Entwined
by lordofthepringles
Summary: Sometimes, you don't know how your life is woven, until you look back. P.S. Blaine is a total douche in this story, so if that offends you, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

It had been seven long years since Dave Karofsky had stepped foot in William McKinley high school in Lima, Ohio. Seven years since he had graduated and left Lima, Ohio for a new life, a better life, a free life. He had received a full athletic ride to play hockey at Bowling Green State University, and after graduation was drafted as an enforcer for the San Jose Sharks.

Today though, he stood in front of William McKinley high school and stared at the building. It seemed to loom over him. He was nervous. 200 pound men flying at him on blades didn't bother him, but the thought of entering the place he'd work so hard to leave behind, terrified him.

Beyond those doors was the place where he experienced his first crush, his first kiss, the realization that he was different from other boys a t school. Except one. Kurt Hummel.

Immediately Kurt's porcelain face flashed across Dave's face. He grimaced.

Dave could remember the first time he had ever seen Kurt. It was 4th grade. They had gone to separate elementary schools but were funneled into a middle school and were placed in the same classroom. The first time Kurt stepped off the bus, Dave nearly choked. Kurt had on tight stonewashed denim jeans, a t-shirt with glitter on it, and clear yellow plastic jelly shoes. Dave felt a flutter in his stomach. But when Dave realized Kurt was not a girl, he brushed those feelings off as a stomach ache.

Kurt would wear extreme outfits like that nearly every day, and nearly every day, Dave would find ways to brush them off.

It got harder and harder though. He would get goose bumps, butterflies, and blush anytime Kurt was in his general vicinity and Dave did not like that at all. He hated not understanding why he was reacting that way, when seemingly no one else was. He hated feeling like he was going to burst into flames anytime Kurt walked by and accidentally brushed him.

Dave never talked to Kurt though, even when Kurt would try to be friendly to him. He didn't trust what he would say or do, so he ignored him.

Then puberty hit in sixth grade and Dave was the first to start changing. He couldn't help that he developed before everyone else, but he was teased mercilessly for it by the other boys. Especially his closest friends.

And that is when he discovered sports. He was taller and bigger than all the other boys and was naturally a gifted athlete. He could play basketball, hockey, football, and baseball decently and was always chosen first when they picked teams for pickup games. He quickly learned that only way to be left alone is if you make them leave you alone. So he became known as the enforcer, the bully, someone not to mess with. For seventh grade he ruled the halls. Then eighth grade came and the other boys caught up. He was part of a group again. He had his friends back, his sports, and he was even doing decently academically. Life was good. But Dave started noticing things, he knew he was different, he knew no other guy in the school felt the same way, and if they did they weren't talking about it. The fact that whenever Puckerman would bring in playboys to the locker room, he never had the same reaction as the other boys was a big tip off. He just did not understand the appeal of the women in the magazine. Then Finn and Puck would compare girl's breast sizes and Dave never had anything to say, because he had honestly never noticed.

Now Kurt's ass in those tight jeans? That he noticed. In fact, since Kurt sat two rows over in English class and two seats up, Dave could sit and stare at Kurt for the entire class period pretending to look out the window. He never paid attention in class, especially when Kurt would shift in his chair and move his leg just right so Dave could see the outline of his junk. Dave was convinced Kurt did it on purpose just to toy with him. He was most grateful for the fact that all the boys his age were going through the same thing and most of them were sporting erections at any given time in the day, so he never had explain why he was always sporting one in English. His grades slipped because he never paid attention in class, and so he never knew what he was supposed to be doing for homework on in his tests.

When he finally got his report card, he had a D. When his father found out he panicked and called an emergency meeting with the teacher. Both agreed that Dave needed to pull that grade up so he would remain eligible to play sports that year.

Then Dave heard the teacher's suggestion. Kurt. Kurt was great at English, the best in the class actually and was already tutoring a few other people. She'd just give Kurt Dave's number and they could set up meetings.

Dave did not want that. Kurt was the reason he was failing in the first place, being that close to him for extended periods of time was a recipe for disaster.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2:

Dave walked in that first day and nearly turned around and walked out. Kurt had on another skin tight t-shirt and pants that looked like they were painted on. He was not going to be concentrate at all. Then Kurt flashed a brilliant smile at him, and Dave felt every nerve fiber and ending in his entire body wake up at once, and he was so overwhelmed by the sensation he just stood there and stared at Kurt's beautiful face.

Kurt was suddenly in front of him, touching a cool hand to his forehead and asking if he was alright. Dave took sudden step backward causing Kurt to tumble straight into his arms. He was a goner. Dave was ready to pivot on his heel and run, when Kurt thanked him, shyly looked up at him through his eyelashes, and smiled with a blush on his face.

Dave just mumbled something under his breath and Kurt led him by the hand to the table to work on his homework.

He was screwed. He was totally and utterly smitten with Kurt Hummel. Fuck.

Kurt was amazing though. He was patient and kind with Dave.

Dave was so grateful when he got his first A on a paper, he hugged Kurt. Kurt looked shocked and a little freaked out, and Dave immediately regretted doing it.

Instead, Dave showed his gratitude in a different way. He convinced the guys on the team to lay off Kurt, because they needed Dave to play on the team, and Dave needed Kurt to keep his grades up. It worked too, Kurt was left alone, and Dave was able to keep his grades up.

The more they worked together, the more they realized how great the other was. Kurt was really into music and would always bring a new mixed tape to Dave every week, and Dave was really into comics and drawing and would draw pictures for Kurt. They started hanging out outside of school then. Kurt would bring over a superhero movie and Dave would make popcorn and they would read comic books and listen to the weekly countdown on the radio. The more time Spent around Kurt, the more in love with him he fell. Kurt taught him to make origami, and Dave tried to teach Kurt how to shoot a basketball and throw a football. Dave didn't even care that Kurt was entirely hopeless when it came to sports; he was just too damn adorable. For a full year, Dave protected Kurt from the jocks, and Kurt helped Dave with his English and they became very good friends.

The only problem was that no one knew about it. Dave would pretend like Kurt didn't exist when they were in the halls of school, and Kurt would turn up his nose at Dave every time they passed each other.

Freshman year came and it was time for Dave to try out of the team. He had put on 30 pounds over the summer, 20 of which was muscle, and had grown four inches. He was huge. Even though he was only a freshman he got chosen for varsity football.

And this year Dave and Kurt were in all different classes except for math, which Dave excelled at.

Dave knew it was exceptional for a freshman to be on the varsity team, and his teammates let him know it every day. He was too cool for the rest of the lose freshmen.

The more Dave started following his teammates, the less he hung out with Kurt. It got to the point that he didn't even say hi to him outside of school.

But he never stopped thinking about him. Every time he'd see Kurt his breath would catch and he'd watch the beautiful boy with the perfect face and ass strut by. He so wished he could've just told his teammates to fuck off and go hang out with Kurt. Be he had a reputation to uphold and a level of popularity to maintain.

Hockey season came along and once again he was chosen. He was beyond ecstatic. His first thought was to call Kurt up and tell him all about it. Then he remembered they weren't friends anymore and hadn't talked since October.

Three days later, Dave walked into school to hear the whole school abuzz. All the kids were talking excitedly and pointing at Kurt as he walked by.

Dave finally couldn't help himself and caught up to him.

"Hey, Hummel. What's got everyone so excited?"

"Nice to see you to, Karofsky. Well they are all excited, because I told Coach Sylvester during class health today I wouldn't need to worry about getting anyone pregnant, seeing as I'm gay."

Dave's entire world came to a halt.

"Wait…WHAT! What do you mean you're gay?"

"Gay as in want to have sex with boys, not girls."  
"I know what gay means, Kurt. But, really you're gay? How come you never told me this last year."

"Because you never asked, and because I was still struggling with coming out."

"Oh."

"Do you hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?"  
"You know for being gay, for not telling you."

"So you're gay? Who cares?"

Kurt look truly surprised by that, but finally just shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

"I'll talk to you later, Dave. Don't let it be another six months before you talk to me again."

Dave simply watched as Kurt sashayed down the hall.

Life was weird. Kurt was gay and Dave was gay, but Kurt didn't know about Dave. Dave went to Math class and looked at Kurt who was daydreaming. Maybe he could tell Kurt he was gay, and it would turn out well. The more Dave thought about it the more he psyched himself up.

He walked down the hallway, determined to find Kurt and let him know how he felt. Then he turned the corner and saw Kurt talking to Finn Hudson. He was flirting with him.

Dave was crushed. So Kurt was gay, but he liked someone else. Dave didn't stand a chance against Hudson.

While Dave was a gifted athlete, Hudson was taller and thinner and always got the leading roles. He got the girls, he was the most popular, and Dave sweated too much and had a hard time talking to people.

He turned around and walked toward the locker room for practice.

He was done. Kurt was out of his reach, he had nothing left to live for. Except hockey.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Later that evening, Dave was dressing to go home after practice, when the captain, Jeff Hanson approached him.

"Hey dude, it's time for your initiation."

"What?"

"Come one, every new player does it as a welcome to the team thing."

"Okay?"

Jeff shoved three cans of spray paint in his hand.

"What do you want me to do with these?"

"What do you think? You're gonna spray paint some lockers."

"Isn't that vandalism?"

"Who cares? It's not like we're gonna get caught."

Dave felt uneasy about the entire situation.

Jeff gave him a slip of paper with words on them.

Locker 221: DYKE

Locker 432: FAGGOT

Dave's heart dropped. He recognized the last number on the paper. It was Kurt's locker.

He stood there for what felt like hours. He was at an impasse. He could do what his teammates wanted, and lose Kurt forever, or he could say no and pretty much out himself to his teammates.

The decision was made for him though when Jeff took the bottle and started spraying Kurt's locker.

"It's not that hard dude. Seriously. By the way, if anyone asks, you did it."

He knew he should throw the can down and just walk away. Take a stand for what he knew was right.

But instead he finished the last few letters on Kurt's locker and moved on to the weird Goth girl's locker and painted dyke.

Dave felt horrible for days. He spent most of them avoiding Kurt and the people from the hockey club.

That all changed though at the end of the week. Dave was putting his books back in his locker and getting ready to leave, when his locker door slammed shut.

"You tell your Neanderthal friends if they have something to say to me, say it to my face and leave my locker alone!"

Dave said nothing. He pretended he had no idea what Kurt was talking about.

"Say what to your face?"

"Like you don't know, Dave. I had the word faggot spray painted on my locker this week. And I'm supposed to believe that you didn't know, considering it had to be one of your stupid jock buddies?"

Before Dave could answer he felt a presence behind him.

"Of course Karofsky knows about it, you homo. He's the one who painted it!"

FUCK.

Dave's eyes closed and his shoulders slumped. He was fucked.

He opened his eyes again to see Kurt staring at him.

He tried to say he didn't know it was his locker, but both of them knew it was a lie.

Kurt's expression was stony and Dave couldn't read him.

Kurt finally spoke,

"Oh, well at least I know what you really think of me, Karofsky."  
The captain placed his hand on Dave's shoulder,

"Dude, why do you even care what Hummel thinks?"

Dave was silent for a few seconds as he watched Kurt pause in his step.

This was it. He could tell the truth and maybe have a shot at being with Kurt, or he could keep his reputation and lose a friend.

"I don't. I just don't like being around homos."

His fate was sealed. He and Kurt were no longer friends. They were longer anything.

That entire weekend Dave played like shit at his hockey games, and did nothing but sleep, eat, and cry.

Thins only got worse at school.

Kurt was now open season and he was ridiculed, harassed, and tortured every day by almost every single jock at school.

Dave was never one of the bullies, but he also never did anything to stop anyone.

Then Kurt started tutoring a new kid. The Asian dude with the fabulous abs.

Dave saw red. Nothing but pure, unadulterated jealousy.

Mike was better looking than him, fitter than him, and smarter than him. If Dave had been screwed before, he definitely was now. Something snapped inside of him.

He only started out by shoving Chang into the lockers as he walked by. Then in turned into giving slushie facials, dumping nerds and losers into the dumpster, and taunting those who were smaller or weaker than him.

Anything to get a reaction out of Kurt, but nothing worked.

Then one day after he got a rotten score on a math test, his favorite hockey stick had broken, and there were not tater tots left at lunch, he snapped.

He brutally shoved Chang into the lockers, knowing he'd leave bruises.

He didn't care. His life was shit and he wanted someone else to feel what he was going through on a daily basis.

He headed into the locker room to grab his iPod before lunch when he heard the door open.

"What the hell is your problem, David?"

Shit. Dave turned around to see Kurt Hummel, hands on his perfect hips. His eyes flashing, nostrils flared, and his chest heaving.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hummel."

"Hummel? Since when have you called me by my last name? None of your precious hockey team is around right now. You can drop the act and call me Kurt."

"Maybe I don't want to call you that."

"You know what, fine! Don't call me by my first name. In fact, don't talk to me ever again! But you better lay off Mike. He has done nothing to you; I have done nothing to you. I have no idea what is going on with you, but it needs to stop, Dave."

Now Dave was angry. Where the hell did Kurt get off pretending like this was his entire fault?

"Are you done, Homo?"

He regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth, and by the look on Kurt's face, he knew that he had just fucked up majorly.

"What did you call me?"

Dave just stood there, unable to speak.

"I cannot believe that I ever thought you were my friend. I defended you to the teachers, saying you just needed extra help. Do you realize they were going to hold you back, unless I helped you bring your grade up? I was the one to offer to help you, because I thought you had potential. Way to prove me wrong, Dave. "

"So does this mean you hate me now?"

"No. I don't hate you. I don't like you. I nothing you, Dave."

Dave was crushed, at least with hate; he knew that Kurt felt something for him. But now, Kurt didn't care at all, and that hurt more than anything.

Kurt just stood there looking sorry for him and that fueled Dave's anguish even more.

He needed to get the fuck out of there right now or he was going to do something he regretted.

Kurt refused to budge.

"Why are you such a follower? Why are you such a coward? I know that you're not a bully and a jackass, so why are you letting people turn you into those things? 

Dave snapped. Kurt was instantly pinned against one of the lockers.

"Get out of my face, Hummel."

Kurt had that bitch look on his face again.

"Have you been hit one too many times in the head, Karofsky? You're the one in my face."

Dave glared back into Kurt's gorgeous flashing green eyes.

Suddenly he remembered where he was and who he was with.

He could feel Kurt's muscles beneath his shirt. The mix of that and the scent of Kurt's lemon scented shampoo overwhelmed him. He could feel himself start to respond and immediately dropped Kurt.

Kurt was trapped between Dave and the locker.

Dave immediately stepped backwards and turned to leave.

As he picked up his bag he turned to look at Kurt.

"I guess since we are nothing to each other, this means we won't have to see or talk to each other anymore. Which is a relief."

He saw a look pass over Kurt's face, which was quickly masked by anger and defiance. But for a brief moment, Kurt looked hurt and genuinely upset by those words.

Dave nearly dropped his bag and kissed Kurt senseless when he remembered Finn Hudson.

So he pushed the door open and stepped back into the halls of the high school.


	4. Chapter 4

It doesn't get better. Dave draws further into himself as he sees Kurt get more proud and flamboyant and out there. He watches Kurt go after what he wants and it's no secret that it is one Finn Hudson.

Finn doesn't even seem to care or notice, Kurt, and that hurts even more. Kurt is going after a straight dude who is dating the head cheerleader. What an idiot. He could have him, but Dave reminds himself every day that he can't come out. He can't be gay, because he's not who Kurt wants. He's not who anyone wants. He sees the bullying and torture Kurt endures every day because he's different. He doesn't want that, but he craves the freedom he sees in Kurt.

Every day he goes home and sits in his room and listens to the mix cd that Kurt had made him back in eighth grade and cries himself to sleep. His torn inside. He can't reconcile who he really is inside to who everyone expects him to be. He's broken, miserable, and pathetic. He's the bully, the loser, the Neanderthal that Kurt thinks he is. He's nothing.

He doesn't care anymore. It's football season and his team sucks majorly. They haven't won one single game and truth be told his heart just wasn't in it anymore, but he went to practice and suited up anyway. He could take his frustrations out on the field and the other players. He could ram his body into someone else and it was perfectly normal. It was acceptable.

Then some of the football players including the most popular, Finn Hudson, Puckerman, Chang, and Rutherford joined the Glee club. The one that the Spanish teacher started. Those jocks could be popular and athletic and still do something different. He was jealous. He was livid. He could never do that. He couldn't lose the carefully constructed façade he held in place. If he did the lines would blur and he'd lose his control and then everything would fall apart. He would be the gay guy, the one that was in love with Hummel, and he would get it tens time worse than Kurt, because he was a jock, and he was big and sweaty and a meathead. Those types of guys just weren't gay. They were certainly not into kissing other dudes.

But he was, and if he was, did that mean he couldn't be into sports? It was the only thing he had that was good at. What if he lost that too? Who would he be? Would he be anything?

No. So Dave became Karofsky the jerk who made fun of Hudson and his goonies for joining the glee club. It didn't take much for his best friend Azimio to follow. Then when Kurt joined the football team as the kicker, Dave nearly lost his fucking mind. Watching Kurt run around in those pants and oversize jersey left him horny and frustrated after ever practice and game. He couldn't concentrate and let a few huge defensive plays by because he'd catch a glimpse of Kurt on the sideline and instantly be hard and imagine fucking Kurt into the benches in the locker room in that uniform. So he started bullying even harder. By the middle of the year he had established a nice routine of throwing slushies into their faces, watching Hummel being dumped into the dumpster, and shoving people out of his way.

Then Kurt started talking back and pushing Dave's buttons. He started throwing taunts and comebacks in his face, and Dave had a hard time with that. He got more and more frustrated as he would encounter Kurt and leave with a massive erection and confused. Half the stuff he had no idea what Kurt was talking about, but it turned him on and he just couldn't have that.

So he started shoving Kurt into the lockers. He just wanted his brain to start working again and to have some control of the situation back. He wanted to feel like he could see Kurt and not want to either fuck him or punch him through a wall.

He was interested in hearing Kurt perform though, so he'd always sneak into the Glee performances in the back and watch. He was the first to leave, so no one ever knew he was there, but he enjoyed watching Kurt sing and dance and it always left him with wonderful material to jack off to later that night.

It was a pretty standard routine until Kurt met that perfectly coifed pod person from the all-boys academy. Blaine freaking Potter. He happened to have a locker not far from Hummel's best friend, Mercedes Jones. The black girl that his best friend had had a crush on since kindergarten when she got in his face for pushing down another little kid on the playground. She was fierce and overly protective and nearly every person the football team was terrified of her, especially when she marched into the boy's locker room while they were half dressed and told them that if any of them got Kurt injured, she would castrate each and every one of them.

Dave knew better than to mess with her, and so made sure Kurt was always alone when he shoved him.

Mercedes was happily talking to Kurt was waiting for her one day, when Dave was getting books out of his locker.

They were talking about the double date they were going to go on later that night. Something about Anthony Rashid and tater tots, but when Dave heard Kurt mention how cute and nice Blaine was and he was so excited for Mercedes to meet him, he nearly dented his locker when his slammed it shut.

Kurt had a boyfriend. Of course he did, Dave knew he wouldn't be single forever, even with the Finn Hudson fiasco. Kurt was just too pretty and perfect for some guy to pick him up. He only needed to hear the first few adjectives to know that Kurt had found the perfect guy. He could sing, dance, he was gorgeous, smart, and out of the closet. Everything Dave was not.

Dave wanted so bad to walk up to Kurt and do something. He didn't know what. Just to make him notice him.

But instead he walked the other way to class and stared out the window the rest of school.

Two days later, Dave was getting ready for Math class when he heard Kurt talk excitedly about the new locker decorations he had put up to Mercedes. Dave was curious so walked by nonchalantly.

He saw a glimpse of the guy Kurt was talking about and the word courage.

COURAGE. As if Kurt really needed more courage. He was already the loudest, most obnoxious in your face gay person he'd ever seen, and that included those obnoxious guys on Sex and the City his older sister used to make him watch.

It made Dave angry. Angry that Kurt could already be so smitten with this new guy and barely even acknowledged his presence, angry that Kurt needed courage somehow when he was the most courageous person he knew.

He let the anger build and fester until right before lunch time.

He was going to go to McDonalds and just get away for the rest of the day, but realized he left his wallet in the locker room.

He saw Kurt grinning and walking down the hallway with his phone in his hand.

Dave snapped and smacked the phone out of his hand. He just couldn't deal with Kurt anymore.

He made his way to the locker room and set about getting his wallet.

He heard someone screaming, and then he turned in surprise when he saw Kurt charging at him through the locker room door.

He was so bad at comebacks and said the first thing clever he could think of,

"The girl's locker room is next door."

_Really Dave? That was lame._

"What is your problem!"

"Excuse me?"

_Why is he getting in my face like this? This is not good._

"What are you so scared of?"

"Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?"

_Don't even think about that right now, Dave. Cause that will lead to a place you don't want to go._

"___Every straight guy's____nightmare_ that all us gay guys are secretly out to molest and convert you. ___Well,____guess what, Hamhock_? You're not my type!"

_Ouch that hurt._

"Is that right?"

_Really, I'm not your type but Finn Hudson was? _

"Yeah. I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and who are gonna be bald by the time they're 30."

Dave felt as if he had just been punched in the stomach.

"Do not push me, Hummel."

Dave raised his fist,

_This is not going well. I need to make him back off. _

"You gonna hit me? Do it."

"Don't push me!"

_Seriously, why won't he just leave?_

"Hit me, because it's not going to change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me any more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you."

_"____Get out of my face__!"_

___Dave was to his breaking point. If Kurt didn't back off, he would do something that he regretted. He didn't know what, but it was going to be bad._

_You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!_

Dave had nothing left. He couldn't deny it. He couldn't accept it. He just looked at Kurt. His eyes were flashing, he was trembling and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He was moving, but he didn't know why or how his body was moving.

The next he knew he was doing what he wanted to do since fourth grade. He was kissing Kurt.

It felt good. It felt right. Like all the planets aligned, like fireworks, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

He whimpered, he tried to remember the taste of it, the feel.

He pulled back. Kurt was standing there. He didn't pull away.

Dave thought for the tiniest of moments that Kurt wanted him as much as he did.

So he went back in for a second kiss, but then he felt strong arms pushing him away.

With that moment he felt his heart break and shatter. He was drowning in a sea of sorrow and pain and the one person who could fix it had just pushed him away.

He didn't feel the same way Dave did.

He couldn't deal anymore. His brain wasn't working, his heart hurt, and he felt destroyed.

He punched the locker, let out the tiniest of anguished cries, and left the room.

It didn't get better that every time he saw Kurt after that it was with a look of pity. He was no charity case. He didn't want Hummel or anyone else feeling sorry for him.

The bullying got worse, and his heart got heavier.

Then Kurt showed up with his perfect boyfriend and tried to help him. Hummel, the guy who rejected him and made him feel like a piece of dirt, was rubbing it in his face that not only did he not want him, but here was his perfect out and loud and gay boyfriend to help him come out too. Because Dave just wasn't good enough on his own to be care about or loved.

He lost it. He went in a rage and pinned Blaine to the stairwell.

Kurt was instantly there pulling Dave's arm away. And Dave let him.

Even if he was angry at Kurt and wanted to get as far away as possible from him, he couldn't say no to him. Kurt had a power over him like no one had ever had.

It fucking sucked. Kurt could just look at Dave and cause a reaction in him, but Kurt pretended as if Dave did not exist.

He knew that Kurt would always want Finn Hudson and Blaine the Perfect Pod Person Potter over him.

So he did the only thing he knew. He shoved Kurt into the lockers again, and told him if he told anyone what he had done, he would kill him.

He knew it was a lie, and he figured Hummel did too.

Then one day he saw Finn and Kurt dancing together and it just set him off.

Why must Kurt rub it in his face that he could get any guy he wanted and that Dave was never quite up to par?

He made a homophobic gesture to him and walked away.

What he didn't know was that Kurt's father was in the room.

Suddenly he was pinned against a wall and had a very angry man threatening to beat him down.

It eventually escalated into him being dragged into the principal's office with his father and Kurt and his dad.

Everything came out. The bullying, the slushies, the homophobic slurs. Kurt thankfully never addressed why Dave threatened to kill him, but the damage was done. Dave was expelled and Kurt was free to live his perfect, happy, little normal life that didn't involve Karofsky. Kurt had succeeded. He had completely taken away everything from Dave. He took his heart and destroyed it, and now his education, his future, and the one thing he was good at, athletics.

Of course it didn't help that his father had gone on and on in the stupid meeting about how he used to be a good students, with good grades, and a good attitude, and now he was mopey, and lethargic, and acting out, and he just couldn't figure out why. But Kurt knew, and he stabbed the knife a little deeper.

He was back though eventually when the school board overturned Sue Sylvester's punishment.

He vowed to make Kurt's life a living hell. To take from him what he had done to Dave.

But he never got the chance. Kurt's dad and stepmom sent Kurt to his boyfriend's all male boarding school.

Dave went back to McKinley and hated every day he spent there for the rest of his high school life. His parents got him into therapy, because his dad was convinced he just needed to express his feelings. His dad should know seeing as he was one. He told his therapist his entire complex, conflicting emotions, and he started to feel better. He quit bullying, and got his grades back up. He flourished at hockey and became so good he started being recruited in junior year. He became friends with some of the glee kids even and didn't mind attending performances. They all went to see one of Kurt's performances at Dalton's and he went thinking maybe they could clear the air and start over, but Kurt took one look at him and told him if he ever showed his face there again he'd get a restraining order. Dave went home devastated.

They didn't speak again. Dave graduated from McKinley with honors, with a full ride scholarship to Bowling Green State University, and a heavy heart.

College was actually fun for him, and within three months of being there, he came out to his roommate. His roommate was awesome and told him it didn't matter who he was or what he was, he was still cool.

Within six months, the hockey team knew and didn't care, because he was their number one enforcer.

He met Zack his sophomore year in college and they dated on and off for the next two years.

Zack and Dave met at the student union when Dave accidentally bumped into him and made Zack drop all of his books on the floor.

Zack was about 5'8 with light brown hair, brilliant blue eyes, and porcelain skin. He reminded him of Kurt. Dave was instantly attracted. He helped him pick up his books, flirted with him a bit and went on his way.

Two days later Dave was playing in a hockey game and afterwards the team went to celebrate at the Pub. Dave had gotten a hat trick, and the team was buying him three rounds of drinks.

As he was sitting there Zack approached him and offered to buy him some drinks as well.

Dave grinned and accepted.

The night ended with his tongue stuck down his throat, eyes closed imagining he was kissing Kurt.

The semi relationship lasted until Dave's senior year when he was told by his coach that he was most likely going to be drafted by an NHL team and get prepared for either San Jose or Phoenix.

He talked to Zack who told him that while it was fun while it lasted he really wasn't in anything for the long haul and that was perfectly okay with ending things right there.

Dave was relieved and they both agreed to hook up one last time before school was over.

They said goodbye the first week in May and in July he was drafted by the San Jose Sharks.

He lasted two seasons until he was in a game and he was slashed in the knee during a particularly rough game against the Detroit Red Wings.

He felt something give in his knee and he went down.

He ended up in surgery and told he would never play hockey again.

He was destroyed. What would he do if he didn't hockey? He had only graduated with a general degree and nothing to fall back on. He was laid up in Lima for a few months and most of his old friends from high school came to see him and cheer him up, everyone that is except Kurt. Even Finn had come and said his parents had seen the game on TV and felt awful for him. Dave assured him it wasn't anything he couldn't handle, but thanks for the concern. He so badly wanted to ask about Kurt, but knew that he shouldn't. Besides, he knew from asking Azimio that Kurt had gone to U.C. Berkeley and had graduated with a music education degree. He had decided to stick around California and try becoming famous. Dave's heart swelled with pride when he heard that. He knew Kurt would be amazing someday. And he wasn't far from where Dave lived in California either. Finn had emailed him when he had moved out there to look him up because Kurt wouldn't mind seeing him now that he Karofsky was all grown up and mature now. But Dave never did. He couldn't handle more rejection. So he kept the number on his desk. He looked at daily but never got the nerve up to call. Then he was moving back to Lima for physical therapy and he had missed his opportunity. It wasn't until six months ago when he was just taking steps without a cane that he heard from Rachel Berry at Breadstix that Kurt was moving back and interviewing for the job as the Music Teacher at William McKinley high school.

Dave's heart had immediately started racing and palms started sweating when heard that. Kurt was back in Lima, where Dave most likely would run into him. This could be very, very bad or it could be the chance to start over and maybe be civil to one another.

Dave's mind was racing a mile a minute. He had done correspondence school via the University of Dayton while he was laid up and had been able to graduate with a degree in High School Math Education. He had only needed 14 credits to add on to his general education degree, and now he could teach high school math in the state of Ohio.

So when Mr. Figgins had heard about it and that he was back, he had called him to set up an interview.

Now here he was seven years after graduating from William McKinley High School, preparing to interview to become a math teacher. And this would mean he would spend every day working alongside Kurt Hummel.

He was nearly shaking as he walked into the building.

It was just two days after the seniors had graduated and kids were still in school running around.

It was the last week of school for most of them, and he remembered that feeling vividly. Of being so ready and excited to get out of school and get to summer vacation.

He stepped into the office to let the receptionist know he was there, when he looked over to see Kurt Hummel also waiting. Their interviews were the same day. Kurt didn't look up from the magazine he was reading though.

Dave was relieved, maybe Kurt would not recognize him and he could just get in and out.

No such luck though.

Kurt looked up when the receptionist announced rather loudly that a Mr. David Karofsky was there to see Principal Figgins.

Kurt looked up and stared in shock at Dave.

Dave felt his face flush and he looked away in embarrassment. This is not how he expected his reunion with Kurt Hummel to go. He hadn't seen Kurt in nearly 10 years, but damn he looked good. He had on tight black pants, a gray turtleneck, vest, scarf, and glasses. His hair was perfectly coifed, and he looked hot.

Dave felt as if all the air had suddenly been sucked from the room. He forgot what words sounded like, where he was, or even what his name was.

Why did Kurt always do that to him? Damnit.

Then Mr. Figgins was ushering him in to his office, but he couldn't help but feel the stare of Kurt following him as he walked down the hall with Mr. Figgins.


	5. Chapter 5

Dave was sitting in his parent's basement playing an old video game from high school. He was shocked it still worked, but he was bored and anxiously awaiting word on whether or not he had gotten the job at the school.

The entire time he was being interviewed he was nervous and couldn't help but think that Kurt was out there waiting and that put him on edge. But by the time the interview was over and he had gotten a tour of the changes that had been made at the school, he felt a bit more at ease.

He felt extremely awkward walking back out through the office to see Kurt still filling out paperwork.

Kurt looked up and for a brief moment their eyes met. Dave didn't know how to respond, so he just nodded and walked on.

He felt incredibly stupid and self-conscious.

Now here he was a day later trying not to think too hard about what had transpired in the last few weeks.

Two months ago he was still in San Jose in his awesome bachelor pad and promising career in hockey.

Now he was back in his parent's basement, using a cane to walk, and potentially a high school teacher.

He was sitting around and moping when he heard someone bound down the stairs.

"Dude, you look like shit."

"Thanks, Az. That really means a lot."

"Seriously, dude. When is the last time you got out of this basement?"

"I get out every day for physical therapy and I had a job interview yesterday."

"I meant as in go out and do something fun."  
"Fun? Right now I don't find a lot of things "fun."

"Dude, you need to get the hell out of your parent's basement."

"You think I _want _to be here? It's only been two months since the accident, but they are driving me insane with all their hovering. I would love to get the hell out of here."

"Well why don't you? You can get your own apartment or something until your knee is well enough that you can play hockey again."

"Well that will be a long time, seeing as the doctors said I won't play hockey again."

"Dude, really?"

"Really. I'm stuck here for at least another year as the doctors watch my rehabilitation."

"A year for your knee?"

"It wasn't just my knee, Azimio."

"What are you talking about?"

"The night I was injured, I fell really hard and hit my head. I was taken off with what my doctors called a concussion. But really I was injured far worse than that. I broke vertebrae in my neck."

"WHAT!"

"I went into immediate surgery to repair it. I now have a steel rod holding two of my vertebrae together. I can walk because of where it happened, but my rehab is still very precarious. I have to take everything incredibly slow and according to my doctors in Columbus, I will never play hockey again. They don't even want me skating in case I would fall and paralyze myself."

"Why did you never say anything?"

"Because I don't need anyone's fake sympathy or charity, ok?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you realize that every time I have setback with my knee or neck my parents immediately coddle me and treat me like I'm sort of invalid? They treat me now like they never did in high school, and I know it's because I came out in college. They basically tried to disown me after I told them I was gay, and I know my parents think they are being punished now because of that, because of my injuries. It's sickening. I am tired of it. I don't need one more person doing anything for me out of a false sense of obligation."

Azimio just sat and stared at him.

"So that's why you kept it quiet."

"Yeah. "

Dave tried to calm down and slow his breathing. He focused on the game at hand and within a few seconds was back to normal.

"So you're back in Lima permanently then?"

"I don't know about that, but yeah for the next few years I'm stuck in Lima."

"Well, come on then. We're going to get you a place of your own. You cannot live with your parents for years."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Before he knows it, Azimio has forced him to take a shower and get dressed and Azimio was driving Dave to the local realtor.

As they stepped into the building, Dave felt nervous.

A receptionist greeted them and he was sitting in a realtor's office within five minutes.

Dave looked at the listings on the counter and saw a few that caught his eye.

He heard someone clear their throat and he felt Azimio nudging him.

He looked up to see a black woman in her mid-20s standing there glaring at him.

Dave moved forward to greet her, when she held her hand up.

"Don't bother; I know who you are Karofsky."

Dave was taken back for a bit, until he slowly recognized her.

She was the same height, but had lost some weight and had her hair done up,

"Mercedes Jones."

"Dave Karofsky."

"Umm, I'm here to look for a house. Azimio here told me this was the best place in town."

"Well Mr. Adams would be correct, it is. So why are you buying a house in Lima when you live in San Jose?"

Azimio rolled his eyes at the use of his proper name.

"Stop calling me that, Mercy."

Mercedes ignored him.

"I've moved back permanently."

Mercedes sighed loudly enough for Dave to hear it.

"Why would you do something like that, Karofsky?"

"I have a first name you know."

"And I had many clothes that got ruined by you in high school from both of you."

"Well, I am not the same person I was in high school and I promise I have no slushies on me."

"So, what exactly are you looking for?"

"I don't know a midsize house with two or three bedrooms, and at least two bathrooms."

"Really and what do _you_ need such a large house for?"

"Well, like I said I'm back here for good, so I eventually will want one if I have a family."

"So, you plan on living here and raising a family in Lima, Ohio."

"Yeah. Why does it matter?"

"Just curious that's all. So now that you're back in town what are you planning on doing?"

"I just had an interview yesterday for a teaching position at the high school."

Mercedes whipped around then almost toppling into Dave.

"Oh no you didn't. What the hell is wrong with you Karofsky?"

Karofsky took some very hasty steps backwards to get away from the approaching Mercedes.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Like hell you don't, white boy. So what you thought you didn't get enough of stalking Kurt in high school, you have to move back to Lima, take a job where he works and then buy a house immediately after he does?"

"WHAT! Sorry, Mercedes but I had no idea he was going to be teaching there until I saw him at the interview and I had no idea he was buying a house, okay? I was only trying to get out of my parent's basement and get on with my life."

"Right. Sure you didn't."

Mercedes was still glaring at Dave, when the door opened.

In walked Kurt looking gorgeous.

"Hey Mercedes. I took a look at the houses and I think I'm just going to stick with an apartment close to the school."

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Mercedes shooting daggers at a terrified looking Azimio and Dave.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing, Hummel. Forget it, Mercedes. I'll just go to a different realtor."

Dave stalked out of the office and headed to his truck.

That did not go like he thought it would.

_Damn, Kurt looked hot._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, I try not to make it a habit of talking to my readers/reviewers until after the story is done, so as not to give too much away, but I just wanted to say to all of you who have been reading and reviewing:**

**THANK YOU! It has meant so much to me to get all the positive and kind reviews. This is my first Glee story ever, and so I was a bit nervous posting it, but you have all made me feel welcome and it makes writing this worthwhile for me. **

**To those of you commented about Mercedes. You'll find out later in the story why she is not so nice to Dave/Azimio, but Mercedes was never one of the glee kids who accepted Dave. She understood that he had changed and was trying to be a better person, but Kurt was her best friend she never truly forgave him for what Dave did to him. Which is why she didn't react so nicely when Dave was trying to buy a house. **

**Anyways, thanks again. Getting reviews to me is like crack. **

**3**

Dave was sitting at the local coffee shop three days later looking over the paperwork he had to sign. He had just been informed a day earlier that he gotten the job at the school and he was anxious to get all the paperwork done.

He was sipping his cappuccino when he heard the bell over the door ring.

He looked up to see Kurt walking in. He carried the similar packet that Dave held in his hand.

So Kurt had also gotten his job.

Dave was glad to be secluded in a corner and hoped that Kurt would not see him.

He went back to filling out his paperwork, when he heard someone sit down across from him.

He looked up to see Kurt sitting there looking at him.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"So you got the job."

"Yes, and I see you did too."

"Yep. Any problems filling out the paperwork?"

"No, it's pretty self-explanatory stuff. Besides, Azimio's dad is a CPA, and said he'd help me with all the financial and tax stuff."

"Oh well, that's good."

The conversation and tension in the air was extremely awkward and Dave wanted nothing more than to escape. He couldn't handle it anymore.

"Okay, Kurt, what is going on? I know you didn't just come over here to talk about paperwork. We haven't seen or spoken to each other in seven years."

"I came to apologize to you."

"To me?"

Dave was confused.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about how Mercedes reacted. I talked to her and talked her off the ledge. It's just that she is and always has been over protective of me, especially when it comes to you."

"You don't have to tell me. I can't even count the number of times she blasted me or Azimio in the halls at school. We were on her permanent shit list."

"I just wanted to let you know that I've gotten over everything that happened in high school. So there should be no worries about that when we are on the job."

Dave was still a bit confused about the conversation that was taking place at that very moment. It had been seven years and it was like no time had passed at all.

"Right. Okay. I mean, yeah, we're going to be working together, so I guess it's good that we are at least civil to one another."

"Well I'm glad you feel the same way. By the way, Mercedes asked me to give you this."

Kurt dropped some papers in front of Dave and got up to leave.

"See you around, Karofsky."  
With that Kurt was out the door.

Dave looked down and saw some listings for houses with ones circled in purple with what he had said he wanted originally.

He made another appointment with Mercedes for later that afternoon and worked on completing the paperwork.

Three hours later he was standing in the middle of an absolutely gorgeous house. It had three bedrooms, a large open kitchen with attached dining room, which led into a massive family room.

Bay windows were located throughout the house, with fireplaces in almost every room, including the master bathroom.

He loved the house. He especially loved the finish basement that had theater style seating and a large screen. It was like the perfect man cave.

He had already seen three other houses but they all dimmed in comparison to this house.

Mercedes was describing the architecture of the house to him, but he was barely paying attention until she said,

"And you'll see the ornate light fixtures the original owners had installed. This is usually the focal point of interest for people viewing this house. I know this was Kurt's favorite piece."

Dave instantly perked up.

"Did you say Kurt?"

Mercedes faced went white and she looked away.

"I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"Say what?"

"This is basically Kurt's dream house. He would have bought it, but he's no NHL player who can just throw money around on a whim."  
Normally Dave would've made some snarky remark about that, but instead he said,  
"Well if Kurt likes it, then it must be good. I'll take it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'll buy it. I can afford the asking price and I'll pay more if they throw in the furnishings."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I like this house. I like how it's decorated. It's pretty much me."

"Okay. I'll inform the owners."

Dave wandered outside to look at the backyard. He looked at the pool and the hot tub and he saw the playground equipment in the backyard.

He liked this house a lot. It was the perfect size to have a family. And even one of the spare rooms that the previous owners had used for an office could easily be converted into a fourth bedroom.

He was getting ahead of himself. Thinking about a house for a family he didn't even have.

His thoughts wandered back to Kurt. Kurt wanted this house and he had just bought it instead.

He felt a twinge of guilt, replaced by indignation.

Why should he feel guilty that he could afford this house and Kurt couldn't? He worked his ass off to be good at hockey and to make something of himself.

His thoughts were interrupted when Mercedes joined him outside.

"They agreed. We'll close on the house sometime next week. Congratulations, Mr. Karofsky, you own a home."

Dave grinned and headed back to his parents' house.

In two weeks he would be a free man, in his new house, with a new job.

Now the only thing he needed to complete his transformation was a new wardrobe and maybe that Dodge Charger he'd been eyeing for months.

Three days later Dave and Azimio were walking around home depot.

Dave had bolted upright in the middle of the night after a nightmare that none of the sink fixtures in the house worked. He couldn't shake the feeling though and insisted that Azimio go with him to pick out new ones.

While he was standing in the aisle he looked at shower heads. If there was one thing he absolutely loved was taking a scalding hot shower with a shower head that massaged tense muscles with the water.

He was comparing them when he heard someone behind him. Thinking it was Azimio he said,

"Hey dude, which one of these would be the best for getting out muscle knots?"

"Umm, from what I understand the one in your right hand is great for that. The one in your left is a low flow shower head for those interested in preserving our environment."

Dave whipped around to see Kurt. He was dressed in a uniform and then he realized Kurt worked in Home Depot.

"_You_ work at Home Depot?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?"

"I just can't believe _you _work here."

"Okay, I get it Karofsky. How could a gay man ever work at such a place as Home Depot? I'd like to point out that _you _are shopping here."

"Yeah, so? I'm buying stuff for my new house."

"Ahh, so you finally bit the bullet and talked to Mercedes."

"She's not so bad when she's doing her job."

"So where's your new house?"

"You know that place on Oak Drive? The large brick one? I bought that."

"Oh." Kurt didn't finish on then but Dave could tell he was upset.

"Umm, yeah, so I was shopping for new sink fixtures and a showerhead."

"Well from what I can remember the kitchen is done in shades of powder blue and yellow. Very French feel. So you'll need to go with brushed silver."

"You remember that?"

"Yeah. I've been in that house a few times dreaming about what ifs."

"Wow. I had no idea you loved the house so much."

Dave was lying but felt a bit of a rush rubbing it in Kurt's face.

Kurt continued on.

"And the bathrooms are all pretty dark so probably a gold or copper color would work for those."

Dave asked him various questions throughout about the place to make it better and Kurt kept offering suggestions and putting things in Dave's cart.

Azimio had disappeared somewhere and Dave was grateful for that.

An hour later Dave had an overflowing cart and Kurt was helping him check out.

"Thanks for the help, Hummel. I would've been lost without you I appreciate it. Now if only you knew something about cars, you could help me find one too."

Dave was joking, but then Kurt spoke.

"I do. My dad owns a shop, Dave, in case you forgot. I've been working on them since I was seven. What kind of car are you looking for?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about a Dodge Charger. I saw one the other day that I liked."

"Well that could be a fine car, but it really depends on what you need or will use it for."

"I really have no idea, but I'm planning on going sometime next week. Maybe you could help me out?"

Kurt looked at Dave in shock. Dave looked back in shock. He couldn't believe he actually said that out loud.  
"I mean only if you know you want to help me, I'm not trying to ask you out or anything."

Kurt still stood there in shock.

"Okay, well thanks anyways, Kurt."

"No problem. If you're going to live in my dream house, it should be awesome for someone. Oh and pick me up Monday afternoon at 2. I get off my shift then and we'll go look at cars."

Dave gaped in shock at Kurt. Kurt had actually accepted an offer from him. It was only to go look for a car, but it was still something.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later, Dave pulled up outside of The Home Depot. He was extremely nervous. This was the day he was going to spend with Kurt Hummel looking at new cars.

Dave had stopped at the coffee shop on his way through and had picked up his favorite drink. A large cappuccino with a shot of caramel and vanilla. If anyone ever found out he drank it, they'd probably make fun of him for it, but he didn't care.

He flipped through the stations on the radio hoping to find something worthwhile to listen to, and finally settling on an afternoon baseball game between the Cleveland Indians and Detroit Tigers.

He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, anxious to get the whole ordeal over with.

He finally saw Kurt walk out of the store. Dave honked his horn to let Kurt know where he was parked, and within a few seconds Kurt had the door open and was sliding into his truck.

"Of course you drive a truck."

"Hey, this is a vintage 1951 Ford F 1."

"Ahh, so you made all the big money playing for the NHL and you blew it on an antique truck?"

"Not that it's any of your business, Hummel, but no I didn't. This truck happened to be my grandfather's. We worked on it together when I was in high school to get it working again and in mint condition. It was one of the ways my therapist thought it would help me to focus on something else than my own self hatred and loathing. I have no idea why I'm telling you any of this."

"I'm a good listener. You don't mind if I take a drink of this do you?"

Kurt opened the lid, and took a sip of his coffee before Dave could say anything.

"What the fuck, Hummel?"

"Sorry, but I am exhausted. I just pulled a 12 hour shift. So if you want me awake to help you pick out a car, I need caffeine. Oh my God, what the hell is in this?"

"It's a cappuccino with caramel and vanilla. Once again, why is this any of your business?"

"This is amazing, Karofsky. You should stop and buy me one."

Dave was seriously confused. He had no idea what had just transpired in the last three minutes.

They had gone from arguing to flirting? He couldn't tell.

He wasn't about to try and decode anything when it came to Kurt Hummel. He was already fighting a losing battle.

So he pulled into the coffee shop, ordered another drink and unceremoniously shoved it into Kurt's hands.

"Come on, Hummel. The dealer closes at 4. So that only gives a few hours to find me a car."

"Why exactly do you need a car so bad, when you have this truck?"

"I need something that is a bit easier to get in and out of with my knee."

"Oh yeah. I heard about that. If I whacked you really hard in that knee right now, would it hurt?"

"No. I'm sure it would feel great to have my knee that I basically shattered smacked."

"Looks like your comebacks have improved since high school."

"Looks like your intelligence has not."

"Wow. You're on a roll Dave."

"Seriously though. If you whack me on my knee, I have no problems pushing you out of this truck while it's moving."

"Back to your bullying ways I see."

"Oh, so we're going to bring that up now too? Oh great, just when I thought maybe we could be civil today. My bad, Hummel. Please do bring up all my past flaws and issues so we can rehash them now."

"Lighten up, Dave. I got over that when I went to college."

"Right. That's why you brought it up twice in the last five minutes."

"Well I can finally laugh about it now."

Dave just rolled his eyes. He had no idea why he thought they may actually have a chance at being friends. Kurt was bound and determined to be a little shit until the day they both died.

He finally pulled into the car lot.

He got out without looking at Kurt.

He immediately walked over to the Dodge Charger he had been eying for months. He really wanted her. She was cherry red with black racing stripes and special chrome wheels.

He petted her. She was perfect in every way. He was about ready to ask the dealer to take it for a ride, when Kurt spoke up.

"Dave, I know you love the way this cars looks, but really for your needs, maybe something more practical would come in handy."

"What do you mean?"

Dave had a feeling he would not care for Kurt's advice.

"I was thinking more that used Toyota Camry over there. It has relatively low miles, has been maintained well, and gets very good gas mileage. Plus it's relatively low to the ground and has a large chassis, so you shouldn't have too many problems getting in and out of it. "

Dave couldn't help but feel offended at that. So he needed an extra large chassis because he was so big? Screw Hummel. He had lost over 20 pounds of fat and gained it in muscle since he graduated. And he's still bringing it up?

He gritted his teeth and smiled.

"Fine."

he turned to the dealer, who smirked at them.

"Do you mind if we take this out for a test drive?"

A few minutes later he was driving with Kurt in the passenger side.

Dave purposely drove five miles under the speed limit.

"Why are we going so slow?"

"Oh, well I didn't to offend your finer sensibilities, your highness."

"Oh fuck you, Dave."

"We don't know each other well enough for that yet."

Kurt gasped out loud and stared at Dave in horror.

"Oh come off it, Kurt. It was a joke and you know it. Jesus Christ, you can be a bitch sometimes."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, I don't know. Telling me I need this middle age man's car, because I'm so fat and need an extra large chassis to support all of my enormous weight."

"What? That is not what I intended at all."

"Right, well it wouldn't be the first time you called me fat. But at least I'm 0 for 2 right?"

"Oh for two, what are you talking about?"

"Well you said I'd be balding, and I still have a full head of hair, so..."

"When did I ever say that?"

"You seriously don't remember?"

"No, should I?"

"I guess I should be relieved I didn't cause too much lasting damage by kissing you in high school since it was so forgettable."

"Now that I do remember, but sorry, Dave. I don't remember calling you fat or that you would be bald."

"No worries. I'm neither, so life turned out just great for me."

Dave couldn't keep the bitterness that seeped out of his voice.

"Oh, so you're complaining now about making millions of dollars in the NHL and being able to throw money around like it's nothing to buy my dream house and now icing on top of the cake that is your life, a new car? Yeah, I feel really bad for you."

"Oh, and I'm supposed to feel sorry for you, the guy who has everything. The supportive family, friends, and life that makes it okay for you to be who you are, no questions asked. Yeah, that totally means nothing, because clearly my money can buy me that."

"Quit bitching, Dave. It's unattractive."

"Why am I not surprised? Queen Diva, Kurt Hummel, making the rules on what is and is not attractive. I get it, Kurt. It's not me. I'm not stupid. I got it after the first time you told me in high school."

Dave stopped talking. He was tired of this already. It was clear this was a huge mistake and he and Kurt would always be enemies.

They were just about back to the dealer when Kurt spoke.

"I'm sorry, Dave.I shouldn't have said that to you in high school or today."

Dave was silent.

"I was just so damn angry at you in high school. I thought we were friends, and then you betrayed me. I was immature and young, and I didn't know how to handle it. You were my first real friend and losing you was one of the hardest things I had to face in high school. It made it especially bad when the one person I thought would always be there to protect me and make me feel safe, became the person who hurt me the most."

Dave refused to break down and cry. He tightened his grip on the wheel even more.

"Do you realize how jealous I was of you?"

Dave was shocked.

"Why were you jealous of me?"

"You basically had it all. The popularity, the athletics, the brains. And all I wanted was to be included on the ride. Then everything happened and it all fell apart. I nearly called you the day we graduated high school to try and make amends and hopefully move on to college and be happy, but I was terrified of what you would do or say."

"I wouldn't have done anything, Kurt. I probably would've told you good luck and wished you all the best. That's what I said to everyone that day that talked to me."

"I nearly called you a few months later to see if maybe you wanted to get together for coffee, but Finn told me that you had met someone named Tyler, and that you had come out. I didn't want to jeopardize that for you. So instead I went to U.C. Berkley and got my degree and decided I'm going to make that music you and I had always talked about in 8th grade. I tried and I failed. And I felt like a total idiot. There I was, Kurt Hummel, this out and proud gay guy from freshman year of high school on and I couldn't make it work. And then you turned out to be this freaking hockey God and everything fell into place for you. I was jealous. I hated that you had everything and I had nothing. It still infuriates me."

"I can see why it would. The guy who bullied and tortured you in high school actually made some money. But, karma did come and bite me in the ass, during that game against the Red Wings when my entire career came to an end."

"I remember that."

"You do?"

"Yep. I was actually at that game."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Blaine was in town and he wanted to do something fun. He knew you were in the NHL and when he found out there was a game in San Jose he insisted we go and see you. So I brave my first NHL game to see you play. And that was the game where it all ended for you. Strangely, seeing you in that much pain and misery didn't feel good for me. I felt awful watching you being carted off. I desperately wanted to go visit you in the hospital after that, but I never got up the courage. I figured you didn't want to see me after all those years and especially on the cusp of you losing everything. It would've seemed cruel and unjust."

"I'm actually glad you didn't see me like that after the game. It would not have been pretty. You probably wouldn't have even recognize me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I was pretty banged up and bruised after the fall and especially after the surgeries."

"How many surgeries did you need to fix your knee?"

"Three. But I needed three more for my spinal surgery."

Kurt looked at Dave in shock,

"What?"

"I broke my neck on the ice that night, Kurt. That's why I can't play anymore. That's why I'm back in Lima probably permanently, and that is why I'm buying a new car and a house. I will be in rehab for at least another full year."

"Oh my God! Why did you never say anything about this?"

"Because of the reaction you're having right now. Let me guess. Right now you're thinking, 'Oh poor Dave that's just awful.' But I don't want your pity or anyone's charity. I was a total ass in high school and you have every right to hate me. I don't blame you for it. So don't pretend to feel bad for me for my sake. I may have a body that doesn't work, but my brain works just fine."

"Fine. You are right you were a total douche in high school, but even you don't deserve what happened to you, Dave."

"Well, apparently someone begs to differ."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Dave. So you had something bad happen to have bad things happen all the time."

"Wow, thanks for the sympathy and compassion. You're such a sweet and caring individual."

Kurt said nothing. They finally stepped out the vehicle.

"So what do you think of the Camry?"

"I'm going with the Charger. It's what I want."

"Well, you will need a more family friend car when you decide to have that family of yours."

Kurt shot him a warning glance.

"Thanks, Hummel.I'll take that into consideration,but right now I'm single and perfectly happy with my single man car."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Seriously, Hummel. Why don't you worry about your own life more and let me live mine the way I see fit."'

"Because you're doing it wrong."

"Are you freaking serious?"

Dave looked in shock at Kurt who was just standing there.

Kurt finally grinned and laughed and walked back outside.

Dave just rolled his eyes. He finished his paperwork and ordered his car.

Ten minutes later they were outside Kurt's apartment building.

He pulled into the parking lot and stopped outside Kurt's front door.

"Thanks for the help, Hummel. But next time I need help remind me that we do not work well together."

"Oh, you didn't have fun? I thought it went great. You said stupid things, I made fun of you, and in the end you got your car and I got to watch you suffer. All in all it was a productive day."

Dave just groaned and told Kurt to get out of his truck before he pushed him out.

Before Kurt shut the door he stuck his head back in one last time.

"Oh by the way, congratulations on getting the job at the school. See you in a few days at the school for orientation."

He winked at Dave, slammed the truck door shut and practically skipped to the front door.

Dave groaned again and slammed his face into the steering wheel.

He hated Kurt Hummel so fucking much right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Dave was standing at one of his many bulletin boards trying to figure out what to do for his freshman algebra class, when he heard someone behind him.

"Staring at the bulletin board, won't make anything appear, David."

Dave rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Really, Kurt? It doesn't work that way? I wasn't aware. Thanks for the heads up though."

"Anyways, I brought you some coffee, are you planning on pulling another all nighter?"

Dave looked at Kurt and hesitantly took the cup of coffee from Kurt.

He opened the lid and peered inside,

"What's in here, Hummel?"

"Oh come on, David. You really think I would poison you two weeks before school started?'

"I wouldn't put it past you."

Since June, Dave and Kurt saw each other nearly every day at school while they were preparing their classrooms. Dave had also been asked to join the football team as offensive lineman coach by Bieste, so he was always at the school.

Kurt was heading up glee club as well and many of the football players were now also in that club. When Bieste got pissed that her players wanted to split their time, Dave stepped in and made up some excuse about how being glee would improve their dance steps and by doing that, their moves on the football field.

Bieste bought it and Kurt was so stunned by Dave's ingenous he decided that they should be come friends. Not the kind of friends like they were in 8th grade, but the kind of friends where Kurt made snarky comments about Dave's choices in clothing, food, music, and where Dave rolled his eyes and told Kurt to leave him alone.

"Just drink the damn coffee, Karofsky. You look like you're about to pass out from exhaustion."

"Thanks."

Dave started to slowly build up a immune system against Kurt. No longer did he have the palpitations and butterflies whenever Kurt was near. But then he was far busier trying to come up with comebacks for Kurt's insults thinly veiled insults.

"So why were you staring at the wall when I came in?"

"I was trying to figure out how to make Algebra fun for my students."

"Good luck with that..."

"What do you think of coming up with real life scenarios where the kids have to figure out something that pertains to their life and they have to figure it out using algebra?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like you know, Kid is at park skateboarding and his mom calls his chellphone and tells him he needs to get home right away. Say he's 2.75 miles away from home and he can go up to 9 mph on his skateboard, how long does it take him to get home?"

"I am horrendous at math, Dave. Really have no clue."

"Well based on an algebraic formula it would take around 18 minutes. SO I was thinking maybe coming up with a few of those scenarios and maybe drawing a kid on skateboard or something..."

Kurt just stared at Dave which made Dave feel really stupid and awkward.

"That's a really dumb idea isn't it. Never mind."

Dave turned to go sit at his desk.

"Actually no. That's pretty brilliant. I am impressed, Dave."

"Oh, well thank you for that condecension."

"Why can't you just take a compliment?"

"Really a compliment where you compliment me by veiling it behind an insult. Thanks. Really. I appreciate it. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm tired and I'm going home. I have a date with my couch and my television."

"Yeah. You going home to watch some Cops?"

Dave was about to lose his temper.

"No, Kurt. Actually I'm going to watch the new season of True Blood."

Dave gathered up his stuff and started walking out the door,

Kurt's mouth hanging open.

"_You_ watch True Blood?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just cannot imagine you watching that show."

"Why not? There are hot guys in it."

Kurt tagged along after Dave as he headed toward his car.

"So, who's your favorite character?"

"Jason or Eric. They're both hot."

"Really? Jason Stackhouse? What a whore and Eric is a total asshole. I guess that is fitting you'd like the worst two characters on the show."

"What the fuck ever, Hummel."

"My favorite character is Sookie or Bill. They are just so perfect for each other."

"You would like Sookie. You are the male version of her. Except you don't have two hot vampires after you. But you are part fairy, I guess."

Kurt slapped Dave as hard as he could on the arm.

"You are such an ass, Dave."

"Sure."

"Sookie and Bill are soulmates and they belong together."

"Well I guess if you like the two most boring people on the show being together..."

"Oh and you think Eric belongs with Sookie?"

"Eric isn't perfect, he doesn't try to be. At least he didn't lie to Sookie and pretend to care about her, unlike Bill who ended up using her."

"But they were really in love."

"Have you read any of the books?"

"No, have you?"

"Actually yeah. I read some of the books after I found the tv show. Eric and Sookie were opposites but they worked well together and they actually fell in love and that love was a hell of a lot more fulfilling and lasting than Bill and Sookie."

"Oh, well, I just go based on what I've seen and what I know to be true on the show. Plus the actor and actress who play Bill and Sookie are married in real life."

"That doesn't mean the actor who play Eric and the actress who plays Sookie in real life don't have any chemistry. Their chemistry is lot more palpable on the show than Sookie and Bill's."

"Wow, you know the word palpable?"

"Whatever, Kurt. Don't like Eric and Sookie. I don't care. I just know that I would go for the passion filled relationship with the ups and downs over the boring, easy relationship that requires no work."

"And why is that?"

"Because the sex has to be phenomenal."

"What do you know about either type of relationship?"

Dave reeled back as if he had been struck.

"I dated Tyler for four years on and off. Believe me I know."

"Which one, the boring and easy relationship that required no work?"

"No, actually. It was the other relationship. I don't go for guys who are boring and safe. It's just not my nature. But how about you, Kurt? How was your relationship with P4?"

"P4?"

"Sorry. Blaine. I called him Perfect Pod Person Potter, so you know P4."

"Our relationship was perfectly fine, not that it's any of your business."  
"Perfectly fine describes how you feel about an object, not the supposed love of your life. Why did you two break up anyways?"

"We haven't broken up. We're still doing the long distance thing. He still lives in L.A. He's purusing his lifelong dream of being a star."

Kurt got a wistful look in his eye and looked away.

Dave felt bad for Kurt then.

"Hey dude. I'm sorry. Long distance sucks. I shouldn't have made that comment about Blaine. I'm sorry."

Kurt looked at Dave and finally nodded.

"Yeah. I shouldn't have goaded you about Tyler either. I mean I know you're not in a relationship with him anymore and it must make you really jealous to see me with someone."

Dave instantly felt his stomach drop.

"Why would I be jealous of you and Blaine?"

"You know cause I have someone who loves me and wants to be with me and you know, you don't."

"Oh, well, I'd rather be with someone who loves me and actually wants to be in the same state as me."

Dave could tell he struck a nerve.

"Fuck you, Karofsky."

With that Dave turned and got in his vehicle and drove off.

Twenty minutes later he was home with dinner.

He poured himself a glass of scotch, pulled his burger out of the bag and turned the television on.

He heard someone pounding at his back door.

He had changed into lounge pants and had a wifebeater on.

He wondered who in the hell would be bothering him on a Sunday evening, but opened the door anyway.

Kurt stood there clearly upset.

He blatantly checked Dave out as he stood there.

"What do you want, Hummel?"

"Let me in, Karofsky."

"Why the hell should I do that?"

"Because if you don't, I'll stand out here and scream as loud as I can about you being the worst love I've ever had and how small your penis is."

"Have you seen my size, Kurt? Clearly everyhting about me is big."

"Just let me in."

Dave was tired of arguing and wanted to go back to watching tv.

"Fine."

He stepped inside and watched as Kurt looked around.

"This place looks like a redneck and jock threw up in here."

"If you only came over here to insult me some more, you may as well leave."

Kurt and Dave squared off.

"You are a real asshole, you know that?"

"Why am I the asshole?"

"You made fun of Blaine and I's relationship."

"Seriously? You started it by making fun of me and Tyler. On top of which, you say mean things to me every damn day! You isnult what I eat, what I wear, what I enjoy listening to. And I fucking let you do it to, because I think, "Hey I was a total asshole in high school and I deserve it." But Kurt, come one at some point you need to get the fuck over it. I am a grown man now, so are you and high school was a long time ago. I am not the same kid I was then, okay?"

"Oh, so I'm just supposed to forget all the times you shoved me into lockers and the time you wrote faggot on my locker, and all the times you ignored me in the hallways when you were supposed to be my friend?"

"I have apologized for those things multiple times, Kurt, okay? I get that what I did was wrong and it was a reflection of the way I saw myself. It had more to do with me acting out and less to do with you. I'm sorry I drove you away from McKinley and away from Finn. I know how much you loved him. But you were happy at Dalton right? You met the love of your life and you got a scholarship to a great college?"

"You think I loved Finn?"

"Uhh, yeah. You flirted with him every day of school."

"Oh well, yeah. I had a crush on him for awhile, but that was only because the person I really wanted made it clear to me he had interest. And Finn was dim but sweet. But I really got over that when our parents hooked up."

"Oh, well at least you found Blaine right?"

"Right. Blaine. I really love him you know."

"I should hope so. You've been together for over 10 years now, right?"

"Right. 10 years. Me and Blaine, the perfect couple."

"So now that we've established that you and Blaine are the perfect couple, would you mind..."

"I'm watching the show with you."

"What? Why?"

"Because I am going to convince you that Bill and Sookie belong together."

"Good luck trying."

Dave didn't even try to argue.

He just went into the living room, turned the television on and turned back to his dinner.

"If you even so much as make one insult about anything pertaining to me whatsoever, I will not hesitate to throw you out of my house, Kurt."

Kurt closed his mouth.

He stole a fry from Dave.

Dave just rolled his eyes and went back to watching the show.

About halfway through there was a sudden scary moment and Kurt was instantly in Dave's side shielding his eyes.

Dave tensed up immediately.

It was one thing to be alone in his house with Kurt, but another entirely to have pressed up against him.

He tried to move, but Kurt told him to let him know when that part was over.

Dave moved his arm to give himself more room and somehow ended up with Kurt almost snuggled up against him.

They sat that way for what felt like eternity, when it had only really been a few seconds.

"Okay Kurt, you can let go of me now. The part is over."

Kurt grinned sheepishly and moved over, but refused to let go of Dave's hand.

Dave turned his eyes back to the screen and refused to look at Kurt.

The only thing he could feel and think about however was the pattern Kurt was making with his thumb on the back of his hand.

His hand burned and he was more aware of Kurt's hand in his his than anything else.

When the show was finally over, Dave looked at Kurt. He had fallen asleep against the back of the couch.

Dave went to remove his hand from Kurt's, but he gripped it tighter and flipped himself on the couch.

The motion pulled Dave on top of Kurt.

Dave's breathing went shallow and he felt his heart start to race.

The movement woke Kurt up, who's eyes fluttered open.

They were staring into each other's eyes.

Dave tried to pull away to get up, but instead Kurt put his hand on Dave's heart.

Dave almost stopped breathing.

He could feel his pulse quicken, and his heart speed up even more.

Then he forget everything, but the whoosing sound in his ears.

Time seemed to stand still, and suddenly it flew into motion.

Kurt's lips were on his.

Hands were everywhere, pulling, stroking, kneading.

Dave sat up and Kurt crawled into his lap.

His hands were up under Dave's tank then.

He could feel Kurt's tongue licking across the seam of his lips, and involuntarily he opened his mouth.

There tongues were instantly dueling, fighting for dominance. They found a rythym though and soon they were making out. Dave's hands were in Kurt's hair and Kurt's were running up and down Dave's chest.

He came to Dave's nipples and lightly flicked over them, causing Dave to gasp and instantly harden.

Everything was moving too fast and he thought he might pass out from the sensations.

Then Kurt stilled and softly groaned into Dave's mouth.

It sent a shock straight to his groin. Which was already hard.

Kurt pulled away. His lips were puffy and red. His hair disheveled and his clothes rumpled.

He had never looked better than at that moment.

Holy fuck. He had just made out with Kurt. Something he had wanted to do since 4th grade.

They looked at each other then in shock.

What had just happened!

Dave didn't know what he should say if anything.

Kurt stood up without saying a word and left his house.

Dave stared after him. He nearly called out to Kurt, to stay with him, but the thought of Blaine and their already awkward working situtation held him back.

He took a shower before he went to bed that night. He needed to care of that raging hard on he'd had since Kurt took his hand during the show.

As he came he pictured Kurt on top of him riding him. His head thrown back in passion, and Dave's name on his lips.

Across town, Kurt was laying on his bed, with the same look of shock he had since he left Dave's house earlier.

Things were definitely going to only get more interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Dave was back in his room putting up his new bulletin board when Kurt entered.

"Did you need any help with the artwork?"

"Uhh, sure. I'm not really good at drawing."

"Okay, I'll do it later. Just leave the supplies and it will be done by tomorrow."

Dave looked at Kurt who refused to looked at him.

"Okay."

Dave watched Kurt walk towards the door.

Finally he looked back and said,

"I told Blaine about what happened last night."

"You did, huh?"

"Yeah, I just you know felt it was best so that we didn't have any lies or secrets between us."

"How very zen of you."

"He may show up here very angry and determined to defend my honor."

"And why would he need to do a thing like that? You are the one to kiss me, Kurt."

"I did no such thing!"

"Oh, well then I guess I imagined you practically jumping on me and sticking your tongue down my throat."

"Just shut up, will you? Do you want everyone in the school to know?"

"You're the one who brought it up!"

"Fine, just stay away from me. I'm in love with Blaine and he's the man of my dreams."

"Okay then, Sookie."

"What did you just call me?"

"I didn't stutter."

"God you are so infuriating. Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"Again, Kurt. I am at a loss for words here. You are the one who keeps following me around and insisting on being in my personal space. You are the one to invite yourself over last night, and the one to kiss me. I didn't ask for any of that."

"Just shut up."

Kurt turned on his heel and sashayed out of Dave's room.

Dave just stood in shock as he watched Kurt leave.

How in the hell did he always manage to turn it around on him?

He was so damn frustrated.

He went to football practice and made his kids run extra laps and hit the tackling dummies even harder than usual.

He even tried a few hits himself, but his kneed threatened to give out after a few.

He was bent over trying to catch his breathe, when someone walked up behind him.

He heard clapping and heard someone chuckling behind him.

He straightened up to his full height and turned around.

Walking up to him with a messenger bag slung over his shoulder and in designer sunglasses was none other than Tyler.

"Tyler, what the hell are you doing in Lima?"

"Actually I'm here on a job and I thought I'd stop by and see my favorite ex."

Dave smiled and grabbed Tyler into an enormous hug all the while smearing his sweat over him.

Tyler grimaced and pulled away.

"Thanks for that."

Dave just smiled.

"So, big fancy world renowned journalist, Tyler Spencer is in Lima, Ohio for a job? What the hell kind of story can you find here?"

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me."

"Umm, sorry dude. The only news the past few months is that they put up a new Taco Bell."

"Actually, my bosses want me to do a story on you."

"What? Me? Why?"

"Because there a ton of kids that look up to you and your story. And we think we could draw a lot of readers in."

"But isn't your magazine mainly for the LGBT community?"

"So? Are you saying they can't enjoy sports?"

"No, it's not that. I'm just not sure I'm the right person to be speaking about. I didn't come out until college and it took me a lot of heartache and pain to do that."

"I think you're story is one that needs to be told, Dave. There are many students who come out with the support and love of their family and friends, and just as many who don't have that. Your story is not uncommon and maybe if a few kids can see what you went through, they can spare themselves that pain."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Come on, Dave. This means we'll get to spend time together and reminisce and hang out. You know you want to. Don't you remember how much fun we used to have?"

"Fine. I'll do it, but I need to have it over by next week. School and football start then and I can't have any more distractions."

"So we'll make this the best last week of summer you've ever had."

"Sounds like a plan."

Dave made plans to meet with Tyler for dinner at Breadstix, and headed home to take a shower.

He couldn't help but think that Kurt would've been a much better candidate to interview, but went to meet his ex anyways.

They were seated by the hostess and told that their waiter would be with them at any moment.

Dave looked at the menu deciding between the ravioli and the lasagna.

He heard someone clear their throat. He looked up in shock to see Kurt standing there with a pad and pen in his hand.

"Hi, my name is Kurt. I'll be your waiter this evening. Can I get you started with anything to drink?"

"Hi Kurt, my name is Tyler and my man and I would like to know what your most expensive bottle of wine on the menu is."

Kurt looked snidely at Tyler and Dave knew he wanted to say something, but instead said,

"Our most expensive wine is the **Amarone** Bertani at $100 a bottle."

"We'll take it. After all Dave here and I are celebrating."

"Well congratulations on your celebration."

"Don't you want to know what we're celebrating?"

"Of course. By all means."

"Dave here is going to be featured in _Smashing_. We are interviewing him on his life as an out and proud gay man in the NHL. That's right young man, you are in the presence of celebrity royalty. This man was a former player on the San Jose Sharks."

"Oh well it's a pleasure to meet you, Dave."

Dave was so uncomfortable at this point.

"You too, Kurt."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go get that bottle of wine for you."

Kurt turned around and walked away briskly.

"Did I lay it on too thick?"

"What?"

"Come on, Dave. I could tell by the way you looked at him, that he was _the _Kurt. Is he good and pissed off?"

"You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did. It's what a good wing man does."

"Oh a good wing man chases off the hot gay guys?"

"Do you seriously still have a thing for him after all these years?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right. Anyways, do you have plans for later this evening?"

"No, why?"

"Well my boss just called me and said that while I'm here in Lima, I need to head to Columbus to hear some up and coming artist. Apparently he just had his first album drop and he's touring right now. And there is a huge after party and I'm on the VIP list or something. I hate going to these things alone, so come with me. Please?"

"Dammit, Tyler. I hate those things more than you."

"Well we can be miserable together and make fun of all the idiots and losers there."

"If I go, you are buying me breakfast."

"Better yet, I'll make you breakfast in bed."

"I may have not had sex in a few months, Tyler, but I am not desperate."

"Ouch. My ego is hurt."

"You'll get over it."

"Now if you'll please excuse me I am going to use the restroom."

Dave used the restroom and stood at the sink washing his hands.

Someone stepped out of the stalls behind him.

Dave looked up to see Kurt standing there.

His eyes were rimmed with red and Dave could tell he had been crying.

"Are you okay, Kurt?"

Kurt stepped forward and washed his hands.

"I'm fine."

"You know if you want to talk.."

"You're there for me? Thanks but no thanks. Why don't you go back to your perfectly coiffed boyfriend and save your pretend sympathy for someone else. I don't need it."

Kurt left the bathroom.

Dave lost his temper.

He caught the door and pulled Kurt back inside.

Kurt's eyes were opened wide in shock, but there was no fear or trepidation in his eyes.

"Quit being such a little bitch, Hummel."

"Make me."

"Don't push me, Hummel."

"I recall the last time you said that, you ended up kissing me. So I'm not too worried about your actions."

Dave dropped his hand and started to step away.

But Kurt leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Maybe I want to push you."

Dave had no idea what came over him but in the next moment, Kurt was pinned up against the bathroom door again and this time it was him who had his tongue shoved down Kurt's throat.

The kissed for what seemed like an eternity, before they heard someone knock on the door.

Dave stood back. Kurt looked thoroughly disheveled and as if he had just had sex.

"Why does this keep happening?"

Kurt just stared at him as he fixed his clothing.

"Goddammit Stay away from me Hummel."

"Whatever you say, Eric."

Kurt was out the door then, opening it for the other man who stared warily at the two men.

Dave just stood there in shock and watched as Kurt walked away.

GOD FUCKING DAMNIT.

He needed some alcohol.


	10. Chapter 10

Dave made his way back to his seat and Tyler looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"So you're sure you don't need any sex?"

"Shut up, Tyler."

Kurt arrived with their wine, and breadsticks, and took their food orders.

The rest of dinner went by without an incident.

Dave left a 50% tip and started to leave the restaurant.

He was followed out by a very angry Kurt Hummel.

"What the hell, Karofsky! I don't need your pity or charity."

He tried to give back the tip, but Dave refused to accept it.

"Just take the goddam tip, Kurt."

"You are such an arrogant bastard. You know that?"

"I don't even know what the hell your problem is, Kurt. And frankly right now I'm too pissed off to care. But you're working three jobs, and even if I don't know why you're doing that, it can't be easy. So I was trying to be nice. It wasn't about charity or pity."

"You want to know why I'm working three jobs? You're right it's none of your damn business."

They stood and stared daggers at each other in front of the restaurant.

"Come on, Dave. We have to go now if we want to make the 9 p.m show in Columbus."

"You're going to Columbus? You've got to be kidding me."

"What now, Kurt? I'm frankly a little tired of you constantly bitching at me."

"Nothing. It was just that I was supposed to meet someone there tonight, but they called and bailed on me at the lat minute. Have fun in Columbus. And just so you know, I'm using this tip to buy rat poison."

Dave couldn't help it, he started laughing.

"Oh god, Kurt. You are seriously something else. I can't even..."

Kurt turned around without a further word and headed back into the restaurant.

Dave and Tyler drove to Columbus. The drive was pretty comfortable actually. Tyler put on his favorite music and Dave sat in the passenger seat and stared out the window, thinking over the past few days and what had transpired between himself and Kurt.

As they got closer to Columbus he watched the sun set and he imagined watching it with Kurt one day. A day they weren't fighting and actually friendly. Maybe even in love.

Dave snorted at this under his breath and turned his attention to Tyler.

"So who is this person we're going to see?"

"Umm I'm not sure. I think his name is Blake something or other."

Tyler maneuvered his fancy car around Columbus and they finally arrived at the Schottenstein Center.

The scrolling billboard said, "For one night and one night only see the brand new artist Blaine Potter!"

"You have got to be shitting me."

"What?"

"Perfect Pod Person Potter is the act we're seeing tonight?"

"Who?"

"Kurt's boyfriend, genius."

"Seriously!"

"Why are you so excited about that?"

"Because I finally get to see your competition for young Kurt's heart."

"I wasn't aware I was even in competition."

"Of course you are, Davey. I saw how Kurt looked at you when I implied you were my boyfriend. He looked jealous."

Dave and Tyler made their way into the center and were ushered back stage.

Tyler made his way to Blaine's dressing room and knocked on the door.

It was opened by a massive security guard who checked their credentials.

"They're from _Smashing_ magazine."

"Oh, yeah. They can come in."

Dave entered to see a room with large leather couches, and a gigantic plasma screened tv. Flowers were everywhere and Blaine was sitting at a vanity with someone doing his hair.

"So, welcome to the House of Potter."

Blaine was referring to himself in the third person.

"Thanks, Mr. Potter."

"So what can I do for you magazine man?"

"I just would like to ask you a few questions so you can be featured in an upcoming issue."

"Sure. Who's your friend?"

"Really Potter. You don't recognize me?"

"You look vaguely familiar. Oh wait, I know you! You're Dave Karofsky."

"Yep."

"What are you doing in my dressing room."

"He's with me, Mr. Potter."

"Oh, you finally came out! That's so excited. Smooches."

He made air kisses at Dave who looked at him as if he was insane.

"So, are you back in Ohio then?"

"Yeah, I'm back in Lima teaching at the high schoo."

"Oh, so must see Kurt!"

"Sure, I guess."

"Oh, yeah he was supposed to come see me tonight, but I just couldn't get another ticket for him. You know because I'm so famous and all, people just really love me."

"Oh, well that's too bad. I hear you may want to kick my ass."

"Oh, for kissing Kurt? Yeah, I told him that so he'd leave me the hell alone. God that boy is so clingy and needy. I'm just glad he's finally getting some, so he'll quit begging me to come visit him."

Dave was taken aback at how cruel and callous Blaine sounded.

"What do you mean? I thought you were together."

"Well that's what he thinks and I let him think that, but Kurt look at me. I'm gorgeous and I have needs."

"Wait, so you're saying that Kurt thinks you are exclusive and together, but really you just fuck whoever happens to be around at the time because you're horny and you have needs? Tell me when was the last time you and Kurt had sex?"

"A few months ago when Kurt came and visited me."

"And were sleeping with other men at the time?"

"There were a few."

"And did you ever tell Kurt that you were not exclusive anymore. Did you use a condom?"

"How in the hell is this any of your business?"

"It's common decency, Blaine. If Kurt thought you were exclusive and was willing and trusting to go without a condom and you broke that trust by sleeping with multiple other guys, you are a horrendous human being."

"Oh get over yourself, you overgrown bully. You're just jealous because Kurt loves me and not you."

"You really think Kurt is going to love you for long when he finds out that you haven't been faithful to him? Have you ever been exclusive with just him or was that an excuse to get him to lose his virginity to you?"

"I'm not answering to you."

"You do realize I'm going to tell Kurt everything, right?"

"Oh and you think he'll believe you over me? He basically funded this entire CD launch of mine. Why would he believe an overgrown bully over the love of his life?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? The love of his life? Kurt funded this entire CD launch? But you couldn't find one extra ticket for the man who helped you get everything you wanted? What is wrong with you? That is not love. Kurt deserves better than you."

Dave was livid. He was about ready to punch Blaine in the face when Tyler stepped in and separated the two.

"I think it would be better if you contacted our offices in Los Angeles, Mr. Potter for that interview. We're going to be leaving now."

"Fine. Oh and Dave, good luck trying to tell Kurt anything. You were a loser then and you'll always be a loser."

"Blaine, I know you have a large head, but seriously are you that stupid? You do realize I spent two season in the NHL right? I've made more money combined in two years, than you'll probably ever make. If that makes me a loser, what does that make you?"

"Yeah, well, This CD launch party is just the beginning for me. I'm going to hit it big and then you'll be crying at home in your parents basement watching me out and about with Kurt on my arm as arm candy."

Dave gave up trying to show Blaine any reason or logic.

He simply walked away.

The entire way home he fumed.

How could anyone do that to another human being?

He now understood Kurt a little better and he felt horrible for him.

No one deserved that, especially Kurt Hummel.

He had lost his shine and sparkle because it had been stolen by Blaine Potter.

He tried to think of ways to tell Kurt about Blaine, but every way seemed to end up with Kurt slapping him across the face, throwing himself off the top of the school or shooting Blaine in the face.

He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he needed to tell Kurt about Blaine.

It was the only way to help Kurt get back on track.


	11. Chapter 11

Dave didn't know who to approach Kurt the next day at school.

He wondered if he should just approach him up front and tell him to his face what a complete asshat his supposed boyfriend was, or if he should write it in a note.

Dave just scoffed at himself. Like Kurt would even believe him.

Blaine could do no wrong in Kurt's eyes. He was the love of his life and even faced with damning evidence he would choose to believe Blaine blindly.

He didn't get it. Why would Kurt put up with that all these years?

He sat at his desk trying to figure out his list of classroom rules when he saw Kurt walking by.

He couldn't help himself and called out.

"Hey Kurt, you okay?"

Kurt stopped and looked at Dave.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay after last night."

"Why? What do you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're trying to pretend you don't know that Blaine showed up here last night and broke up with me? He told me he needed his space and that I was just too much man for him. And you had nothing to do with that?"

"He told you what?"

Dave was furious.

"Seriously, Dave? Why care now?"

"I do care, Kurt."

"Why? Because it affects you somehow?"

"I'm sorry that Blaine broke up with you, Kurt, but that is really not my fault."

"Well that's not what dear Santana seems to think."

"Who?"

"Santana Lopez, gossip colunist for TMZ. Our former highschool classmate. She was at the concert and seems to think you two got in a fight over me and you threatened his life."

"I did no such thing."

"And I'm supposed to believe that after what you did to me in high school?"

"Oh fuck you, Kurt. I learned my lesson in high school. I have no reason to threaten that arrogant asshole. And believe me if I was fighting for you, you'd know it."

"So you weren't fighting over me?"

"No. We were merely discussing you."

"So you were discussing me? Why did my names even cross your lips?"

"Because when we got to his dressing room he kindly informed me that you two were not exclusive and he had a whore at every port so to speak."

"Take that back right now Karofsky."

"No. It's true. I'm sorry that perfect pod person Potter turned out to be a bastard, really I am, but you've got to stop living in fantasy land."

"Don't call him that, you prick! You're just jealous."

"Oh my God. No I'm not. I have no desire to be anything like that asshole, okay. He led you on for years thinking you were the love of his life and let you believe that he was yours, just so he could have someone to be on his arm. And he even admitted it. He has been sleeping with random guys for years while you thought you two were exclusive. And guess what, when I found that out, it pissed me off. No one deserves that Kurt, even a queen bitch like yourself. I just wanted him to inform you of his dalliances with other men, in case you needed to get tested. Because believe it or not, I don't wish death on you or any form of sexually transmitted disease that Blaine may have picked up along the way."

"SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

Kurt was almost screaming and started wailing on Dave.

Dave stood there and took it. He let Kurt do whatever it was he wanted.

"Hit me, scratch me, I don't care Kurt, but I'm not lying and deep down you know it."

Kurt eventually stopped hitting Dave.

He was crying and Dave could feel hot, wet tears on his shirt. He just held Kurt and let him.

He could hear Kurt sniffling, then he stepped away.

"I have to go."

"Kurt, wait."

"Yes?"

Kurt looked at Dave expectantly.

"No person that really loved you would ever do something like that to you."

"That's really reassuring, Dave, considering I thought he was the love of my life and we would be together forever."

"Nothing lasts forever, Kurt."

"Oh even more reassuring. You are really on a roll tonight. Would you also like to kick my puppy while you're at it?"

"Fine be pissy the rest of the day."

"I am so relieved you are not the guidance counselor. You have the worst people skills of anyone I've ever known."

"Maybe I'm only that way with you."

"Oh, why only me?"

"Because you are the most infuriating person I've ever known. I just want you to shut up sometimes so I can think without having you constantly in my face."

"Why do you always use me an excuse for your stupidity?"

"See right there. Times like these is when I want you to shut the hell up."

"Seriously, though."

"Do you really think I'm stupid, Kurt? Honestly?'

"I don't know. You aren't the brightest person I know."

"So what? I'm not good at English, so I'm stupid? I excelled at Math, Science, and History and ended up with a 3.5 gpa in high school and in college. I am not stupid and I'm really tired of you constantly belittling me."

Kurt glared at Dave in defiance,

"Fine, you're not stupid, are you happy?"

"Yeah, it makes me so happy that you really think I'm stupid for reasons unknown to me."

"I don't think you're stupid, okay? I was just pissed. God, you spring on me today that my boyfriend of over 10 years has been cheating on me with random men and that I need to go get tested. I mean, really?"

"Would it help if you had someone go with you? It doesn't have to be me, but I'm sure Tyler would be more than willing to."

"I don't need to get tested..."

"Why not?"

"Blaine and I haven't had sex in over a year. I've been tested regularly for the past four years. I never knew if Blaine was faithful or not, so I never took any chances. We've always practiced safe sex even when he swore up and down he was clean and faithful."

"So you knew and let me feel like shit anyways?"

"Yep."

"You are such a dick, Kurt. Here I was actually worried about you and your feelings, when it turns out you don't even have any."

Kurt and Dave just glared at each other.

The tension was broken when Mr. Figgins stuck his head in the door.

"Ahh, Mr. Hummel there you are. I've been looking for you. Actually I was looking for both of you. Can I please see you in my office right away?" 

Kurt and Dave instantly looked at each other accusingly.

"What did you do now, Karofsky?"

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything. What did you do?"

"Oh, like it would ever be my fault."

"Would you two relax, you aren't in trouble"

"Oh."

Within a few minutes they were sitting in front of their old principal's desk.

"Well as you know, the state of Ohio has cut our extracurricular budge quite considerably over the past few years, and they instead have placed a greater emphasis on our core curriculum, especially math. I just received an opportunity for another grant if we utilize interdisciplinary team teaching. And I'd like that money."

"What does that have to do with us?"

"Well, Mr. Karofsky seeing as you are one of our math teachers, the school board and I have decided to have you be our first classroom where team teaching is utilized. We also decided that since Mr. Hummel will not have a full load this year, we would use him as the second teacher."

"Me? A teacher in a math class? I'm horrendous at math!"

"The type of team teaching we are looking at is a monitoring teacher setup. In other words, Mr. Karofsky will teach content, and you Mr. Hummel will deal with the students. So you'll keep the students on task, deal with any behavioral issues, help Mr. Karofsky with grading and feedback."

"And this is mandatory?"

"I'm afraid it is."

"But there is no way that I can work with him! He tortured me in high school. Think of the trauma!"

"I have it under good authority that you have gotten over it, Mr. Hummel."

"I cannot believe you would force us to work together."

"Well, Mr. Schuester and Miss Sylvester worked together when you were in high school and they were even bigger enemies."

Kurt just tossed his hair.

"Fine. Are we free to go?"

"Yes. One last thing though. Kurt you will teach your students in the old choir room, but you will have your desk and computer in Mr. Karofsky's classroom. You will share that room now."

Kurt was livid.

"I would expect nothing more."

"Great, well I'm glad to see you've put your differences behind you."

Dave had been quiet the whole time.

As they walked back to their classroom, Kurt laid into Dave.

"You did this, didn't you? As what? Some sort of misguided payback at me for high school?"

"What?"

"I bet you went to Figgins and told him that you wouldn't mind working with me, just so you could fuck with my head. Right?"

"No. Why in the _hell _would I do that? Believe it or not, I don't sit around thinking about what I can do to you to make your life miserable. You are unbelievably arrogant."

Dave ignored Kurt the rest of the day. He focused on getting his classroom ready for the students that would be entering at the beginning of next week.

Then his cell phone rang.

He talked for a bit, and hang up.

Then Kurt's phone rang and Kurt took the call in the hallway.

He came back in later smiling.

"I have plans for tonight."

"So do I."

"What exactly are your plans, Karofsky?"

"Uhh Hudson called and invited me over for a BBQ at your parents house."

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"You're not going. I am forbidding you."

"The fuck I'm not. I'm going, Hummel. They are my friends too."

"Right. I'm sure they are. When did you become friends before or after you threatened to kill me?"

"After. You don't remember me showing up to Dalton to hear you sing with your entire glee club?"

"I try to block out bad memories."

"I was friends with your club in high school."

"Why in the hell would they have anything to do with you?"

"Because I joined glee? You seriously don't remember any of this? We met in sectionals for two years in a row!"

"Like I said, I tended to block out horrible memories."

"Because we beat you both years?"

"Fuck you."

"Sorry, Hummel, but I'm going to the BBQ"

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"My actions have nothing to do with you, Hummel. I was invited for a party tonight to celebrate Puckerman's return from Iraq and I'm going. So screw you."

"Fine, but let's make a wager."

"What kind of wager?"

"By the end of the night, I will have everyone on my side and you will go home sad and pathetic like you've always been."

"What does that even mean?"

"I mean everyone will be Team Hummel and off the Team Karofsky train of lose."

"So what are the stakes?"

"Whoever loses has to make the other dinner."

"But I can't cook."

"So don't lose."

"You know. I'm not too worried about this, so you're on."

"Great. I hope you wear your big boy underwear tonight. You'll need for when you start crying like the little schoolboy bitch we all know you've always been."

"Keep smack talking Kurt. I'd like to see you back any of this up."


	12. Chapter 12

**Dave made**** his way to Rachel Berry's house for the barbeque. Berry was one of his least favorite people on the planet, only because she regularly sent him letters, cards, songs decorated in glitter and girly things. He'd open one of her cards and would have glitter everywhere for weeks at a time. But Berry had proved to be one of the most accepting Glee members in high school and had somehow convinced Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, and Sam Evans that he really wasn't all that bad, and they had a relatively calm and normal final few years.**

**The only really big surprise came when Berry and Puckerman had started dating their senior year and never broke up.**

**Even when Berry moved to New York City for college and never came back to Lima they still maintained their relationship.**

**Truth be told Dave was a little jealous. Okay a lot jealous. Puckerman and Berry had the kind of relationship that you only see in movies or read about. Puckerman had joined the Navy right out of high school. That was the only time questions arose about Berry and Puckerman, but eventually the two worked through it and now seven years later, Puckerman had moved his way to become a Navy SEAL. No one ever knew where he was being deployed or what his missions were, but the fact that Puckerman and had completely turned his life around and was making something of his life was an inspiration for Dave. Berry and Puckerman ended up married just last year and rumor had it they lived in a 9 million dollar penthouse in New York City. But Berry wanting to keep her roots to Lima bought a summer home and they spent a few weeks every summer in Lima hobnobbing with the rest of the Lima Losers. Puckerman was deploying in a few days for a year long mission, so they were saying goodbye tonight, and it was also a bit of mini reunion as most of the glee members were in town around the same time.**

**As he walked into the back yard he could hear loud music, and smell the grill burning. He had no idea who had arrived but he could hear water splashing and Brittany's distinct voice waft to him over the fence surrounding the Puckerman's yard. **

**He was suddenly nervous. He never felt as if he fit in their world. They all had each other to lean on for comfort and support, but Dave had Azimio, who never proved to be much help when it came to putting feelings into words. He never felt comfortable in his own skin and was always terribly jealous of those who were and who could say and do what they felt was right at any given moment. **

**He wiped his clammy hands on his jeans and opened the gate to enter the backyard.**

**The people in the backyard instantly greeted him raucously.**

**Brittany hopped out of the pool sopping wet and hugged Dave.**

"**Oh my word, Dave. Why would you wear jeans to a pool party?"**

"**I wasn't planning on swimming."**

"**You're no fun."**

"**Tell you what, I'll pick you up and toss you into the pool. Does that sound like fun?"**

"**Sure!"**

**Dave had no worried about injuring his back or neck because Brittany sopping wet was maybe 110 pounds. He still bench-pressed more than that.**

**So he scooped her up and flung her into the center of the pool.**

**She came back up for air and cheered.**

"**Do it again, Dave!"**

**So he did a few more times, until he heard Puckerman behind him.**

"**Karofsky! So glad you could make it!"**

"**Thanks, dude. You ready for your assignment?"**

"**I don't know that I'm ever ready, but hey it needs to be done."**

"**I really admire your ability to sacrifice for others. I don't think I could do it."**

"**Are you kidding me? I may be going overseas for a year to protect our country, but your going to be teaching math to high schoolers. You're going to make poor money, deal with angry delusional parents, and bitter desensitized students. I don't think I could do what you do either!"**

**Rachel, who was very pregnant, came out with the food and dropped the largest bowl of potato salad he had ever seen.**

"**Do you need any help, Berry?"**

"**You tell me, Karofsky!"**

**They grinned at each other and she was hugging him.**

"**It's been too long, David. How's your voice? Still singing?"**

"**Only in the shower or my car."**

"**That's too bad, you were really quite good."**

"**Yeah, well, hockey is my true love."**

**He handed her a bottle of wine.**

"**So my agent gave this to me when I signed with him, but I'm not a wine drinker, so I figured you being the fancy Broadway lady may like it more."**

"**This is a vintage bottle of Chateau**** Mouton, David. This is a four thousand dollar bottle of wine! I can't accept this."**

"**Truth be told, Berry, I don't like wine, so it all tastes the same to me, and there is no reason I should waste a four thousand dollar bottle of wine on myself."**

"**I'll save it for the celebration of the birth of Sarah here."**

"**You're naming your daughter Sarah?"**

"**Yes after the great Sarah Brightman and our Jewish ancestor from the Bible, Sarah. Her name will be Sarah Barbra Berry-Puckerman."**

"**Wow you take your Broadway stuff and Judaism really seriously."**

"**I'm impressed Dave, you know who Sarah Brightman is?"**

**Dave blushed a light pink.**

"**Umm, in college I had a friend who introduced me to Broadway plays and show tunes, because she was convinced I was not really gay."**

"**What did you think?"**

"**I thought it was okay, but it's really not my thing. I guess that makes me a bad gay person, but whatever. I did like Les MIserables though."**

"**Let me guess because of the war and fighting?"**

"**Yeah that was actually pretty cool, but I really liked the character of Eponine. I felt bad for her. Being in love with someone who would never truly love her back. It just reminded me of me I guess."**

"**Eponine was my favorite character in high school, because of that very reason, but then I discovered that the person I thought I was in love with, was a poor man's version of Noah."**

**She looked lovingly over as her husband was flipping burgers, brats, sipping a beer, and talking to Finn about Detroit Tigers baseball.**

"**Yeah, well I'm pretty sure I'm doomed to a lifetime of being in love with the wrong person."**

"**Oh, don't you worry, Dave. I will do my best to find you a man, and I'm sure Kurt and Blaine would love to help you as well."**

"**Blaine?"**

"**I ran into him and Kurt at the coffee shop today. They were holding hands and smiling. It's nice to see Kurt so in love."**

**Dave felt as if someone had punched him in the chest.**

"**Oh, well that's nice for them."**

"**Don't you worry, we'll get you a handsome young man too. Besides, Kurt and Blaine will be here any minute, and I'm sure they'd have plenty of suggestions for you."**

"**I'm pretty sure that Kurt's suggestion to me will be to jump of a bridge."**

"**Now, Dave, Kurt has changed since high school, as well as you have. Don't be so quick to judge him."**

**Dave dropped a kiss on her cheek and offered to carry out the rest of the food for her.**

**He was on his fourth trip out when he saw Santana Lopez and Mercedes Jones walk in the backyard.**

**Santana called out,**

"**So now that you're out and proud, you became a girl?"**

"**Shut up, Lopez."**

"**Make me, Karofsky"**

"**What are you doing off your corner anyway? Isn't there some more dignity you can lose by sleeping with anyone that has more than a dollar?"**

**Santana grinned and flipped him the bird, then pulled off her clothes to reveal the skimpiest bikini he had ever seen. She cannon balled into the water.**

**Mercedes just watched him as he put the food down.**

"**Is something wrong?"**

"**No, just curious."**

"**About what?"**

"**About you. You were so different in high school. Bitter, angry, and not very nice, but you carry yourself differently now. It's just interesting."**

"**Well, I had a few years of work and therapy to help me get past where I was in high school."**

"**I may regret saying this, but I'm actually impressed by your transformation. She smiled at him and walked over to gush over Rachel's belly.**

**He grabbed a beer and joined Puckerman and Hudson's conversation.**

**They were discussing the best baseball fields in major league football, when Dave saw Kurt and Blaine arrive.**

**He braced himself for an awkward and tense filled night.**


	13. Chapter 13

Dave watched as Kurt and Blaine made their rounds and circled closer to where he was standing.

He closed his eyes, took a sip of his beer and braced himself.

Eventually Kurt and Blaine joined their conversation.

Blaine winked and grinned at Dave who pushed down the urge to punch him in the face or slam his face into the hot grill.

_He can be a giant sausage to go along with all the other sausage._

He smirked at the thought and Blaine's face clouded over.

Dave grinned even wider, he liked that his outright contempt of Blaine made him angry.

Kurt looked between the two warily,

"So, Noah, Rachel tells me that you followed my packing advice list!"

"Yeah, I was amazed at how many of my uniforms I could get in my suitcase!"

"See a little organization never hurt anyone."

"Truth be told, Rachel is the one who packed it."

"I figured as much."

Dave turned to Puck,

"So how are you going to deal with not being able to see your daughter until she's almost a year old?"

"David! That is such an insensitive question to ask!"

Kurt's hands were on his hips as he scolded Dave.

Puck looked back and forth between them, and finally spoke.

"It's a perfectly legitimate question, Kurt. I will do what every new father does when he's deployed; rely on Skype, pictures, and long distance hugs and kisses."

"Wow that must be really hard. I don't think I'd ever be able to do that."

Blaine spoke up then,

"Do what?"

"Not be able to see my kid for a year."

"_You? Having Children?_

Blaine laughed condescendingly at this.

Dave took a deep breath, took a swig of his beer and told them he was going to see if the females needed any more help.

Kurt said he would join him.

Blaine tried to offer his help too, but Kurt told him he'd only get in the way.

As Dave walked toward the house, Kurt placed a hand on his arm and stopped him.

"Dave, wait."

"What do you want, Kurt?"

Dave wasn't even mad; he was just confused about what Kurt was doing with Blaine, even after he treated him like crap, and why he even cared at all.

"Blaine and I aren't together anymore."

"Right."

"No really, we aren't."

"Okay, well if you are or aren't with Blaine, good luck to you. I officially no longer care. "

"Dave, why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?"

"Like someone killed your puppy!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Fancy. I'm fine, now I really do want to check on Berry because she shouldn't be carrying anything heavy this late in her pregnancy."

Kurt stared at Dave in shock.

"Why are you staring at me Hummel?"

"Since when do you know about pregnancy?"

"Since my older sister had a baby a few years back."

"You really have changed, haven't you?"

"Well if you hadn't had your head so far up Blah's ass the last few months, you would've noticed it."

"Oh, so we're going to get into this now?"

"Get into what?"

"The fact that I showed up with Blaine tonight. It was his last night in town, Dave. I wasn't just going to tell him to leave. "

"Did I say anything about tonight?"

"You didn't have to."

"Listen to me, Kurt. I don't care. Whatever you do or don't do has nothing to do with me, okay? It's none of my business. Do what you feel you have to. I'm not judging you. So just run along and get on with the bet, so we can get this night over with."

"Will you shut up about the damn bet already!"

"What are you saying you don't want to do it now?"

"I don't give a rat's ass about the damn bet, David."

"So what do you want then?"

Kurt stared at Dave and stood in complete silence for what felt like an eternity.

"Truthfully? I have no idea."

"Well I'm not a mind reader, Kurt. I can't help you with that."

"Just shut up."

"I have an idea, Kurt. How about you go back to your precious douche nozzle, Blaine, and you won't have to listen to me."

With that, Dave turned on his heel and headed into the kitchen.

As soon as he reached the door, he was bombarded by women. Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, and Quinn were all inside.

Rachel was the first to speak.

"David Karofsky. What the hell is going on between you and Kurt?"

He had four pairs of eyes staring at him. He felt like he was on display.

"Uhh, nothing. We were discussing something about school."

"Oh, since when does school discussion involve you screaming at each other and gesturing angrily?"

"Since Kurt. He is too damn opinionated on everything."

"Sure, if that's what you want us to believe."

"There is nothing going on between me and Kurt, okay? I just had some words of advice about his precious boyfriend, BlahBlahBlah, and it turned out I was right, and he didn't take it so well."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll have to ask him that yourself."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

In the doorway was Tyler.

"Tyler! So glad you could make it."

Mercedes was leading Tyler in.

"You invited Tyler?"

"Yeah! I ran into him at the library this morning, and we got to talking, and when I found out he was your ex, first I was shocked, because dude, he's totally hot, how did you land him, and because he reminds me a lot of Kurt. And then I found out he didn't have plans tonight, and I figured everyone would want to meet him too!"

"Oh well great. This should be totally fun and not at all awkward."

Dave pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"Relax, Dave. We won't ask him anything too embarrassing."

In all actuality, Dave was not that upset. Tyler was on his side and would save him from boredom and possibly physical violence when Blaine started talking with his giant sausage mouth.

Dinner was served then and the way the seating arrangement fell Dave was sitting directly across from Kurt, while Blaine was across from Tyler. Dave was not too pleased and let Rachel know it. She grinned and shrugged her shoulders innocently.

_Innocent my ass._

He gritted his teeth and picked up his burger. He figured the best way for him to stay out of trouble is to keep food in his mouth. So he took a huge bite and chewed very slowly.

Dave had nothing to worry about though, because the conversation quickly turned all about Tyler. The girls were intrigued by him. They wanted to know how Dave and he met, what it was like in college for them, and then Tyler turned the conversation to Dave. He told them Dave was one of the first openly gay players in the NHL and it wasn't easy for him. Some teams refused to even scout him, some teams scouted but implied he would be better off to change his position and say he was bisexual instead and then get a wife. But Dave held out. He was talented enough to, and he was drafted in the first round right out of college.

Dave blushed, and then the guys asked Dave what it was like to play in the NHL, if the fights were real or staged, how hot the girls were that followed the team.

Dave answered all of their questions as honestly as he could. All the while he was talking, Blaine was downing beer after beer after beer.

At the end of dinner, he thought they had survived the worst, although he could tell Blaine was very tipsy. Then Rachel announced she was going to bring out the dessert. Kurt offered to go with her.

As soon as Kurt and Rachel had disappeared into the house, Blaine immediately got up.

"I need to speak with you David, right now."

"I have nothing to say to you Blaine."

"Fine, you want me to say it out in the open in front of your boyfriend?"

"Tyler is not my boyfriend and I have no idea what you're talking about."

Blaine sat back down in Kurt's seat and folded his arms across his chest.

Everyone left at the picnic table watched them with confusion all over their faces.

"Don't you see how highly inappropriate it is for you to continue to flirt with Kurt in front of me?"

"What?" Dave nearly choked on the sip of beer he just took.

"I see how Kurt and you look at each other. The entire night it's like you were having your own private conversation while eye fucking."

"Uhh, no we weren't. I wasn't flirting with him, Blaine. And even if I was why does it matter?"

"Because he invited me here. Not you."

"He invited you because he felt sorry for you. He told me."

"He told you that?"

"Yeah, he told me that you are not together anymore, and that the only reason you are even here is because it's your last night and he didn't want you to have to spend it alone."

"Oh, so suddenly you know the inner workings of Kurt? Funny, the only reason is because you were a bastard and made up lies about me to him."

"I did no such thing."

Tyler finally spoke up.

"I was there, Blaine too, remember? I can verify that everything Dave told Kurt was in fact true."

"Oh screw you. You're biased because you are still in love with Dave."

"Quit projecting, Blaine. It's not attractive. Dave and I were never really in love. We both used each other for sex and companionship in college, but there were other men that we loved and wanted. Your issues with Kurt have nothing to do with Dave or me. You screwed it up by cheating on Kurt nearly every chance you got."

They were suddenly broken out of their conversation when Finn jumped up.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Before they knew it, Finn was rushing at Blaine.

Dave jumped up and stopped him.

"Finn, he is so not worth it. Believe me. I took care of it and Kurt dumped his sorry ass. Just sit back down."

Finn shook his head. Puck, Mike, Finn, and Sam all looked ready to kill.

"Guys, relax. Blaine will be gone tomorrow. Right, Blaine?"

Blaine just sat there with his arms folded over his chest with a pout on his face.

"Let me rephrase that. You will be gone tomorrow, Blaine, and you will leave Kurt alone. Because if you don't, I can have all my friends from the NHL beat your ass no matter where you go. So walk away, Blaine and be grateful I didn't let Hudson or Puckerman beat the shit out of you. It's far more than you deserved."

Blaine raised his nose even more,

"I don't know why any of you care so much about Hummel anyways. He's a bit of a whore himself. You should hear the filthy things he would say when I had him bent over a table."

Dave saw red then.

He picked Blaine up by the collar and growled,

"Don't you know a gentleman is never supposed to kiss and tell?"

"Kurt never got that message, considering he told me the time you kissed him in the locker room at school. You know the reason he quit McKinley to go to Dalton? I still can't believe you thought you ever had a chance, considering how gorgeous I am and how smart I am. Guess you had to settle for the poor man's version of Kurt, your precious Tyler."

Dave lost it then. In one fell swoop, Blaine had insulted him, Kurt, and Tyler.

He stepped back,

"I'm not going to hit you, as much as it would give me great pleasure, but if I ever hear you insult Kurt or Tyler that way again I will. I think all of us have heard more than enough filth from you today, so why don't you just go home and sleep it off."

"I'm not drunk."

"Sure, you're not."

"Fuck you, Karofsky. You just want me out of here so you can get into Kurt's pants."

"No, I want you out of here because if you stay any longer I'm going to lose my temper and I may end up killing you."

Just then, Kurt and Rachel walked out.

Kurt saw Blaine and Dave in defensive stances and knew something had happened.

"Dave what the hell did you do now?"

Dave felt like someone had punched him. Of course, he was the one at fault. Like usual, Kurt was on team Blaine and he could do no right.

"I didn't do anything, but if you excuse me, I really don't feel like staying here anymore. Thank you for dinner, Rachel it was great. He kissed her on the cheek, and shook Noah's hand. "Be safe, Puckerman. Good luck."

Tyler ran after him.

"Do you want me to leave or stay?"

"Do whatever the hell you want, Tyler. I cannot be around Blastard right now or Hummel, because I am about to lose my shit."

"Okay. Let's get coffee tomorrow."

"Sure, just make sure it's strong, because I'm going home and I'm going to bust out that Patron and get wasted."

"Don't drink too hard, we have the interview tomorrow."

"Oh God, don't remind me."

Suddenly Kurt was there.

Tyler took one look at Kurt who looked livid.

"Umm, I'm gonna head back and get some of that dessert. Drive safe, Dave."

Then he was gone leaving a very pissed off Kurt in front of him.

"Something I can help you with, Fancy?"

"Don't call me that."

"Fine, something I can help you, _Hummel_?"

"Yeah, how about telling me where you get off acting like you were wronged somehow."

"What?"

"You don't get to be mad, Dave. I did nothing wrong, so it was very rude and immature of you to take it out on Blaine."

"I'm the immature one? Oh wait, let me guess, you found out what happened from Blaine, and instead of verifying it with any of the other people who were actually there and heard what happened, you just choose to trust him, because I'm an evil, horrible, ugly human being who has no heart or brain and cannot possibly ever be right about anything, ever."

"I didn't say that."

"What the hell do you want from me, Kurt? I try to be nice, you scoff at me. I try to defend you, and you yell at me. Do you want me to live up to the expectations you have of me? Do you want me to be mean to you? I don't know what else to do."

"How about you stop trying to one up me and making me jealous. Am I really supposed to believe it was coincidence that twenty minutes after Blaine and I show up, your ex-boyfriend miraculously shows up too? And not only that, the conversation is about how perfect you two are, and how great it is that you are such a positive gay role model ."

"So, you're jealous of Tyler?"

"No. I'm tired of you trying to make me jealous."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, Kurt. I didn't invite him. Mercedes did. But truthfully? I'm glad he was here tonight, to save me from watching you and Blaine fawn all over each other even though "you're not together."

"We're not. Okay then. You're not. I don't care. And about the other thing, I told Tyler that he should interview you, because what you do with your kids is more meaningful and impactful than playing in the NHL and having people watch me on television, but his bosses insisted it be me because of the whole, "almost paralyzed, career ending injury" thing.

"Oh so playing on the sympathy thing then."

"Yeah, I guess. Believe me; I know I'm no role model. But, my friend needs help, so I'm helping him out. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going home."

"Wait, what did you mean when you said you tried to defend me?"

"It doesn't matter, Kurt. Either way, it didn't really help."

With that, Dave drove home. He knew he was going to relive the events of this night over and over and would get no sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So this chapter is really freaking long. But yeah, this sets up the continuation of their relationship and story in the future. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. Again, I don't use a beta; so all mistakes are my own. Feedback is appreciated and taken to heart!

On his way home, Dave stopped and got a pizza, a six-pack of beer, and some ice cream. He wanted to eat and drink his pain away.

He dropped the food in the kitchen, put on some gym shorts and a tank top.

He stopped to feed Shredder, the cat that Brittany Pierce had given him when they were in high school and dropped some food in Penis the turtle's cage, also a gift from Brittany. How that damn turtle was still alive was beyond him.

He finally made his way back into the kitchen, grabbed his pizza, the bottle of patron, his beer, and his ice cream.

As he was flipping through his Netflix queue, he found _Demolition Man_ on instant streaming and pushed play.

With every sip of Patron with a beer chaser he took, he felt better and better.

Eventually he noticed the ice cream dripping and melting so he stumbled to the freezer to put it away.

He happened to look out his window to see someone walking up the sidewalk to his front door.

He tried to focus but his vision was blurry.

He flung the door open before anyone could ring the doorbell.

Dave squinted his eyes to help his brain focus on who it was interrupting his drinking party.

"Fancy that you?"

"Are you drunk, Dave? Jesus Christ, it's been an hour since you left."

"Did you seriously come to bitch at me for drinking? God you're a bitch."

Dave walked away and left the door open. He felt fuzzy and like he was floating on air. At the moment all he cared about was sitting back on the couch and watching Sylvester Stallone running around in the tight black t-shirt while flexing his muscles.

He heard the door close behind him and thought Fancy had finally left.

He reached for the patron again when he saw Kurt out of the corner of his eye.

He took the bottle from his hand and just shook his head.

"You don't even want to know why I came over here?"

"Not really."

"Damn, that's cold."

"Kurt, it's clear you want to say something to me, so just do it."

"I came to apologize."

Dave snorted out loud.

"Apologize for what?"

"For assuming you were being an asshole tonight."

"Only for tonight?"

Kurt ignored that and kept talking.

"Everyone told me what happened when Rachel and I were in the house. I didn't mean to bitch you out. I mean I sort of figured that Blaine was being a douche again, but I didn't want it to be true, you know?"

"Well as long as you didn't mean to…"

"God, Dave. Just let me apologize without interrupting me, will you?"

Dave closed his eyes. He was so ready to slip into oblivion.

"I'm sorry, Dave. Okay? I know you're not the asshole you were in high school. I'm sorry that I keep losing my cool around you, but you irritate me so damn much?"

Dave's eyes flew open.

"_I _irritate _you?_"

"Yes. It's like everything I ever wanted, you have and I just don't understand how someone who made the choices you did in high school end up with this marvelous life and I have nothing."

"I'm really getting tired of listening to you bitch at me because of my life. I'm sorry things didn't work out for you the way you thought they would, but it's not my fault. I apologized to you in high school for what I did. I got help, therapy, and I made much better decisions in college. My life is good because I chose to change. That's the only reason. Well that and you."

"What about me?"

"I changed because of you."

"Why because of me?"

"Because I hated what happened to us in high school and I was tired of always seeing my actions hurt you. So I changed as best I could. It was too late for us then, but you should know that what you said affected me."

Dave closed his eyes again.

Suddenly he felt a weight on his lap and then Kurt's lips on his own.

_WHAT. THE. FUCK._

He thought to himself about how bad that decision was. But his body reacted faster than his brain was reasoning and he opened his mouth.

No sooner had he done that, when Kurt slipped his tongue inside and all further though left Dave's mind.

He felt Kurt's hands pull at his hair and pull their bodies closer. Dave had his hands on Kurt's hips and slid up his back and finally to his head.

As the kissing deepened he felt Kurt rock into him and the feeling of Kurt's hardness on his own sent a shock straight to his groin.

He was confused, shocked, and very turned on. Considering the night he had just had, it made no sense and he felt the overwhelming urge to get away from the situation.

He pushed Kurt off him while simultaneously trying to stand up and get away.

The mixture of the alcohol, the adrenaline, and the sexual haze that permeated his brain made it extremely difficult and he felt himself stumble.

The next thing he saw was the very sharp edge of his heavy wooden coffee table coming up to meet his sight.

As he drifted in and out of consciousness he could hear Kurt screaming and freaking out.

He tried to assure him he was okay and still alive.

He mumbled,

"'s, fine, Fancy."

"What, Dave? What are you trying to say?"

"I'm fine, Fancy. Quit freaking out."

"You need to open your eyes when you say that, Dave."

"I don't wanna, just let me sleep."

"No. Your head is bleeding, Dave. You already have a bad neck and probably a concussion, that mixed with the alcohol is the recipe for disaster."

"You talk too much, Hummel. Go away."

He heard Kurt leave the living room and finally relaxed. He just needed a few hours of sleep, then in the morning life would be okay."

He had no idea how much time had passed when he suddenly felt ice-cold water drench him.

That finally urged him out of his stupor.

"What the fuck, Hummel!"

"Sorry, Dave, but I needed you to wake up."

Dave's brain screamed at him as he finally opened his eyes. He squinted trying to focus on the spinning room.

He finally focused and saw Kurt kneeling over him cradling his head in his hands.

Kurt's face was wet and he looked terrified.

"Why do you have water on your face, Fancy?"

"Because I thought I killed you."

"I'm clearly talking and moving my limbs. I'm fine."

"That is up for the doctor to decide. I'm taking you to the emergency room, because you need stitches."

"I don't need any doctors."

"Don't argue with me, Karofsky. You are going."

He helped Dave sit up, who immediately winced and grabbed his head.

"Fuck."

"I told you, you needed help."

"Stop talking, Hummel, Christ."

"Come on, you need to get up."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that? I can barely sit up."

Kurt kneeled beside him and told him to lean on him.

He grunted as he tried to hoist both himself and Dave up.

"I am not _that _fat, you jackass!"

"Did I say anything?"

"You didn't need to. The stupid noises are enough to let me know you think I'm fat."

"I'm grunted because all of your weight is currently on me, Dave. Anyone would grunt."

"Just stop talking and get me to my bedroom. I am not going anywhere drenched."

Dave was shivering. His teeth chattered as his body tried to get used to the shock of the ice-cold water.

"Where is your bedroom?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean which bedroom did you choose?"

"I chose the one that doesn't look like the offspring of a unicorn and fairy. That one that doesn't fucking sparkle like that gay vampire from Twilight."

Kurt chuckled and led him down the hallway.

He unceremoniously dumped him on the bed.

"You need to sit up. I'm going to get you some clothes."

Kurt went through some of his drawers and into his closet.

The only thing Dave could think of was how much his head fucking hurt and that he hoped Kurt didn't stumble across his porn collection.

Finally, Kurt was back and dropping a pile of clothing in his lap.

"I'll be outside if you need any help."

Kurt left the room and Dave sat staring at the clothing in his hand. For the life of him he couldn't figure out what he was supposed to do with it. But he was growing more and more uncomfortable as the wetness and coldness was seeping into him and into the comforter on his bed.

He tried to lift his arms and he groaned in pain. Any movement caused his head to feel as if someone was stabbing his brain over and over.

The sound caused Kurt to burst into the room.

Dave was struggling to get his tank top off over his head with as little movement as possible.

"Dave just stop."

Dave stilled his movements and watched warily as Kurt approached him.

"Move your arm over there. Okay. Just sit still."

Kurt went to work removing his shirt. He slid his hands under the tank top and moved Dave's arms for him. For some reason it hurt less when it wasn't his brain telling his limbs what to do. The feeling of Kurt's slim fingernails running up his chest caused him to shiver again. His erection from earlier had gone down significantly but it threatened to come back and even worse.

Once his shirt was off, Kurt moved his hands lower.

Dave needed to calm himself and collect himself before Kurt did anything else.

He grabbed his wrist.

"Dave, you don't have anything I haven't seen before. I'm only here to help you get changed and into new clothes, but if you'd prefer to go to the hospital with wet underwear then by all means."

Dave removed his hand from Kurt's wrist and closed his eyes. He felt the warm fingertips of Kurt slip inside his underwear and start to pull them down. He was definitely hard now and there was no way he could pretend what Kurt was doing wasn't affecting him.

He barely opened his eyes to see Kurt blushing a pretty shade of red. He didn't say anything and Dave was grateful for that.

Then Kurt was sliding on a fresh pair of boxers and sliding them up his legs.

Dave pulled them up the rest of the way. He sat there as Kurt helped him put a pair of sweatpants on and helped him stand up to pull them the rest of the way up.

He was standing when he felt like he was going to pass out again. He started swaying when he felt himself tugged against Kurt's smaller frame and being propped up.

"Sorry, Fancy. I think it must have affected my balance or something."

"It's fine, Dave."

Kurt helped him slide a button up shirt on and went to work on the buttons.

"Come on, Dave. We'll take my car if that's okay. I mean it's not a brand new car like yours, but it works."

Dave didn't say anything. He just let Kurt lead him around.

He barely heard anything Kurt said as his brain decided it had had enough for that evening.

He remembers Kurt pressing his house keys and wallet into his hands.

The next thing he remembered he was sitting in the hospital with Kurt filling out insurance forms.

"What the hell, where am I!"

"Oh thank God. "

"Why am in the hospital wearing different clothes, and why am I here with you?"

"Because you hit your head on your coffee table and got a concussion. You need stitches."

"But how did I get here?"

"I was with you, remember?"

Dave's head hurt too much to piece anything together at the moment.

Finally his name was being called. He tried to get up but felt even doing that was a struggle.

He felt Kurt trying to help him and he tried to brush him off.

"Relax, Dave, I'm just going to make sure you get into the examination room, okay?"

Dave was too out of it to even care at that point. He just let himself be led by Kurt down the hall.

He was finally being helped on a bed and having lights shone in his eyes.

The doctor turned to Kurt and asked him questions about what had happened, and about his insurance.

He had no idea how Kurt knew any of it, and didn't really care. He just wanted to sleep.

"So, Kurt is it? Your boyfriend here is going to need stitches. That should take about half an hour. Then we'll do an MRI and a cat scan to make sure there is no further damage, and he'll stay here overnight to be observed."

Dave tried to tell the doctor that Fancy was _not _his boyfriend, but his mind and mouth would not cooperate. He kept waiting for Hummel to scoff at that and make some disparaging remark, but Kurt only asked a few more questions.

He was then hooked up to an IV and within a few minutes the alcohol was starting to wear off, but the overwhelming pain in his head started to increase.

He groaned when he felt the doctor prodding his head checking for any further injuries.

"Looks like the IV is finally starting to work. Welcome back to the land of the living, Mr. Karofsky."

"Thanks, doc, but do you have anything to help with the pain?"

"Well I'm almost done with the exam, and in a few minutes, I'll start the stitches. After those are done you can have your pain medication."

Dave just grunted and closed his eyes again.

"So, Dave, who do you think will win the central division in the NHL this year?"

"What?" 

"Sorry, Dave, but you have a concussion, we have to keep you awake until we make sure everything is kosher. So talk to me about hockey. Your boyfriend tells me it's your favorite thing outside of eating."

Dave sent a glare Kurt's way. Who just grinned and flipped through some girly magazine.

"Umm, yeah, I love hockey. I played for the Sharks for two years."

"I actually knew that. Says here in your chart, you were treated for a broken vertebrae and a major brain contusion after a game against the Detroit Red Wings."

"Yep, that's me."

"I think you're going to be just fine. You are moving well, responding to commands and talking. I think you'll just have a horrible headache in the morning and maybe a reminder to not stand up suddenly especially when you have that much alcohol in your system."

Dave laughed at that.

"Uhh, yeah. Thanks for that reminder."

The doctor was then moving in to clean his head wound.

"Okay, this is going to hurt really badly, Dave. Kurt, maybe you should wait outside while I do this."

"No, no, let my boyfriend be in the room while you do that. "

Kurt rolled his eyes and bit out,

"Yeah, I can't leave my boyfriend alone. I just need to make sure he's alright."

"Well if you're going to stay, you should make yourself useful. Come sit by his bed and hold his hand. He's going to need it when I do the stitches."

Kurt shook his head in disbelief and walked closer.

He bent down near Dave's head and whispered,

"You are a real jackass, you know that?"

Dave whispered back,

"You deserve it for nearly killing me."

The doctor just grinned.

"Okay you lovebirds, there will be plenty of time for that later. Right now, Kurt just take his hand. Dave don't be afraid to scream, cry, yell, whatever. This is going to hurt."

Dave just closed his eyes. Truthfully he was glad Kurt was there, the feeling of his hand in Kurt's was comforting.

Then he felt the needle going into his skull and he groaned louder than he ever had in his life.

He didn't want to hurt Kurt and tried to fist his hand on the hospital bed but it didn't help. He was shaking and sweating from the extreme pain.

"It's okay, Dave. Squeeze my hand, you won't break me."

The next sweep of the thread caused him to groan in pain once again and this time he gripped Kurt's hand. He could feel Kurt flinch and he felt horrible.

Kurt said nothing and offered him both hands.

When it was over, Dave felt tears silently streaming out of his eyes.

His hand still grasped by Kurt's tiny ones.

"Can he have pain meds now?"

"Just as soon as I check the results of the tests he had when he first came in."

The doctor left the room and Dave finally opened his eyes.

He turned his head to look at Kurt who had tears in his eyes as well.

"Oh my God, Kurt. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

He removed his hand and Kurt retracted his hands.

Dave could see the beginnings of bruises forming on the back of his hands and he felt awful.

"Kurt, you should've told me to stop squeezing so hard."

"No, it's fine. Your pain was tens times what a few bruised hands are."

"No. There is no excuse. I shouldn't have hurt you. I'm sorry. I promised myself I wasn't going to be the cause of your tears anymore. Dammit."

Dave looked away ashamed and embarrassed. He was no better than he was in high school.

"I wasn't crying because of my hands, you big idiot."

"Did I hurt you somewhere else?"

"No. I was crying because I hated seeing you in that much pain and not being able to do something about it."

"Wow, Fancy. I'm surprised you care."

"Hey! I am capable of compassion. I just never felt it for you before."

"Thanks for staying, Kurt. You can go home now. The hospital said they called my parents for me and I'm sure they'll come get me tomorrow and help me get home."

"I'm not going anywhere. When you first came in they asked how we were related and I had to tell them you were my partner for them to even let me help you get admitted. So I'm staying. Besides, I feel obligated because I am the reason you got drunk in the first place."

That statement hit Dave right in the chest. _Obligated._ Of course that's the only reason Kurt was there, because he was the reason for Dave being so fucked up and he just couldn't feel guilty about that. So he kissed him out of obligation and apologized out of obligation. Well fuck that.

"Seriously, Kurt. Just go home. Get some sleep."

"Fine, but please call me if you need anything."

"I will be fine. You've fulfilled your obligation, okay? I don't need you staying here out of guilt or whatever misguided emotions you're feeling."

Kurt looked hurt at the way Dave was brushing him off and Dave was in too much pain and too hurt to even care.

Kurt slipped out of the room then and Dave was finally left in peace.

The first thing he did was cry because of the pain and the hurt and rejection he always felt after talking to Kurt.

Then he took a sip of water, laid back and tried to rest his eyes and brain for a bit.

The doctor finally came back in, told him his head had a bit of swelling, but he was okay. He gave him some pain medication and drifted off to sleep.

He slept fitfully through the night and each time he woke up he saw someone sitting in the chair by his bed. He figured it was his mother, and went back to sleep.

The next morning he woke up to a nurse poking and prodding him."

"Ouch."

"Sorry, Dave. Just changing your IV."

"It's okay. When can I get out of here?"

"Probably this afternoon sometime. The doctor will be back in to check on you around noon and if all looks good, you'll be out of here by four."

"Great."

The nurse checked his blood pressure, and then turned to leave.

"I just want to say that you two are the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life. Seriously. You have an awesome boyfriend."

She grinned and left.

He called out,

"What boyfriend?"

He looked over and saw Kurt curled up in the chair beside his bed. His head tucked into himself with his jacket over his body.

Had he stayed here all night? Is that who was holding his hand last night and wiping his brow with a wet cloth?

He watched him sleep for a bit, then finally felt too awkward. So he turned the television on and flipped to ESPN.

He heard Kurt stretch and moan.

"How you're feeling, Dave?"

"Like someone ran over my head with a Mack Truck."

"Well, I hear that's normal after a concussion."

"So you snuck back here after I told you to go home?"

"As I was leaving your parents showed up. They basically got the information from the doctor and said that you'd be fine and could get home on your own. I felt bad. No one should have to spend a night in the hospital alone."

"So once again you feel bad for me and give me pity? Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Why are you so upset, Dave? I was just trying to do something nice."

"Because you only ever do "nice" things for me, when you feel guilty. Is it too much to ask for anyone to do something for me because they actually like me and want to do it for me? Believe me, I've spent my fair share of nights in the hospital alone after my neck broke. I don't need anyone sitting by my bedside holding my hand and singing Kumbaya to me."

"You know what, fine? I'll just leave and let you fill your prescription on your own and figure out how you're going to get home on your own."

"Do you really think that little of me, Kurt? I do have friends you know. Friends that would help me out if I asked them too. I have Azimio, Berry, Puckerman, Evans, Hummel, even Abrams or the lesbians would help me out. I really don't get why feel the need to constantly insult me."

"You are infuriating."

"So are you!"

"How am I the infuriating one?"

"You constantly belittle me, make me feel like crap about who I am and then you turn around and make out with me three times. You are confusing and really annoying."

"So you want to talk about that kiss, then? Is that what this is about? I'm sorry I kissed you and nearly killed you. Believe me, it won't happen again."

"Can you at least answer why you've kissed me three times now without provocation?"

"WITHOUT PROVOCATION!" Listen to me, _David._ Each time we have kissed is because you have done or said something to me. The first time was because of Blaine, I will admit that, the second time I just needed you to not talk, and this last time was because of Blaine too I guess."

"Well at least you're honest. I figured this last one was about Blaine."

"I'm sorry, Dave. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"You're right. You shouldn't have, but I guess we're even. I kissed you in high school and stole your first kiss, and you got back at me. It's fine. Let's just call it even. I think though, for the sake of my sanity, we should not interact anymore. I mean we'll have to for work obviously, but I really think we cannot have any sort of relationship. We're bad for each other."

"So, just like that you want to erase what has happened over the past few months between us? I thought we were starting to become friends."

"Friends? Seriously? What kind of friend constantly accuses them of trying to hurt them and calling them names and belittling them? I don't need friends like that."

"So what? You're just going to walk away and pretend like nothing happened?"

"I'm not saying nothing happened, Kurt. I just don't like how I feel about myself when I'm around you. After I talk to you or interact with you, I feel like shit about myself. Partly because I allow you to let me feel that way, and because part of me realizes you will never truly forgive me for who I was in high school. I will always feel like that insecure, terrified teenager who hated himself when I'm around you. And I don't want to go back to that place. I don't want to be friends with you, Kurt. It hurts too damn much."

Kurt was about to say something when the doctor came in the room.

"Hey, guys. It looks like everything is okay with you, Dave. I'll get your release papers started and you should be out of here in no time at all."

"Great, thanks doc."

"Next time you decide to drink, maybe you should pad your furniture."

"Thanks, I'll try to remember that."

The doctor left and Dave struggled to get out of bed.

Kurt was up before Dave could say anything and helped him to his feet.

He handed him the stack of clothes and helped him to the bathroom.

Dave looked into the mirror. He looked wrecked. His eyes were puffy and red from crying, his under eyes were dark with circles, his hair was sticking everywhere, and he was pale.

He changed clothes and opened the bathroom door.

Kurt handed him a toothbrush and some toothpaste.

"I asked the nurses for this."

Dave took it from his hand and brushed his teeth. He tried to fix his appearance as best he could, but finally gave up. He was going to have to take a bath later, because he wasn't allowed to shower with the stitches.

He finally walked back out and saw Kurt gone. His chest constricted and he felt physical pain. He didn't even know why he cared. Kurt made it painfully obvious that he would always want Blaine, that he was an obligation and it didn't' matter how good he became; he'd always be that person from high school.

He lay on the bed until the nurse came to get him with the wheelchair.

"You're free to go, Mr. Karofsky."

"Thanks."

She wheeled him outside and handed him a small bag with his cell phone, wallet, and keys.

He started to dial Azimio's number when Kurt's car pulled up.

"Come on, Dave. I'll take you to get your prescription filled, then I'll take you home."

"I thought you left."

"I told you last night, I wasn't leaving you alone. Now come on."

Dave made his way to the car and got inside.

He barely remembered riding in it the night before but he couldn't help but appreciate the roominess of the car.

Of course it was a Toyota, the kind of car Kurt had tried to get him to buy earlier.

Kurt took him to the store and helped him get his prescription, some Gatorade, and asked him if he wanted lunch.

"Just take me home, Kurt."

"Are you sure? You're not supposed to take that on an empty stomach."

"Fine, just get me a sub or something."

Kurt drove to a local sandwich shop and reappeared five minutes later with huge sandwiches and a couple of soft drinks.

He had a Sprite and a Coca Cola in each hand.

"Which one do you want?"

"The Sprite, if you don't mind."

Kurt tossed it to him. 

He drove Dave to his house and turned the car off.

He went around to help Dave out of the car and helped him inside.

He opened up his antibiotics and his pain medication and gave him one of each.

"Take these and eat your sandwich."

"You don't have to stay with me, Kurt. I'm not helpless."

"I know you're not, but I want to make sure you actually take it easy like the doctor told you to."

Dave and Kurt ate their sandwiches in silence and when it was over. Kurt was telling Dave to go lay down.

Dave wanted to argue, but the look on Kurt's face said he'd get nowhere.

So he went into this room and lay down.

The pain medication started to work wonderfully then and he felt delightfully floaty again.

Kurt came into the room and brought him a cup of chipped ice with Gatorade over it and told him to drink it.

Dave was feeling very euphoric at that moment and sat up.

He pulled Kurt on to the bed.

"Thanks for staying with me last night, Hummel."

Kurt looked at him and burst out laughing.

"I'm glad the pain meds are working."

"Yeah, I feel fuzzy. Like a caterpillar."

Kurt sat on the bed beside him and Dave snuggled down into the bed.

Kurt started to move,

"I should go and let you get sleep."

"Would you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Yeah."

Dave flipped onto the side that didn't hurt and stared as Kurt lay down beside him and flipped on his side as well.

All Dave remembers is feeling like he could fly and then he was whisked away into sleep.

He woke up a few hours later with cottonmouth and sharp pain in his head.

Kurt was still there sleeping. He was thrown into a panic.

WHAT THE HELL HAD HAPPENED!

Suddenly he his memories came back and he blushed. Damn. He had asked Kurt to stay. Well there goes his playing it cool.

Kurt started to stir and opened his eyes to see Dave staring at him with a panicked look in his eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I fell asleep too."

"It's okay, I just wasn't expecting to wake up to find you in my bed."

"Uhh, yeah. This is weird. Sorry dude."

Both of them moved at the same time to get up and they ended up knocking heads.

"FUCKING FUCK." Dave felt like someone had just punched him in the skull again.

"OH MY GOD, DAVE! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just please stay away from me."

Dave looked up to see Kurt almost near tears again.

"Seriously, Fancy. I'm fine. I've had worse knocks playing hockey."

Kurt started to calm down and told Dave to lie back down.

He gave him some more pain medication and watched restlessly until it started to work.

Dave flung his arm over Kurt's torso knocking him back on the bed.

"Sorry, man." He couldn't help but giggle.

Kurt just laughed and pulled the covers up over Dave's frame.

"Go to bed, Dave."

"Oh no!"

"What is wrong now?"

"We never finished that bulletin board and school starts in three days!"

"Seriously? You're thinking of _that _right now?"

"Yes. I can't have my kids thinking we're boring teachers without cool bulletin boards."

"I don't think the kids will be paying attention to the bulletin boards, Dave, but if it makes you feel better I'll go and do it tomorrow."

Dave grinned and pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

"You're the best co-teacher ever, Fancy."

Kurt smiled back and then moved his head and captured Dave's lips.

"What did I say earlier about kissing me, Fancy?"

"I kissed you that time because I wanted to, Dave."

"Oh, well, okay. That's good cause I wanted you to too."

Dave drifted off to sleep with a grin on his lips and Kurt still in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Dave finally woke up a few hours later and made his way to the kitchen. He was exhausted and his head felt as if someone dropped a twenty-pound anvil on it.

It was still light outside, but the inside was dark, and he walked into the kitchen by the guide of the pale sun light streaming through the windows.

He saw the note on the refrigerator as soon as he stepped in and smelled something delicious.

He saw that the oven was on, as he picked the note up.

_I went to the school to finish those bulletin boards. I ordered some takeout from Breadstix, but you were so out of it, I let you sleep. I am warming some of it though, so eat it whenever you're ready. _

_-Kurt_

_P.S. I also went grocery shopping while I was out. You need to eat better. I also cleaned while you were sleeping. Maybe consider hiring a housekeeper with all that money you have._

Dave just rolled his eyes. Of course, Kurt had to be a bitch even when he was being "nice."

He grabbed the food out of the oven, turned it off.

He went to go grab a beer, and realized that Kurt had replaced all his favorite beer with lite crap. He was not pleased.

One of the few pleasures he got in life was sitting down after a hard, long day of having to put up with Kurt by drinking a beer. One that was not lite and one that did not taste like watered down urine.

He grabbed a Gatorade instead and sat down at the island.

Just then, he saw the light on his phone blinking and he pushed the button.

_David Karofsky. I told you to be careful when drinking! Kurt called me and told me what was going on. I just got back from Cleveland a few hours ago, but if you're up to it, we could meet this evening and maybe watch the Indians vs. Tigers and do the interview. Let me know!_

Dave groaned. In the excitement of getting, a concussion and having Kurt turn his entire world upside down, he had completely forgotten about the damn interview.

They were starting school in less than five days though, so he needed to get it over with it, before life got too busy for him.

He called Tyler and told him to come over and to bring some goddamn good beer with him.

Tyler just laughed when Dave told him what Kurt had done and said something about them acting like an old married couple already.

Dave shuddered at the thought.

Forty minutes later he had eaten, showered, and was sitting on his couch watching the game.

He heard the doorbell ring, and went to answer it.

Tyler came in with his messenger bag and handed Dave 2 six packs of various flavored domestic beer.

Dave couldn't stop the enormous grin from covering his face, even though smiling that big hurt his head.

He grabbed a _Blue Moon_, and downed half of it in seconds.

"Careful there, big guy. Last time you drank you nearly killed yourself. Plus you're mixing it with pain killers, never a good combination."

"Shut up. Don't even pretend that you would not do the same thing, if someone who once hated you is treating you like a stupid child."

"You two are both acting like stupid children."

"Thanks."

"I'm serious, Dave. I can't even wrap my head around the fact that you two never dated. You act as if you were together for years, had a painful breakup, and are still in love with each other. It's like the start to every bad romantic comedy I've ever seen."

"We are not in love, Tyler. That isn't even possible. Kurt has hated me since high school and now barely tolerates me."

"Right. So that's why he kissed you, right?"

"How did you know he kissed me?"

"Y_ou_ told me. Remember? The night we drove to Columbus to see Blaine perform. You told me about the times he kissed you. Are you sure the concussion didn't give you lasting brain damage?"

"No, I just, never mind…"

"OH MY GOD, DAVID. Did he kiss you again?"

"That's sort of why I got the concussion."

"Wait, are you saying that you two kissed so great you passed and hit your head?"

"No, we basically made out, and by the time I realized what we were doing, it had gone on for a while, but I also knew that he was only kissing me because he was pissed off at Blaine, and you were in Cleveland, meaning I'm apparently the only other gay guy he knows."

"And?"

"And so I told him we shouldn't do it, I pushed him away, stood up to fast, lost my coordination, and injured myself when I fell against the coffee table."

"And then he made sure you got to the hospital and stayed with you and brought you home? I don't think he hates you."

"Ehh, I don't know. It's complicated."

"Real life relationships usually are. At least one where real emotion and feelings are involved, Dave."

"He may have also kissed me for real a few hours ago."

"Really? What do you mean by "for real"?

"Well he kissed me a second time later, and I think I told him I wanted him to kiss me or something. Oh God. I'm such a dork. He really must think I'm an idiot."

"Well you are an idiot, but so is he. I'm pretty sure if he kissed you and you told him you wanted him to, that you both wanted to kiss each other. It's like explaining kissing to four year olds."

"You are not helpful at all as a friend."

"Sometimes, I think the only way to help you, is to get you off your stubborn ass and to see the error of your ways. It's a never-ending job, Dave. Trust me. Azimio and I need to start a support group. I swear."

"Oh God, Azimio. I need to call him and let him know I'm okay."

"Don't worry about it, Dave. Azimio knows. I called him as soon as Kurt called me. It's all good, and I kept Azimio company today. Or I guess he kept me company. He drove with me to Cleveland.

"Oh, really? What were you doing in Cleveland?"

"Oh, nothing actually. Just had an appointment and I knew Azimio was waiting on the construction bid for the new football field, so I decided whom better than to spend an afternoon with? Besides, you know that we became friend when we dated. Azimio and I had plenty of great times playing practical jokes on you in college."

"Don't remind me. I remember the time you took all my underwear and spray painted them gold."

"That was so much fun. You were so mad and had to wear gold bedazzled boxers for a week until your mom could buy you new ones."

They talked and laughed for a while more before they started the interview.

They were nearly done with the interview when the doorbell rang.

Dave got up and headed to the door.

Kurt was standing there with a gigantic box, struggling.

Dave opened the door took the box from him in one hand and put it under his arm.

"You know you could've waited until tomorrow to bring this stuff back."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay before I went home for the evening."

"Really? Or did you drive by and see Tyler's car and figure out that we were doing the interview tonight and felt the need to stop by and make fun of my apparent stupidity some more?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You dumped out all of my beer, Kurt. ALL OF IT."

"Because you seriously need to eat better. The beer you had and your food, all of it is loaded with unnecessary fat, sugar, and sodium and empty calories."

"Oh, so this is the fat thing again. So I'm fat and stupid and I can't take care of myself? Is that what it is?"

"I didn't come over here to fight with you, Dave."

"You are so goddamn annoying. I can't even…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Right now, I'm too annoyed and pissed off to have this conversation with you."

"I don't understand why you would be so mad at me trying to help you?"

"HELP ME? Oh my God, Kurt. Since when is constantly making me feel fat and ugly and stupid helping me?"

"That was never my intention."

"Really? NEVER? I'm pretty sure the day I kissed you in high school it was."

"HEAVENS TO BETSY, DAVID. WILL YOU NEVER LET THAT GO?"

"You're making it sort of hard, Kurt, considering you keep fucking doing it."

Tyler made his way out to the foyer.

"Boys, I'm pretty sure having this screaming argument while the front door is hanging open, is not the best idea."

Kurt looked at Tyler and took a deep breath.

"You're right, Tyler. You are absolutely right. I'm going home. Maybe you can talk some sense into him."

"Fuck you, Hummel."

Dave was pissed off and hurt and a mix of things he couldn't even put into words at the moment.

He watched as Kurt angrily stomped off and looked back at Tyler, who took one look at his face of misery.

"Dave go back into the living room, sit down, watch the game, and drink your beer. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"What are you doing?"

Tyler ignored his question and walked outside.

Kurt sat in his car with his hands shaking. He didn't even know why he cared. Dave was his high school bully. He was the guy who made him cry every day of high school and drove him to a boarding school. He was also the guy he had been in love with since the first day of fourth grade.

He remembers stepping off the bus and seeing him standing off to the side with his sunglasses, Ohio State t-shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes, but there was something about the way he took off his sunglasses, and smiled at him. His entire face lit up and his hazel eyes sparkled.

Kurt felt something in his stomach that he had never felt before. He brushed it off as nervousness for the first day of school. But the feeling never went away. Every time he saw Dave show off on the monkey bars at recess or telling stupid and corny jokes, his stomach always felt like there were butterflies in it.

He didn't get it and he certainly didn't enjoy always feeling nervous around him. In fact, any time Dave spoke to him, he stuttered, blushed, and felt incredibly stupid.

He hated it.

So he pretended as if he was above it all. That he didn't affect him as much as he really did.

Dave quit talking to him and spent more and more time with the Azimio, his best friend who was even bigger and stronger than he was. Kurt was always jealous of Azimio. He and Dave were always laughing and rough housing and he didn't even know why he cared at all.

Jr. High came and went and he and Dave actually became friends and by that time he realized what the feelings were, he was pretty much in love with Dave and had always been and he tried his hardest not to scare him away. Dave seemed to be interested too and Kurt got his hopes up, and then freshman year came.

Dave was accepted on the hockey team as a starter and things went downhill. Kurt was hoping that maybe he could come out to Dave and that Dave, who he was sure was at the very least bisexual, would accept him and even if they weren't together, they could be friends. Except, Dave wrote faggot on his locker, and became a bitter, angry jock who enjoyed being cruel to him.

He went home crying every day. He hated that someone he had been so in love with would be so cruel. So he set his sights on another jock that was less than bright, sweet, innocent, and safe. Finn Hudson.

That crashed and burned though and after he made his crush obvious, Dave treated him even worse.

Then things got really awkward and painful and Kurt lost his temper and finally confronted Dave.

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Dave ended up kissing him, and Kurt was too stunned and shocked to even realize what was going on.

When he realized Dave was going in for a second kiss, he pushed him away. He wanted to ask Dave what the fuck was going on, but Dave took it as some sort of rejection, considering Kurt had just spent the past five minutes tearing down his appearance and everything about him.

He hadn't meant any of it though. He couldn't. He loved the way Dave looked; he was just so angry and upset.

He cried for an hour in the bathroom after that.

When he had found out from Mr. Schuester that their new rivalry was the Warblers from Dalton, he decided to do a reconnaissance mission and ended up being caught. But he had met Blaine Potter. He was gorgeous, a year older with deep brown eyes, and a perfect face and perfectly coiffed hair. He was everything anyone could ever want in a boyfriend, and he was out and proud. The school had a zero tolerance policy and he felt accepted and awesome from the few hours he had spent there.

Blaine had told him all he needed was courage and that he could make it through high school even with being bullied.

So Kurt went back to school and got pushed into the lockers by Dave again. He told Blaine about the kiss and his confusion and wanted to know what he should do.

Blaine convinced him the best thing they could do is help Dave realize he was gay and help him come out of the closet. They basically ambushed him and that had not gone well. Dave was even further in the closet, angrier, and clearly upset and hurt by the actions Kurt had taken. He felt horrid and wanted so badly to just pull Dave aside privately and find out what was going on, but Blaine insisted Dave just needed time.

The bullying got worse and one instance happened in front of his Dad.

Parents were called in, Dave was suspended, and Kurt felt even worse.

The look on Dave's face when he looked at him as he left broke his heart.

Then the school board overturned the decision and Kurt was put in a predicament, he knew the bullying would get worse, because was Dave not only full of self-loathing and hating, he had betrayed him and Dave was also upset and hurt at him. Not a good combination for a bully.

So his dad and Carole decided to send him to Dalton. And he went. He joined the Warblers and quickly learned the way of a private, all boys' school. He learned he was low man on the totem pole and that unlike at McKinley; he didn't stand out or shine, because there were so many guys like him at the school. And the worst travesty of all was that they were forced to wear uniforms. No fashion at all at the school. But no more bullying. No more worrying about what Dave would do or say to him and best of all no more conflicting and confusing feelings about Dave.

He tried hard to forget about him, and the more he talked to Blaine and the other Warblers, the more he realized he did deserve better, Dave would never be the man for him, even if he did come out, and that it was okay and healthy even to hate him. He let their words and their underhanded manipulation work on him and by the time regional's rolled around he hated Dave.

Then he saw Dave with the Glee kids and he freaked out. What the hell was he doing there? All he could think while performing was that Dave was in the audience watching him. He felt like he had just dragged all the Warblers down with his inability to focus.

Dave tried to talk to him, but he couldn't handle and probably more rudely than he should've basically implied he was a stalker, and should leave.

That was the last time he had seen Dave until the awkward day in the school office. And the thing was, Dave looked better than even. He clearly had taken his words thrown in anger to heart. He was built and good looking as ever, and knowing he had come out years ago, he looked confident and happy, and Kurt was jealous. He was still in a manipulative, borderline abusive relationship with Blaine, and he was unhappy. And he took it out on Dave.

Looking back over the last few weeks, he realized that he was treating Dave as if Blaine had treated him and taking his anger out on him.

On top of which, things were just awkward when he was around Dave. It was clear the feelings he had for him in school, were still there, never going away, always simmering under the surface. He clearly had feelings for Dave that weren't just anger or hate or confusion. And he didn't appreciate them, considering Dave clearly did not like him and always pushed him away.

Of course, he had already made an idiot of himself far too many times to count by kissing him. And kissing Dave was like fireworks on the Fourth of July, getting a new scarf, and singing better than Rachel Berry combined. It was seriously the best thing he'd ever experienced, and his brain and heart kept trying to get him to imagine what having sex with him would be like.

He didn't want to feel that way about Dave, hell, he didn't even want to like him at all, but he couldn't help himself. Dave was clearly nothing like he was in high school, and he was as he was in eighth grade, except grown up, with rock hard abs, and a killer smile, and a freaking teacher with his dream house, and a sports car. Seriously, everything Kurt could ever want, well Dave had it, and seemingly did it better than Kurt.

So, not only was Kurt crushing hard on his former bully, he was also insanely jealous of everything Dave had. It was unfair and cruel and he blamed God, the universe, _whatever_, for doling out heaps of cosmic irony on him.

He moaned and put his face in his hands. He was an idiot. He had gotten in yet another fight with Dave over something incredibly stupid. And he couldn't help himself. Every time, Dave spoke to him, his skin tingled, it was as if his body had a physical reaction any time he was even near Dave. He hated his body in that moment. He muttered to his brain to quit sending signals while he was in the presence of Dave Karofsky.

He was pulled out of his reverie by a knock on his window.

It was Tyler looking concerned.

Kurt rolled down his window and Tyler asked if he could talk to him.

Kurt nodded and figured this was where Tyler would warn Kurt to back off and to leave his man alone. And he agreed with him. He should do that.

Tyler got in and told Kurt to drive.

They ended up at the local _Dairy Queen_, and Tyler told him to go through the drive through, twenty minutes later they were sitting in the football stands at the school, eating their ice cream, and watching the beautiful sunset.

"So, Kurt."

"Tyler."

"It's pretty clear to me and most of Lima, I'm sure, that you are in love with Dave Karofsky. And I was sort of wondering, actually no, hoping, that would do something about it, because I'm really tired of Dave constantly moping and acting like a petulant brat."

Kurt nearly choked on his ice cream.

"WHAT?"

"Seriously, you're going to try to deny it? Really?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"First off, don't play innocent. I know about the kisses, secondly, you two are so obvious it's painful to watch. You think you're playing this cat and mouse game, and really, you're just acting like immature, spoiled brats. And neither one of you will just give in and make the first move. Believe me, since I stepped into Lima two weeks ago, the only thing I've seen is you two constantly bickering, fighting, and flirting with each other, and the constant tension is getting to the point where no one knows when you two are going to finally burst and start fucking each other, and I guarantee in front of your friends is not the answer. Shit or get off the pot, Kurt. "

Kurt sat in shocked silence. That was _NOT_ the conversation he had expected to have. Not even, close. He was preparing to agree with Tyler about how he should back off, but instead, Tyler was telling Kurt to fuck Dave? _What?_

Kurt looked at Tyler in confusion and was just about to speak.

"Don't even give me excuses, Kurt. Just quit pretending like you hate Dave. You don't hate him. He doesn't hate you. In fact, I guarantee what he feels for you is nothing even close to hate. Sure, you annoy him and frustrate him, but that's only because he is so in love with you, it's almost painful for him. So please, I'm begging you, Lima is begging you to get the fuck off the pot and just fuck him already. Okay? I guarantee the sexual tensions will go down a little bit, at least to the point where you can pretend civility and restore a little peace to your circle of friends. "

With that, Tyler stood up and walked away.

He turned back to look at Kurt who was still sitting there shocked. He hadn't moved in about a minute and his ice-cream was slowing melting over his hand.

"Dave is going to be up late tonight, because I basically told him the same thing earlier tonight. You should probably go back there and discuss this, and by discuss I better here that you at least made out and actually meant it."

Kurt couldn't respond.

Millions of thoughts, feelings, and emotions ran through his mind. He could barely think. All he could hear was the whooshing sound of air as his brain worked overtime to process what had just happened. Then the words of Tyler slowly sank in. Dave also had been told the same thing. Dave was being put through the ringer just like he was, and he smiled.

The beginnings of an idea, a thought, a plan crept into his mind. He walked toward the parking lot and in that instant, that fateful moment where he allowed a seed to take root; he changed the course of his life and Dave's life forever.


	16. Chapter 16

Dave stood in his kitchen slamming cupboards and doors. He was pissed and hurt and he didn't know what else. Seeing Kurt get into Tyler's car and then watch them drive away was like having someone stab him in the heart and twist the knife.

He didn't know who he was kidding. Of course Kurt and Tyler would fall in love with each other. They were each other. It was like watching Kurt and Blaine 2.0, except this time it was two people he had been in love with. Why did he always have to be the one standing on the outside looking in as everyone found love with each other?

It was annoying and frankly he was a little tired of always being the one chasing guys who he was told was out of his league. Just once, he wanted a guy to love him and pursue him and want to be with him. Not just as a consolation prize, or because there was no better offer, but because it _was_ him.

Dave shook his head to clear his thought. Since when did he become so sentimental?

He emptied his dishwasher, filled it back up, and started it.

He was still slamming doors and cupboards and drawers shut, because it made him feel better.

He had just opened another beer when he heard his front door open.

He grabbed the only thing he could find as a weapon, which was his dish rack.

He stood in the doorway between his kitchen and entry way, when he saw Kurt close the door.

He lowered the dish rack and sighed.

"What the hell are you doing back here, Fancy? Tired of Tyler so soon?"

Kurt looked at him with a smirk on his lips and amusement clearly in his eyes.

"What, Dave? You were gonna throw a dish rack at me and hope it somehow stopped me? Great choice of weapon."

"Shut up, Fancy. It's the only thing I had to grab. What are you doing here?"

"Well, Tyler went home and said he had some stuff to do and he would finish the interview with you tomorrow. And he also told me I should come back here and talk to you."

"Oh yeah? What exactly do you and I have to talk about?"

Dave stood there grasping the dish rack and folded his arms over his chest.

"About how you and I need to have sex and just get over with, because you're immaturity is ruining everyone's life."

"Wait, WHAT? You're telling me that TYLER, my ex-boyfriend, told you to talk to me about how I'm immature and I need to fuck you and get it over with?"

"Well, not in so many words, but…"

"So, he didn't say that?"

"He implied it."

"Kurt, I don't even know what to say to you right now. You can't just come in here and- You know what? No. We're not having this conversation, now or ever. Just leave, Kurt. We are not having sex, and I cannot believe you would blame our lack of cooperation on ME being immature. I never once threw myself at you as a way to make anyone jealous. I don't know who you think you are, or why you think my feelings are somehow worth less than your own and Blaine's, who has fucking treated you like shit since you started dating, but guess what? We're both adults now and I don't have to. So get out of my house."

Dave slammed his beer on his kitchen island and stalked over to the front door. He held it open and watched a shocked Kurt just stare at him.

Finally Kurt walked closer until he was right in front of Dave.

He took Dave's hand off the door and hip checked the door closed.

Before Dave could respond, Kurt was pressing Dave up against the wall, and kissing him.

It was different than all the other kisses. This was methodical and slow and almost as if Kurt was exploring every facet of Dave's lips. His mind was slower than his body though and before he knew it, he was allowing Kurt entrance into his mouth. The kissed turned hot and heavy and he felt himself reacting.

It was too much, the feeling of Kurt's tongue on his own, the overwhelming confusion about the fuck had just happened, and the feeling of dread that Kurt was once again running away from his problems with Blaine and turning to Dave.

Dave pushed Kurt away. Kurt looked up at him angrily, with flushed cheeks, nostrils flaring, and eyes blown wide with lust.

He knew that look, because he had seen it on his own face before.

"What the hell, Dave?"

"I should be asking you the same question, Kurt. What are you doing?"

"Well I thought I was making out with you. Why did you stop?"

"Why were you making out with me, Kurt? I thought you hated me and were in love with Blaine."

"I wanted to make out with you because you and I are both single, males, and you are attractive. Do I really need a better reason?"

"Oh, really? _You _find _me _attractive? Since when?"

"Since always, you moron."

"Really? I find that hard to believe, considering you told me in high school fat, chubby jocks who would be bald by the time they were 30 were not your type."

"Oh my Gaga, Dave. I didn't mean it! Of course you are my type. Did you notice who I went after in high school? Finn? Then Sam? Jocks are definitely my type. Just not vicious, evil ones. And you are no longer vicious or evil. You are hot. You've always been hot. And I'd be an idiot, not to want to make out with you."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because you want to make out with me too."

Dave stepped further away.

"Oh, I get it. I'm the only guy that actually wants you, so you have to settle for making out with me."

"Dave, if that were true, would I have kissed you all the other times before? I like kissing you. A lot, actually. And I know you like kissing me too."

"And?"

"And I think we should keep kissing and see where it takes us. We're both willing, single adults, in our prime, and we're both hot. So can we please stop talking about this and go back to making out?"

Dave stared warily at Kurt who approached him like a lion does a gazelle in the wild.

"Fine, but I draw the line at kissing."

Kurt smirked and grabbed Dave close to him,

"Rules are made to broken, Dave."


	17. Chapter 17

Dave was shocked and very turned on at how aggressive Kurt was. It was seriously one of the hottest things he'd ever experienced in his life. The fact that the guy, who he'd been in love with since fourth grade, not only found him attractive, but seemingly wanted to have sex with him, was seriously blowing his mind.

Kurt was making small, needy noises in the back of his throat as he and Dave made out and Dave couldn't help himself. He snapped his hips forward, pressed a large thigh between Kurt's and grabbed his face and kissed him in earnest then.

If he was going to get this shot with Kurt he was not going to blow it. They stood there for what seemed like hours exploring the inner planes of each other's mouths and rubbing hands and fingers over each other. It was like everything Dave had dreamed, but better.

He finally felt his lungs burning and disentangled himself from Kurt.

"Holy Shit, Fancy."

"I could say the same for you, David. Where in the hell did you learn to kiss like that?"

"I have been in relationship before, Kurt."

"That's not what I meant, you are the best kisser I've ever met. I can't even…"

Kurt stood there in shock staring at Dave.

Suddenly they were flying back together, and making out again. It was like both had been dying of thirst in the desert and they were each other's oases. Dave felt himself hardening and knew if he didn't stop soon he wouldn't be able to.

The last thing he needed or wanted was to scare Kurt away or pressure him into something he didn't want.

He pushed Kurt away.

"Okay, Kurt. You need to go stand over there."

"What? Why?"

"Because I need to think and I can't when you're sticking your tongue down my throat."

"Like this is all my fault!"

"I'm not blaming you. I just need to not have you in my personal space right now."

"Fine."

Kurt stomped over to the other side of the kitchen and pouted as Dave paced back and forth. 

"Yeah, there is no way we can work together, now. It's gonna be too awkward. We should just pretend this didn't happen."

"David, look at me."

Kurt was back in front of Dave. He took his face in his hands.

"This did happen. We both wanted it to happen. There is nothing wrong with it. Stop freaking out, okay? I don't know why you think you need to protect me, but I am a grown man just like you. I have had sex with men before, I mean _hello, Blaine_?"

Dave cringed at the mention of Blaine.

"I like kissing you, Dave. And if it leads to sex, I'm not going to say no."

Dave stepped back his eyes wide with shock.

He stared into Kurt's eyes and saw nothing but sincerity in them.

He sighed. He didn't know he had even been holding his breath, but all the tension and fear left his body with that breath.

He allowed himself to be led to the living room then.

Kurt pushed him on to the couch and straddled his lap.

The contact between their groins sent a shockwave through Dave and he groaned.

He could feel Kurt grin against his lips and rolled his hips once more.

Dave slammed a palm down on the seat cushion.

"Fuck, Kurt. If you want this to go anywhere, you need to quit doing that."

Kurt grinned even wider, and then resumed kissing Dave.

Dave loved this position. It felt intimate and comfortable and safe almost.

Like being there with Kurt was a shelter and someplace he could identify as being home.

Kurt finally lifted his head and stared into Dave's eyes.

His eyes were shuttered with desire, his lips were swollen, and his cheeks were dotted with red. He looked wrecked and they had only been kissing.

Dave couldn't help but instantly envision Kurt on his knees with Kurt's lips wrapped around his cock.

He immediately blushed, and Kurt grinned and Dave knew Kurt knew what he had been thinking.

Before he could say anything, Kurt was on his knees.

He deftly removed Dave's belt, opened the fly of his pants, and expertly pulled down his boxers and pants passed his knees.

Dave's hard cock sprung free, and he instantly felt self-conscious when he saw Kurt staring at it.

Then Kurt licked his lips, and bent to take it in his mouth.

Dave gasped and nearly came right there and then.

It had been far too fucking long and the hot, wet heat of Kurt's mouth was unlike anything Dave had experienced in his entire life.

He let his head fall back against the couch cushions and carded a hand in Kurt's hair.

He stayed as still as he could, because he didn't want to hurt Kurt.

But then Kurt relaxed his jaw and swallowed him whole.

He really groaned then. He was so close to coming. He just needed a bit more.

Suddenly he felt Kurt come off him and stand up.

Dave's heart immediately plummeted into his feet. Kurt had played him and was leaving.

Instead Kurt stood up, walked into Dave's bathroom, and shut the door.

Dave sat there trembling, trying to figure out what was happening.

A few minutes later Kurt was walking out of the bathroom naked, with a full hard on, carrying a box of condoms and Dave's lube.

"So, as much as blowing you is fun, I'd rather just have you fuck me."

Dave sat in shock as he watched Kurt walk toward him.

He was fucking beautiful. Not a single blemish or flaw on his body. No fat, just hard muscle and bones, and creamy skin, and a very, very long, thick cock jutting out in front of him.

Dave had often imagined what Kurt looked like without anything on, but nothing prepared him for the actual sight.

He sat for a few seconds watching an increasingly irritated Kurt stare back at him.

"Are you going to fuck me or not?"

That snapped Dave out of his daydream and he moved to stand up.

Kurt just shook his head.

He pushed Dave back down and straddled him once again.

He reached between them and grasped both of their cocks and rubbed them together.

Dave couldn't help but thrust up as Kurt thrust down.

The sensation was amazing and overwhelming and Dave was already close to the edge once more.

Their precome made the slide easier and just as Dave felt the familiar building sensation in his groin, Kurt stopped.

He grabbed a condom and quickly rolled it on Dave.

He took some of the lube and poured a generous amount on Dave.

Working slowly up and down the base, barely touching Dave, but stimulating him just enough to get him completely hard and aching.

Dave gritted his teeth with the insane pressure he felt.

Then Kurt propped his knees on Dave's legs and reached around behind himself, and Dave stared in shock as Kurt sunk down onto two of his fingers.

Kurt groaned and bit his lip.

Dave had been wrong. THIS was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Kurt preparing himself. He added a third finger and groaned again.

Then he removed his fingers and grabbed Dave's cock.

He squeezed from the bottom and then sunk down slowly over Dave until Dave was completely sheathed to the hilt.

He felt Kurt trembling above him as he allowed himself to adjust to the size of Dave.

Then Kurt was moving up and down and everything in Dave's mind left.

He became intent on meeting Kurt thrust for thrust.

He could feel Kurt tiring above him

Flipped them so he was over Kurt.

Kurt adjusted his legs and wrapped them around Dave's waist.

The angle gave Dave just enough room to hit Kurt's prostrate with every thrust.

He felt Kurt tense up and shudder the first time, he hit it, and he knew exactly the right tempo and angel to keep thrusting.

Dave let his hand wander to Kurt's cock then and when he felt himself close to tipping over the edge, grasped Kurt and tugged once, twice, then tree times. Kurt came with a low groan, and coated Dave's fingers with his cum.

Kurt clamped down around Dave like a vice grip, and Dave was coming harder than he ever had in his entire life.

He shuddered and braced himself on shaky arms, so that he wouldn't crush Kurt.

He was still trembling a few seconds later, when he finally pulled out of Kurt.

He heard Kurt hiss as he lowered his legs.

Kurt stood up and nearly fell over.

Dave grabbed him and steadied him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, umm I'm going to use your bathroom if you don't mind."

"Sure."

Kurt moved to walk away.

"Hey, Kurt. Next time, can you at least let me undress you?"

"Yeah, there won't be a next time, Dave. This was a mistake."

Dave felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

"A mistake?"  
"Just drop it, Dave. Please."

Kurt looked tortured. He finally turned away and walked to Dave's bathroom.

Dave pulled on his boxers and a t-shirt and walked into his kitchen.

He sat as his island trying to figure out what the hell he had done wrong.

He was still mulling it over when Kurt walked out of the bathroom.

He looked composed and elegant as ever.

They caught eyes for a few brief seconds before Kurt turned to leave.

"Kurt, I don't know what I did wrong, but whatever it was, I'm sorry."

"Dave, you didn't do anything wrong. I just realized I'm not ready for this. I have to go. I'm sorry."

Kurt opened the side door and was gone.

Dave couldn't help the lone tear that trickled down his face.

"But I love you, Kurt."

The words hung in the air, as Kurt drove away.

Dave wiped the tear away angrily.

He really was a moron.

Dave tried to watch television in the living room, but every time he looked around all he could see was himself having sex with Kurt, and the way in which it had ended.

So he went to bed, but every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Kurt's lips wrapped around his cock.

"Get out of my head, Kurt!"

Dave flung himself against his bed in frustration.

He pulled out one of his old comic books and tried to let his mind wander to other things.

An hour later as he was just feeling sleepy, he received a text message.

It was from Kurt.

He opened it, hoping that maybe Kurt had come to his sense and they could actually talk.

Instead what he got was a reality check.

It was a picture message. It was a naked Kurt and a naked Blaine, in bed together, time stamped only fifteen minutes earlier.

Once again, Kurt had run to Blaine after being with Dave.

Dave felt numb. He let out a hollow laugh and flung his phone on his night stand.

_Fuck Kurt and Blaine, and fuck love. Love only exists in fairy tales._

He was glad he knew the truth though. Kurt was exactly what he thought he was. A whore and a selfish one at that.


	18. Chapter 18

Kurt stood outside Dave's house and fixed his clothes. He leaned against the side of the house, trying to catch his breath. He felt terrible for leaving Dave like that, but he needed to catch his breath. He felt a full blown panic attack headed his way.

He didn't even know why. Except he did. He was terrified. It was just supposed to be sex, and then he and Dave could move on. They could get the angst and tension out of the way and they would be able to work together, and Kurt would step aside and let Dave be with Tyler, and he would be okay with that. He should be okay with that. Dave had made his teenage life hell after all. But the part of Kurt that Kurt refused to acknowledge held out hope, that one day Dave would fall in love with him and they would be together, and his life would be complete.

But that day never came, and he never transferred back to McKinley. He met Blaine then, and he convinced himself that Blaine was the perfect guy for him. He was what he wanted. A gorgeous, talented man who wasn't dangerous and who wouldn't cause him constant pain and sadness.

But then the manipulation and the emotional abuse started. At first, Kurt convinced himself that Blaine didn't mean to hurt him, it was just because he loved him so much and wanted what was best for him. So he stayed, and by the time he understood what being with Blaine was doing to him, it was too late. He had nowhere else to go. Blaine had cut him off from most of his glee friends, and even his family. He was told where to go, who to see, and what to do.

He was just a former shell of his confident, outgoing self and it was college.

Blaine followed him, and the never ending cycle continued. And then Blaine decided he was going to follow his dream, and Kurt supported him in every way he could. He gave him money, he picked up two jobs to pay rent and utilities, and he bought a car for them. And Blaine was gone nearly twenty four hours a day, with excuses of rehearsal, recording, and parties for his "label". He never was invited to any of them and he never got to meet any of the people Blaine talked about.

But he was naïve and so desperate not to be alone that he bought into it. He allowed himself to believe Blaine's excuses and manipulations.

Kurt barely graduated college with a degree in musical performance and education, when he decided he'd like to audition for plays. He tried out for three, with singing parts. He got a few callbacks, but he wasn't what they were looking for. Blaine told him, "People who can't do, teach, Kurt". And that one phrase took root in Kurt's mind. He stopped trying for auditions, and ended up working three minimum wage jobs to support Blaine's lifestyle.

Blaine got lazy and careless then and made it no secret that not only was he cheating on Kurt; he planned on continuing and didn't care very much how Kurt felt.

After a few drunk and crying calls to Mercedes and Finn, they had convinced him to move back to Lima. To get his head on straight, to forget about Blaine, and most importantly because the music teacher had retired that year.

So he agreed. He moved back to Lima, was reunited with his best friends and his family. Most importantly he started realizing what life on his own was like again. He had been with Blaine for almost 10 years. He was his high school sweetheart after all. He really had no idea what the single, gay life was like. And he was determined to find out.

He took many weekend trips to Columbus with Mercedes and they would hit gay bars and clubs, and Mercedes would try to introduce cute guys to him, and Kurt wanted to move on past Blaine so badly, but every time he got close to allowing a guy to take him home he froze. It wasn't out of a feeling of guilt, but of not being able to perform to standards. He felt inadequate and unworthy of physical affection.

If he was truly honest with himself he would admit that while he loved Blaine to distraction, the feelings masked the truth. His heart had always belonged to Dave Karofsky. Even when he hated him and wanted to be as far away from him as possible, he never stopped loving him. He allowed himself to be tortured, abused, and mistreated by Blaine, because he didn't want to admit the truth.

And now here he was mere minutes after having the best sex of his entire life with a man he'd been in love with since 4th grade. And he was running again. He didn't feel worthy. He felt small and insignificant, and confused.

Dave didn't deserve to be treated like he had been treated like Blaine. That's the only thought that was running through Kurt's mind as he ran. He'd never been much of a fighter. So when it came down to fight or flight, he always chose flight.

He considered calling Mercedes, but it was late.

So he called the only person he could.

"Hey, Blaine. It's Kurt. Yeah, I know how late it is. No, I don't care that you were sleeping.

Why not? Why should I? I know you're still in the guest room of my apartment. But I'm coming home tonight, so make sure you are in your room by the time I get back, so I don't have to see you. I'm tired of staying at my parents, when I have an apartment. Blaine, you do realize that I'm letting you stay in my apartment free of charge, because I wouldn't just kick you out on the street. _I _after all am not a bad person. Whatever, Blaine. I'll be home in 15 minutes. Be sure you're not around."

Kurt stopped at the store and grabbed the largest bottle of Malibu rum he could find some soda and headed home. He needed to drink himself into oblivion and then figure out how he was going to approach the situation with Dave. He had already messed up their friendship, and he didn't want to permanently damage his working relationship too.

An hour later he was thoroughly drunk. As he sat on the couch he felt like curling up and going to sleep.

As he closed his eyes flashes of Dave pounding into him kept streaming across his mind's eye.

He groaned and tried to get up.

He stumbled to the bedroom, ripped his shirt off and fell into bed.

The last thing he remembered thinking was that he didn't remember buying the Cosmo sitting on the night stand.

The next morning, he woke with a pounding head and a dry mouth.

He looked around and realized he was in his guest room, and Blaine was asleep beside him.

_What the hell did I do last night?_

Kurt felt like he was going to be sick. He was not a slut, and it made him physically ill to think he had slept with Dave, and then turned around and slept with Blaine.

He ran to the bathroom and kneeled over the toilet.

He felt terrible. Physically and emotionally.

When he finally felt better he walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

After three cups he finally started feeling a bit more normal and headed to take a shower.

Two hours later he felt like a human being again.

He checked in on Blaine who was still sleeping. He was surprised to his phone on Blaine's nightstand, but picked it up and put it in his pocket.

_I must've really been wasted last night. I need to find out what the hell happened._

He grabbed his bag and headed toward the school, one last weekend of preparations and the kids would be coming back. He was nervous and excited, and mostly queasy at the thought of having to face Dave, who undoubtedly already be there working.


	19. Chapter 19

Dave walked into the school and went straight to Figgin's office. He was on a mission, and he wasn't going to be deterred no matter what.

Twenty minutes later he was smiling and headed to his classroom. The school year was about to begin and he was nearly ready. He couldn't believe that in just a few short days, he would be teaching his fist freshman algebra class.

As he was writing his last few lesson plans for his first unit, he heard a throat clearing.

In the door stood a very contrite looking Kurt Hummel.

"Is there something you needed, Kurt?"

"Yeah, why is my name no longer on the door with yours?"

"Because I had you switched with Bieste."

"You what?"

"Come on, Kurt. I was doing you a favor. Clearly you have some lingering issues about me, and I get it. So, I convinced Figgins that it didn't matter who my assistant teacher was. Plus, Bieste and I have a lot more in common, and I won't have to think about how I slept with her and be incredibly awkward and uncomfortable around her. Plus, she was assigned to Schue's class. And I know you two would get along a lot better. So you're going to be assisting his Spanish class."

"Oh, so the music teacher and the Glee advisor have to work together and the jocks have to work together? Isn't that a bit stereotypical?"

"About as stereotypical as you running away every time you have physical contact with me."

"Ouch."

"Seriously, Kurt. We will both be much better off not having to share a classroom and to be honest; I don't want to be around you."

"But, Dave…"

"No, Kurt. I don't want to hear your excuses. You made it painfully obvious to me last night that it was clearly a mistake; you regret the choice to sleep with me. Your picture message drove that point home. I get it."

"I didn't…"

"I'm sorry, Kurt. But I still have a lot to do. Would you mind?"

Dave stood up and stood by the door.

Kurt looked about ready to cry. Dave's stomach twisted, but he didn't care. He was tired of being treated like crap.

Kurt finally left and Dave flung himself back into his seat. He dropped his head on the desk and sighed.

It was going to be the longest year of his life.

Kurt walked out of the school and to his car.

He felt the tears threatening to come, but he kept them at bay.

When he finally got in his car, he allowed them to come.

He was so confused, and upset, and guilty. Mostly he was angry at himself for continuing to operate out of this unhealthy cycle he had been trapped in for so long.

And he was livid at Blaine. Blaine had proved once and for all that he only cared about himself and what he needed and wanted.

It was clear that he didn't love Kurt at all. He wanted to control him and he wanted to punish him. He looked at his phone then and scrolled through the outgoing messages. He finally saw the picture that Blaine had sent Dave.

He felt ill. It looked very intimate, and like two gay men in love.

He quickly erased it and flung the phone onto the passenger's seat.

He felt terrible.

He drove around for a bit. Everywhere he looked there were happy couples holding hands and walking through parks, or playing with their kids, or just simply sitting on a bench holding hands and talking.

He wanted that. The simple things. The things he certainly never had with Blaine, and as it was becoming more and more clear, the things he would never have with Dave.

He finally turned off the street and into the parking lot of his favorite bar.

It was still early, but he didn't care. He couldn't handle anymore today.

He was on his fourth shot of tequila, when he heard the door open.

He turned around and saw his best friend in the entire world staring at him.

"Kurt Christopher Hummel! What in the hell are you doing getting wasted at 11 a.m. on Saturday morning?"

"At least it's the weekend. Why does it matter?"

"Because white boy, you are my best friend and I love you."

"Love? I don't believe in love."

"You don't, huh? Any reason for that?"

"Yeah, cause when you do, you only get hurt or end up hurting someone else."

"So were you the one being hurt or hurting someone else?"

"Both."

"You want to try explaining what's going on."

"I love him."

"Who, Blaine?"

"No! Don't be silly. He's a crappy doo doo head."

"Wow, you're drunk, Kurt. Your insults get worse the more you drink."

"No, I'm not, just tipsy."

"So, who do you love then?"

"Dave."

"Oh boy. So you finally admit it huh? "

"You knew?""Of course I knew, honey. The way you stare at each other when you think the other's not looking is proof enough. He loves you too, so you know."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes, he does. He is in love with you and I'm guessing he has been for a while now."

"You don't understand, Mercedes."

"Don't understand what?"

"I slept with him last night." Kurt wailed and put his head on the counter.

"Oh, so it was that bad?"

Kurt shook his head. He looked up forlornly at Mercedes.

"It was the best sex I've ever had."

"So why are you crying about it?"

"I sort of freaked out right after it happened, because I realized how deep my feelings for him really were. I couldn't handle it, so I ended up here, got wasted, and apparently ended up crawling into bed with Blaine and falling asleep."

"Seriously, Kurt?"

"Oh it gets better. Blaine took a picture from my cell phone of me naked in bed with him and sent it to Dave. Of course this was after I basically told Dave everything that happened was a mistake and it would never happen again."

"And…"

"And when I showed up at the school today to talk to Dave and try to make amends, I find out he had me switched to Will's class and Shannon is now his assistant. He told me he doesn't want to work with me or see me."

"Do you blame him, Kurt?"

"Whose side are you on!"

"Kurt, listen to me. Dave is upset and hurting right now. The last thing you want to do is make it worse. Give him some time. Let him calm down. And you need to end it with Blaine once and for all. It is not fair to keep Dave on the hook and then dropping him every time you get scared to run back to Blaine. Your relationship with Blaine is unhealthy and you are only going to end up hurting yourself and Dave if you continue to do it.

"You don't understand…"

"Kurt quit whining at me. I don't understand? Don't understand what? That as soon as you and Blaine started dating in high school, he basically forbid you from seeing me or any of your other friends? Or that he manipulated you into paying for his lifestyle, then chose to repay that by sleeping around? I understand that what he did was psychological torture, but honey you are doing it to Dave now. I know you can't see it or just refuse too, but you are doing to Dave, what Blaine did to you. It needs to stop. You need to talk to someone, but first you need to march your cute little ass over to your apartment and kick that philandering ho bag Blaine out of your bed and out of your life, for good."

"It's not that simple, Mercedes. Blaine needs me."

"Honey, Blaine only needs you when it's convenient for him.""I don't think I can do it."

"Do you want me to do it for you? I'd love nothing more than to throw him out on his ass."

"No. I just need time."

"If you take too much time, I guarantee you will never have a shot with Dave. Dave isn't you, Kurt. He's not going to sit around and let you manipulate and mistreat him. He does have other options or have you forgotten about Tyler?"

Kurt winced at that.

"Oh God. Tyler. I completely forgot about him. We were supposed to go to Columbus to go shopping today. You're right he does have Tyler, and you're right about Dave. I need to get rid of Blaine. It's going to be hard, but I have to do it."

"Good. Tell you what, you go get rid of Blaine. I'll explain things to Tyler, and we'll all go shopping tomorrow."

"Okay."

Kurt opened the door to his apartment a few hours later. He was sober once again, and he was peeved.

His apartment was a wreck. He heard the shower running, so he knew Blaine was in there.

He started cleaning then. He needed a distraction and a way to go over things in his mind.

Blaine finally ended his shower and Kurt was sitting on the couch watching _The Way We Were_. Blaine grinned at Kurt and told him he'd be back in a few minutes.

Kurt got up and poured himself another cup of coffee.

Blaine was finally out of the bedroom then looking dapper and gorgeous as ever.

"So, Kurt. Back already?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

"Me? What are you talking about?"

"Let me as you something, Blaine. Did you ever actually love me at all, or was I just your "boyfriend" so you could score with other gay guys?""Kurt, don't be so dramatic. You and I used each other."

"Wait, what? How in the _hell _did I use you?

"Like you weren't trying to make Dave jealous when we started going out in high school. I just figured it was our arrangement. We use each other to get the guys we really wanted."

"So we've been together for almost ten years because we're using each other?"

"No, I mean of course it became more over time, but we never said we were exclusive did we?"

"I didn't think it needed to be said after NINE FUCKING YEARS!"

"Calm down, Kurt. It's pretty clear you're doing just fine throwing yourself at Dave."

"What do you have against Dave? What did he ever do to you? Why do you care?"

"I _don't _care, Kurt. And honestly, I have nothing against Dave. I just wonder what you two see in each other."

Kurt sat in shock.

"So what you're saying is, you wonder what he sees in me?"

"I didn't say that, Kurt."

"You didn't have to, Blaine."

"Why do you care so much what I think? It's clear that you never loved me as much as you loved Dave."

"So, you're saying you cheated one me all these years because you thought I was in love with someone else?"

"No, I'm saying that I cheated on the love of my life with you, because I knew that you would never truly love me. Until you became needy and clingy and whiny it was great."

"Wait, what? You cheated on someone with ME? We've been together since high school!"

"I met him in college. We've been together since freshman year."

"So, this man is the supposed love of your life, and you cheated on him too? What is _wrong_ with you?"

"He was still in the closet when I met him. I helped him, but eventually he got married and had two kids with her."

"Wait, so you are helping a closeted gay man cheat on his wife, by cheating on me? And you think you're cheating on him with me, because you are in love with him?"

"I guess."

"You do realize how fucked up this is, correct?"

"Yeah, well, welcome to the real word, Kurt. Real life is not fairy tales and roses."

"Real life is supposed to be this messed up?"

"It's not that messed up."

"It's VERY messed up, Blaine. And I'm done with it. You're off the hook. You're not cheating on your closeted married gay man, anymore. Because you and I are done for good."

"Whatever you say, Kurt."I'm serious, Blaine. You were right about one thing. I feel terrible about how I've treated Dave and I do love him. So I'm not going to hurt him anymore. You need to get your stuff packed up and out of my apartment. I'm going to go see my family, and I expect you to be gone by the time I'm back. Have a nice life, Blaine. I truly hope one day you find happiness, because what you're living right now, is not it."

Kurt grabbed his car keys, took one look back at Blaine, who sat on the couch pouting.

"Bye, Blaine."

He shut the door. He thought he'd feel bad, sad, and terrible. But what he felt was relief and happiness. He was finally free. He smiled and took the first step forward into his new life.


	20. Chapter 20

Kurt shook his head in disbelief as he drove around town. He had truly meant to go see his Dad and Carole and take them up on their brunch invitation, but he couldn't face anyone, let alone his family. Especially considering that they had been after him for years to break up with Blaine.

Everyone had seen it, but him. They all told him Blaine was no good for him, but he, being stupid and not wanting to be alone and miserable, refused to listen.

So here he was 10 years gone by with a man who he had thought was the love of his life, only to find out that he was less than nothing to him. He had egg on his face, and he felt small and stupid and mainly just sorry for himself and the wasted years.

But there was little time for that, as he only had a few days to finish preparations at the school. He really didn't want to go back there and face Dave again, but had to. He had to explain his actions. He couldn't stand the thought of Dave thinking he would sleep with him and then go and sleep with Blaine. He didn't want to waste anymore time being weak and sad. He was going to tell Dave once and for all what he meant to him.

As he passed his former room with Dave, he saw him hard at work on a bulletin board. He desperately wanted to go in and just tell him, "I love you. I've loved you since fourth grade. So can we please stop all this crap and just be together?" But, he couldn't just spring something that large on him. He needed to prepare something, some way to get across that he really did love Dave, despite his previous actions.

He headed down the hall and found his new room. Mr. Schuester was posting posters on the wall and bopping his head to Bootylicious by Destiny's Child.

Kurt joined in and sang with him.

He helped, Mr. Schuester finish getting his room ready and sat at his desk.

His job was to write a letter to the parents of the students coming, laying out what the Spanish Class goals were and the expectations and guidelines.

He was engrossed in it when a knock came at the door. He looked up to see Mr. Schuester had left.

He looked up to see Tyler standing in his doorway with coffee and sandwiches.

"Hey, Kurt. You looked like you could use a distraction, also I sort of need to talk to you."

Kurt grinned and waved him in,

"Of course. Wow. I didn't realize it was getting that late. I'm starving!"

"Yeah, Mercedes said she got a text from you saying you went back to work."

"Yeah, needed to get last minute things done before school starts. So, what can I do for you Tyler?" 

"Don't give up on, Dave, Kurt. Just don't. He isn't strong like you and I are. He deals with insecurity harder than most of us and I know it's hard for him to believe that anyone would love him. I don't know what he has told you about his parents and about how he came out to them, but it wasn't good, and it left him pretty scarred and dealing with issues."

Kurt felt terrible.

"No, Dave and I haven't really had any deep conversations like that."

"Just give him time. It may take some time for him to come around and trust you enough to share what's going on in that head of his, but I guarantee it's worth it when you do. Please, this is really important to me. I just want Dave to be happy, and I know that you are good for him and that you would make him happy. So please, no matter what Dave says or does, just hold on."

"I will do my absolute best to make him know that I love him and I want to be with him."

"Thank you. Seriously, you have no idea what this means to me. To know that Dave won't end up alone. It means so much. Also, you should know Mercedes and Azimio are on board as well. Rachel is making a campaign and Brittany and Santana both offered their services if you need them to woo Dave."

"I'm impressed, Tyler. You don't do anything half heartedly do you?"

"Nope. But then, matters of the heart are important especially when it has to do with someone I love."

They were smiling at each other, when Dave walked by.

He stopped short when he realized Kurt and Tyler were together again.

"Oh excuse me, I didn't realize I would be interrupting something."

He couldn't keep the bitchiness out of his tone.

Tyler grinned and stood up,

"Relax, Dave. Kurt and I were just talking about you. Speaking of which, I am heading to my office to type up the notes for the interview. So I'll leave you two in peace."

Tyler waved at Kurt and punched Dave on the shoulder on his way out,

"Dave, just please don't say anything stupid and quit jumping to conclusions."

Dave just rolled his eyes.

Kurt was still sitting at his desk.

"Seriously though, Kurt. Good for you. You manage to sleep with Blaine and me in the same night, and then get Tyler the next morning! Kudos! You are amazing."

Dave turned to stomp out of the room. He really couldn't care if he sounded like a bitch at that point.

"Oh my God, Dave. Tyler and I are not together. We really were talking about you and about how I shouldn't give up on you. I agree."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I am not giving up on you. I know that I haven't been the nicest guy in the last few weeks and that I have treated you badly. I'm sorry for that. Really, you didn't deserve it. I was angry and bitter and you were an easy target. But, I promise that if you give me a chance to prove to you that I do care about you, you won't regret it. Before I say anything else, you should know that I did NOT sleep with Blaine last night. He took advantage of me while I was drunk and slipped into bed with me and took that picture and sent it to you from my phone. He is also on his way back to California as we speak, and he is out of my life for good. After talking to him I realized something that I should've seen a long time ago. Blaine was never the love of my life. Yes, we were together a long time, but it was never good. I never felt for him what a man in love should feel. I didn't feel like a hurricane sweeping me off my feet, or a river sweeping me away, or like fireworks. But, I did feel like that with someone. With you. I felt it the first time I saw you step off the bus in 4th grade, and the day you invited me for a slumber party because you wanted to get to know me better, and the night after your first freshman hockey game and you called me to tell me how much fun you had and how you saw me in the stands with Finn and had the confidence to play better, and the day you kissed me in the locker room. All of those days and many more made me realize that no matter what Blaine and I had, it didn't even compare. And then when you came back in my life, it was compounded, every time I'm near you, I want to kiss you, every time I kiss you, I feel like my head and heart are going to explode, and the night we had sex, I nearly blurted out how much I loved you. And I couldn't do that. I know you can barely stand me, and I know you only had sex with me because I pushed you to, but I was hoping at some point we could get over all our snark and miscommunication and maybe someday you could fall in love with me. And even if you see no way of doing that, I was hoping at the least we could be friends."

Dave stood there in shock.

Kurt watched his face for any sign of emotion. But nothing came except shock.

He really didn't want to stick around for what he was sure was going to be a

"You were right, we would never work out."

He stood up and moved to walk out of the room, but Dave grabbed his arm before he could.

Before he could move or say anything, Dave had pulled him close and was kissing him like he was a drowning man starving for air.

It felt like eternity, it felt like nothing, it felt like everything. Dave pulled back and stared into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt laughed shakily through his tears,

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I'm in love with you too. Seriously, 4th grade, Kurt? Because I fell in love with you the minute I saw you in those damn jelly shoes the first day of 4th grade, and the day you stood up to Jason in 5th grade for picking on Becky, and the day you gave me the mix cd in 8th grade, I was in love with you. I was in love with you then, and I was in love with you when I kissed you in the locker room, and the day I saw you perform in glee and you told me you hated me and wished I was dead, and I was in love with you when I saw you again for the first time in seven years, and I'm still in love with you. I don't question it. It's almost as natural as breathing for me. I know it. It's who I am. Loving you is what makes me, me. But, I'm not sure how this is going to work. Because as much as I love you, I also know that we fight and we hurt each other, and it's painful and messy, and I'm not sure if my heart can take anymore of that right now. If I'm with you, I want to be with you forever. I can't handle any more of this constant back and forth and bickering. So, I think we should take time and go on dates and do it right before we decided anything."

Kurt smiled,

"I can do that, Dave. I can wait. We've waited this long to tell each other how we felt. I already know that no matter where I go in this life or what I do, I will never stop loving you. So, let's go on dates, and make each other sappy mixes, and meet each other's parents, and do it right."

Dave kissed him again.

"One more thing. I don't want to have sex again, until we are both 100% that we are together, because I can't handle sleeping with you and not knowing where we stand."

Kurt sighed exasperatedly,

"Fine, if you insist, but don't blame me if you can't help yourself and you end up sleeping with me."

"I'm pretty sure that I can do it. I did it for over 10 years."

Just then, Dave's cell phone rang,

"Dave, you need to get to the hospital right now."

"Azimio, what's wrong?"

"Tyler is in the ICU. Just please, you need to come."

Dave felt a sharp pain in his heart.

"Kurt, I've got to go. Tyler is in the hospital."

"I'm coming with you. You shouldn't deal with this alone."

Dave just nodded. Kurt walked to him and held out his hand.

They walked hand in hand out of the school.

The entire way to the hospital, Dave was busy on the phone contacting Tyler's parents, and Kurt was watching the man he loved taking care of someone he loved. He felt proud and lucky and so much love for the man sitting next to him in the car. He was convinced that no matter where his life took him, Dave was his always and forever and that he would one day marry him.

Dave watched him warily,

"What are you staring at, Fancy?"

Kurt blushed and smiled shyly,

"Nothing. Just realizing how amazing you are, and how glad I am that I told you how I felt."

"Well, I'm glad you did too, because the truth is always easier than the constant angst and tension we were facing before. Let's not do that anymore."

"I can't promise that I won't be bitchy from time to time."

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Fancy. Let's just not fight about stupid things and hurt each other. Cause I don't want to do that anymore."

Kurt squeezed Dave's hands and smiled,

"Deal."

They finally pulled into the hospital.

Dave rushed to the receptionist to find Tyler.

"Hey, I'm looking for Tyler Matthew's room."

"Your name, young man?"  
"David Karofsky"

"Ahh yes, you are on the list of people Mr. Matthew's requested to see. Fourth floor, room 892. You'll need to stop and get special garments before you can see him."

Kurt stood there while Dave looked back at him,

"It's okay, baby. Go to him. He needs to see you."

The nurse spoke up,

"You aren't by chance, Kurt Hummel are you?"

"Umm yes, why?"

"Because, he also requested to see you. So follow Mr. Karofsky up."

Kurt looked at her in shock.

Dave held his hand out to Kurt then, and Kurt moved.

As they rode the elevator. Dave leaned against the wall and sighed.

"What in the world could possibly have happened to him?"

"I don't know David, but I'm here."

With that Kurt stepped to him and wrapped his arms around his middle.

He tucked his head under Dave's head.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me, Kurt."

They got off and got their robes on.

They walked into the special room and Dave saw Tyler lying in bed.

He looked pale and tired and worn.

He stepped closer and took his hand,

"Tyler. Can you hear me?"

Tyler's eyes fluttered open,

"David. Thank you for coming."

"Of course I would come, how could you ever doubt that?"

"Just thought you might still be mad at me for trying to steal Kurt from you."

He laughed then starting coughing.

Dave brushed his hair out of his face with his hand,

"Whoa, settle down there, Tyler. It's okay you don't have to speak."

"No. The time has come. I have to tell you something."

"What?"  
"I love you, Dave. You are the best friend I ever had. You seriously made me so happy for so many years with everything that you did for me. But I haven't been completely honest with you. When we were together in high school, I was in love with you, but I never told you. I let you believe that I was using you to make someone else jealous, but truthfully, I wasn't. I did love you, and no matter what I said or did back then, you should know the truth. Now that being said, I had a reason for not allowing you to get too close to me. When I was 17 I was diagnosed with Leukemia. It was pretty awful, I went through chemo, radiation, had a bone marrow transplant, and when I turned 18 I went into remission. I decided then that I would live my life to the fullest. I finally came out to my parents, I went to a school in Ohio to start a new life, and I met you. For the first time ever, I felt good about myself, about my choices, and I had someone who I could be myself with. You gave me one of the greatest gifts that I ever had in this life. You gave me love, friendship, acceptance, support. You were everything I needed and loved. I started letting myself fall and I nearly told you that I loved you the night we first had sex. But that day, I had a random checkup and the doctors told me my white blood cell count was low again. They said it was only a matter of time before my cancer came back, they didn't know how long, but it wasn't a good sign. So I never said anything. I told you then that I was using you to make Brad, a random character on a soap opera by the way, jealous. Then you told me about Kurt and I knew then and there, that even as much as I loved you and was in love with you, Kurt was always going to be that guy. The one that got away, the one you would always want. The cancer didn't come back though, and by that time I too far invested in the story of Brad, and knowing you had Kurt, a real man you loved, to go back. I don't regret any of the time we spent together, because it made my college years the best of my life. And then I got a job in another city, you graduated and went into the draft, and we broke up, but remained great friends. Six months ago, I got a checkup, and found that not only was the cancer back, but it had spread to my lungs, liver, and brain. There was nothing the doctors could do. So, I decided then and there my last goal in life was to make sure you were as happy as you made me. So I came to Lima, to interview you as my last piece, and to make sure that you don't waste your opportunity and chance on love. You deserve happiness, you deserve love, and you and Kurt are meant to be together. I don't regret it, any of it. You are the best friend I've ever known, the best love I've ever known, and I'm grateful that in my short 25 years on this earth, that I got to have you in my life.

Dave sat by his side with tears streaming down his face. It was all too much to handle. He was shocked, angry, sad, and uncertain. Everything was thrown at him at once.

"Why didn't you try any treatments? Why are you giving up?"

"David, honey, listen to me. There is nothing the doctors could've done. It had metastasized by the time they found it. We all die at some point; it's just my time. Yeah, it sucks that I won't get to be around to be in your wedding or see you and Dave in your dream home, and your sure to be hilarious kids. I'm gonna miss seeing you so happy, and that is the only thing I regret. Nothing else. Had I gone through treatments, I would've been sick all the time, and feeling nauseous. I didn't want that as the last few months of my life. What I wanted was to see my best friend find happiness with the love of his life, and to be happy.

"No! There has to be something. I have money! I can get the best specialists! We can go to the Mayo Clinic!"

"Dave, no. Please, don't fight this. I collapsed in the office today. It's lucky that Azimio found me, otherwise I would probably already be dead."

"Azimio found you? What was Azimio doing there?"

"We had a date for lunch."

"What?"

"Azimio and Mercedes have been helping me out with my doctor's appointments and with trying to get you and Kurt together."

"So you're saying that they knew about your cancer?"

"Yes. They knew. Mercedes got suspicious when she caught me with a bag of weed one night and then it just escalated from there and by the time I was done with my last doctor's appointment everyone in your former glee club knew. They were all willing to help by driving me to appointments, cleaning my house, cooking for me, and they made my time here amazing. You have great friends, David. So I know that when I leave this world, you will be well taken care and well loved."

"Wait, is this why Azimio was always going to Columbus and Cleveland with you?" 

"Yes, the trips to Cleveland was last ditch effort of Azimio's to keep me alive. He heard about some new untested things and tried to get me into trials, but because I was already so far gone, I didn't qualify. But you should know that we did try. If I had my choice I would not leave you. I would not give up. I would probably even put up a fight against David and lose for your heart. But, I can't do that. I have to go.

"So, everyone else should be here by now, so call them all in."

Dave wiped the tears from his eyes, and called Rachel in,

"Rachel Berry. You are amazing. You no doubt already know that, seeing as you an enormous star. But there is one thing I'd like to ask from you. Pursue your other dreams. Write that book you were afraid of writing, make that album of love songs and dedicate to those couples whose love is so immense that simple words in love songs could never adequately describe them. Follow your heart, Miss Berry. You have a huge one and you are talented and you will forever change the world.

It was Mercedes and Azimio's turn then,

"Ohh, you two. You are about as aggravating as Kurt and Dave. You barely talk to each other, but the longing glances and pining is quite obvious. Quit fighting it. Don't be afraid to follow your hearts. Be together; don't be afraid of getting hurt, because you'll never know that deep, intense love that you've been searching for. It's right there, so take the leap. Promise me you'll at least try. After all, are you two really willing to deny a dying man his deathbed wish? By the way, if you don't, I'll haunt you until you just give in and get together, so I'll stop. Either way, you'll end up together, and one day discover that good ol' Tyler was right and then you'll name your firstborn child after you."

Mercedes shook her head,

"Well, I'll leave the naming of the firstborn to Dave, but I promise that I will give myself a chance at love. She moved to hug him, all the while refusing to give up Mercede's hand."

Azimio gave him a fist bump and a,

"You got it, bro."

Mercedes and Azimio left wrapped around each other.

Then he called Kurt in, he asked Dave to give them some time alone,

Dave nodded and smiled a watery smile and went to get some coffee.

"Kurt Hummel, my favorite doppelganger. You are an amazing man. Quit hiding behind bitterness and fear. I know you were hurt a great deal by Blaine and by your dreams not coming true, but I'm telling you if you continue to keep an open heart and a dash of hope, you will always come out on top. You will do great things in this world; you already are as a teacher. Don't ever let anyone make you feel insignificant or small. You are amazing. Live your life with purpose and don't be afraid to go for what you want. My one request of you is to love Dave with everything you have, for as long as you can. You still have time do things right with him. You get the chance I never did and never will. You both deserve happiness. So just be happy with all your heart. Love and live and every once in a while, come talk to me and tell me how you're doing. I'll have plenty of time to listen; so don't hesitate to do so.

Kurt was openly weeping.

He hugged Tyler,

"Thank you. Thank you for loving Dave enough to let me love him too. I will never forget what did you for him, and for us."

"The only thanks I need from you is proof in action. Just love him and that's thanks enough."

"I told him I loved him today. Just before we got the call, actually. And he told me he loved me too. "

Tyler smiled and sighed and closed his eyes,

"Thank you, Kurt. I can seriously die happy and at peace."

Kurt squeezed his hand and told Tyler he'd be back later and that he should get some rest.

Kurt went to the roof and wept. He had never seen the kind of sacrifice that Tyler had just done for Dave and for him.

He raised his head when someone else opened the door.

It was Dave. Dave stared at him.

Kurt went to hug him, but Dave pushed him away,

"You know for being in love with me, you have a really shitty way of showing it."


	21. Chapter 21

"What are you talking about, Dave?"

"What am I talking about? Really? You have no idea? How about the fact that you knew Tyler was dying and you didn't tell me. How about the fact that you fucking seduced me and slept with me full well knowing my best friend and someone I deeply love and care about was suffering? What am I talking about? You are such an asshole. What the hell were you trying to prove?"

"Dave, I didn't know. I had no idea."

"Right, so that's why you two disappeared for a few hours the night you stormed back into my house and forced me to have sex with you."

"I did not force you, David. You enjoyed yourself as much as I did. So don't try to deny it."

"Why not? Because you already did that for me by running out and making me look like a moron? Congratulations, you seem to be really good at doing that. Because once again I look like a fool and all by your doing."

"What? Dave, stop it. That night he took me to the baseball field and we talked about YOU. It had nothing to do with him at all. He told me that everyone was tired of us messing around and skirting around our feelings for each other. He told me to go after you because it was what both of us wanted, and it was. It still is. I swear to God that I had no idea that he was sick. I'm sorry about Tyler. I know how much you love him and what he has meant to you."

"You have no fucking idea what Tyler has meant to me. You don't know the night he stayed with me after I came out to my parents in college and they told me that they hoped I enjoyed burning in hell for eternity and that I shouldn't bother coming home, because it no longer was. Or the night my parents showed up with their fake sympathy after I was nearly paralyzed. My life was hell with them. They felt guilty for turning me away and they thought God was punishing them for abandoning their son. And even when I was "invited" or rather forced to move back in with them, nothing changed! I was still the sinner who was going to burn in hell, but they couldn't turn their back on me, because "if you do it to the least of these, you do it unto me". Tyler was the only one who understood that, because his parents were far worse. You had it easy coming out, Kurt. Tyler and I not so much. So yeah, I love him. I _need_ him, because no one else in this world understands what I'm going through."

"I want to understand, Dave. I want to help you in whatever way you need."

"What I need from you is to leave me alone. I don't need fake sympathy or to be fixed. What I need is for Tyler to be okay, and unless you can make that happen for me, I don't need anything from you, okay?"

Kurt reeled back as if he had been punched. The hurt and shock evident on his face.

The air was tense between the two, and finally Kurt broke the silence,

"Fine, if that's what you need. I'll be with Finn and Rachel if you need anything, even if you want to yell at me some more or tell me how much you hate, I'll listen, because you're right. I ran out on you after making love to you, and that was a terrible thing to do and something I regret deeply. I love you, Dave, and I'm here, no matter what. Even if you hate me for the rest of your life, I will still love you."

Kurt's voice cracked and a tear slipped down his cheek as he walked back into the hospital.

Dave felt like shit. He was so upset and angry and confused, but mostly just hurt. On top of which, he now felt guilty for taking all those conflicting emotions and feelings out on the person he was in love with. No matter what Kurt had done in the past, he didn't deserve it.

He rubbed his eyes and fell to the ground sobbing. He was going to lose his best friend and he had just lost the love of his life. He didn't think life could get any worse.

He sat against the side of the hospital building and closed his eyes and the tears continued to fall.

He thought of all the things Tyler was going to miss and all the things Dave was going to miss about Tyler. The crazy road trips they'd take a few times a year to random towns in the middle of nowhere, the monster marathons of their favorite TV shows, laughing at ridiculous YouTube videos and going to the movie theater whenever a tween movie was released, so he and Tyler could make fun of the movie and ruin it for all the teenage girls. It wasn't very nice, but it was highly entertaining.

He suddenly felt more than heard someone beside him.

He instantly recognized the perfume and looked up.

Staring at him with a look of concern was none other than his favorite beard, Santana Lopez.

She was an FBI agent now and the job suited her. She could carry a gun and be bitchy all at the same time.

"Lopez?"

"Hey Karofsky."

"How did you know I was up here?"

"Well I passed a very distraught Kurt running out of the hospital, so I figured something big must've happened."

"Then I passed man face and Finn in the elevator and they told me about Tyler. It didn't take me long to figure out you were somewhere in the hospital and needed your favorite bitch to put things in perspective for you. So here I am."

"Thanks. That means so much."

"So, you're ex-boyfriend is dying, your pissed and sad and you took it out on your "special man friend", and now you're crying about it all. Did I guess right?"

"First of all, he is not my "special man friend", so please don't ever call him that again. Secondly, yeah, Tyler is dying and I'm upset. I see nothing wrong with that."

"Okay, you're right. It's perfectly healthy and normal to cry when you are sad, but then I've never been known to have a heart."

"I don't know who you're fooling Santana, but you cried a lot in high school. You clearly have feelings. "

"Yeah, well that was high school a different time and place. I'm completely in control of my emotions now."

"Sure you are. So you wouldn't get emotional and develop a lip quiver if I mentioned Brittany to you?"

"Shut up, asshat. "

"Brittany S. Pierce Abrams."

"I fucking hate you."

"You care."

"Fine. I care, okay? The love of my life is married to a cripple, and I'm bitter and lonely. Are you satisfied?"

"No, it sucks. I wouldn't wish that feeling on anyone, because I too have experienced that, Lopez. "

"Oh, whatever. Don't even give me that bullshit. You two are so fucking in love with each other and have been since I've known you both, it's ridiculous. You at least have the person you are in love with, love you back."

"Brittany loves you, Santana."

"Yeah, loves as in, 'You're my best friend, Santana, will you be my maid of honor as I marry this cripple? Or, Santana I love you so much will you be the godmother to our son Harold?' Who the fuck names their kid Harold? That kid is just asking to be beat up. I just hate it, you know? I am so in love with this girl, and she loves me with everything she has, just not the way I want her to, and I can't blame her, really. The heart can't help what it wants. It just sucks being the other person, the one left out in the cold."

"You are not left out in the cold, Santana. You are a stunning woman and if I was straight, I'd bend you over a table so fast, your head would spin."

"Right, and if I were straight, I'd let you. I just need to get away from Ohio and move to a large city with a huge gay population and maybe meet some nice girl with large tits, blonde hair, long legs, and innocent and naïve."

"Well had you not said large tits, I would've suggested Paris Hilton seems to be your perfect woman, but maybe Jessica Simpson?"

"Shut it, Karofsky, before I start investigating you."

"Investigation for what?"

"For stupidity. I swear you have your head so far up your own ass, I'm surprised you haven't broken your neck."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Build a bridge and get the fuck over it you pussy. Kurt loves you, you love him. So I don't know what you two were fighting about, but seriously, get the fuck over it. Because if you two waste your chance and both of you are in love with other, I'm going to lose my shit. Because I lost my chance a long time ago to be with the woman I love and I will not let it happen to anyone else I care about. So get your ass in gear and go after your 'special man friend.'"

Dave just rolled his eyes and watched as Santana stood up, extended her hand to Dave and drug him to his feet.

"So word has it that Finn and man face took Kurt out for breakfast. I suggest you go find him and make up."

"Whatever. I need to talk to Azimio before I do anything. "

"Last I checked he and Mercedes were still with Tyler."

"Thanks for the pep talk, Satan. You are by far the worst motivational speaker, ever. I hope your job never has you talking to children."

"You love me and you know it. Just keeping it reals."

Santana blew him a kiss and disappeared back into the hospital.

Dave sighed and headed back downstairs.

He knew Santana was right, but he was still so upset about everything that had transpired that day.

He found Azimio and Mercedes sitting by Tyler's bed.

Tyler was sleeping and they were sitting together talking lowly,

Dave whispered to get their attention,

"Hey guys, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab some breakfast with me."

Azimio looked hopefully at Mercedes, who grinned and nodded,

"Of course. The nurses said they'd be in, in a few minutes anyway to give him so more drugs and that he'd be out for at least another four hours."

The ride to IHOP was short and as they walked into the restaurant Dave realized how hungry and exhausted he really was.

They were just being seated when he saw Kurt, Rachel, and Finn sitting a table perpendicular to them. Kurt was sitting in a chair with his head on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine had his arm wrapped around him.

Dave froze in place as he watched Kurt for a few seconds. The anger and hurt reached him suddenly, and he no longer had an appetite. Watching Kurt with Blaine was like the final nail in the coffin for Dave. He was just tired of this constant back and forth, and he was tired of Kurt always running back to fucking Blaine anytime anything didn't go exactly as he had planned.

He stood up threw his napkin on the table and walked outside.


	22. Chapter 22

Dave went to his truck and got in. He sat there for a good five minutes trying to make sense of anything that had happened that day.

He heard a knock on the passenger window.

It was Kurt.

He didn't have time for this shit anymore. He sat there and ignored him.

Kurt walked to the driver's said and started talking,

"I know you can hear, me David, so you may as well let me in so we can talk."

Dave stared straight ahead at the restaurant.

Mercedes, Azimio, Rachel, and Finn were pressed against the window watching.

Blaine was nowhere to be seen.

"Come on, Dave; just let me talk to you, please? I promise that what you saw was not what it looked like."

That sparked a response from Dave.

"How in the hell would you know what I saw? You were so wrapped up in Blaine; I'm surprised you were aware of anything else."

"Dave, for the love of God, just open the damn door or I'm going to start singing to you, really loudly."

Dave ignored him once more. He was done listening to all of Kurt's excuses.

_Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer_

_That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there_

_And even though I know how very far apart, we are_

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_

_Somewhere out there, if love can see us through_

_Then we'll be together somewhere out there_

_Out where dreams come true_

"The fuck, fancy? You trying to embarrass me?"

"No, David. I'm trying to tell you that I'm in love with you, that my love for you has absolutely nothing to do with Blaine, and what you saw was not a romantic reunion because you and I are fighting, okay? I didn't go running to Blaine."

"Whatever."

"Will you please let me in so I don't have to yell all of this at you?"

"Fine, but I swear to God if you say anything mean to me, I'm kicking your ass out."

"Fine."

Dave unlocked the passenger side door, and Kurt slid inside.

"I'm sorry that you thought I ran back to Blaine."

"Well it was sort of hard not to jump to that conclusion, considering how many times you've done it before."

"I know, that was not at all the intention though. I wasn't trying to punish you or make you feel bad."

"So what were you doing hanging all over Bland?"

"He came to see me. Rachel and Finn immediately tried to run him off, but I could tell something was bothering him. He told me that he was sorry for everything that he had done to cause me pain and even to you. He was jealous, mad, and bitter over how our love was accepted and how many people truly wanted to see us together, and his relationship with Marcus was not. I know one apology doesn't make up for all the times he has hurt you, and me but I also didn't want to leave things terrible between Blaine and I. I know you may not understand it, but I truly did love him and I care deeply about him. I do want him to end up happy, and so he was apologizing to me and saying goodbye. "

"Like as in goodbye for real or goodbye until you go running back to him again?"

"Goodbye for good, Dave. I told Blaine that you were the love of my life, that what I felt was nothing compared to what I felt for you and that you treat me well, and despite what happened between us in high school, you are perfect for me."

"You told him that?"

"Yes, you can ask Finn or Rachel. They both refused to give us privacy, so they heard it all."

"So, Blaine is leaving town for good?"

"Well I don't know for good, he still has family here, but he and I are done. I was hugging him goodbye when you walked in. Speaking of which, Blaine actually wanted to give you his apology in person. He's waiting inside for you."

"Bland wants to apologize to my face?"

"Yes. I know that you don't like him at all or trust him, but I do think he is actually being sincere, so could you please just hear him out and let him leave in peace?"

"Fine, but I swear if he says anything about you and me, I'm going to kick his ass. I don't mind spending time in jail."

"Just go inside and play nice for five minutes. Then I'll buy you breakfast."

"Actually, I'm here with Azimio and Mercedes, so I'm going to eat with them."

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

"Kurt, don't be like that."

"Be like what?"  
"Like I just kicked your puppy."

"I'm fine, David. I swear. I have to get back to Rachel and Finn anyway, Rachel asked me to take her to her Lamaze class and Finn is too chicken shit to do it, since Puck is away now."

"Good luck with that one."

"Thanks. Okay, so let's go back inside. "

Dave and Kurt headed back inside.

Dave headed immediately over to Finn and Rachel's table who were giving Blaine death glares.

"Kurt said you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Well I wanted to apologize. Can we go somewhere private?"

Finn and Rachel shook their heads violently.

"Yeah, let's go sit over by the window."

Dave walked over and dropped into the seat.

Blaine slid in across from him,

"So, what are you apologizing for?"

"A lot. Mostly for the way I treated both you and Kurt when I came back a few weeks ago. It was terrible of me, and I don't like who I became."

"Who you became? Don't you mean who you are? You were like this in high school too, Blaine. You basically told me then I would never be with Kurt and that I was nothing but a loser who would end up committing suicide because everyone hated me."

"I know. I'm sorry for that too."

"What happened to you? You were so nice and kind to Blaine when you first started out. Everyone loved you."

"Real life happened. The realization that the man I was in love with, would never be able to be with me because he was afraid of what society would think. He married a millionaire's daughter, has three kids with her now, and I still love him as much as the day I met him."

"And so that's why you treated Kurt badly for so long?"

"No, mostly I took my anger and frustration out on him and by the time I realized what I was doing I had really left some emotional scars on him. After what I'd done, I couldn't leave him. I felt too guilty."

"So, you emotionally abuse your boyfriend, realize what you did, and then refuse to leave him so you can continue to emotionally abuse him because that's the only things he knows?"

"Well, when you put it that way, it sounds terrible."

"It is terrible, Blaine! Kurt loved you and I know he still does. He wants you to be happy and to find peace, even despite the shit you put him through! He is a good man, and it really fucking pisses me off that you had that given to you, and you basically threw it away like it was nothing."

"I know, okay? You don't think I know that! You don't think I regret every day not getting out of my own head, seeing how awesome and wonderful Kurt was, and being grateful that someone that perfect loved me? I KNOW. But, it doesn't matter, Dave. He doesn't want me. He never wanted me. I was always the consolation prize. When we started going out in high school, I knew full well going in that he was in love with you, and that given the chance he would choose you any day."

"He seemed pretty in love with you to me."

"That's because he wanted people to think we were the perfect couple, because he didn't want to show anyone, least of all, you, how much it hurt him when you abandoned your friendship."

"Kurt and I got over that."

"I know and that is what pisses me off the most! You bully him and ruin his life in high school. I'm the one to pick up the pieces and put his life back together and he still fucking wants YOU. I was madly in love with him in high school and even when we were going out, it was always him thinking about you. And now you're suddenly reformed and you and Kurt are together and life is fucking perfect t for both of you, and I'm still the one left with nothing. I tried the good guy routine and I got shafted, I tried the jerk routine and again I get shafted. So apparently, I'm doomed to end up alone and miserable, while everyone else gets their happily ever after."

"This is a pretty backhanded apology."

"You're right. I'm just going to say that I shouldn't have taken my anger and frustration out on Kurt, because I knew going in that he wasn't in love with me. I shouldn't have treated you badly simply because Kurt always wanted you over me. So I'm sorry. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to California and find the first hot guy I can and get laid."

"Okay…"

"Don't worry, Dave. I don't expect you to accept it or that we're suddenly going to be friends now, but I was hoping at the very least we wouldn't be enemies anymore."

"I can do that. Just don't hurt Kurt ever again or I will kill you."

"No worries there. I am done trying to fill the void with guys I know will never love me back."

"You will find love, Blaine. You just have to be patient. It took me and Kurt this long to find it."

"Thanks for the pep talk, but I'm done looking for it and I'm pretty sure after all the shit I've pulled these past few years, I don't deserve it."

"Everyone deserves love, Blaine. Even you."

"Right. Well, I'm gonna take off. My flight leave soon. Thanks for talking to me."

"You're welcome. I sincerely hope you have a good life, Blaine."

Blaine got up and walked to the door.

Dave walked back over to Rachel and Finn's table and whispered in Kurt's ear

"You might want to go talk to Blaine. He's getting ready to leave right now."

Kurt looked at Dave warily,

"Really? It's okay with you if I do?"

"Why should I care? We're not together."

"Oh."

Kurt looked like he was about to start crying so Dave quickly interjected,

"I have no idea what we are, but Blaine is your friend and I know you want to say goodbye to him, so please go do that."

Kurt grinned and rushed out.

Dave walked back to where Azimio and Mercedes were feeding each other pancakes.

"You guys are seriously disgusting."

"Oh as if you and Kurt aren't just as bad?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The constant back and forth and obvious flirting between you two? Even when you're fighting you look like you're about to rip each other's clothes off and start fucking wherever you are, present company be damned."

"Ugh, thanks Mercedes, not a mental image I wanted."

"Whatever, Azimio. You know it's true."

"Seriously, not wanting to think about my best friend and Hummel having sex."

"So, what are you two fighting about now?"

"Tyler."

"What about Tyler?"

"The fact that he fucking knew he was sick and dying and decided to sleep with me and toy with me anyway! You know it's a really sick fuck that would do something like that, and I know he was emotionally traumatized by Bland or whatever, but still, I don't deserve that shit."

"He didn't know, Dave."

"What do you mean?" 

"Tyler told two people. Me and Azimio. That's it. He wasn't going to tell Kurt, because he knew he was already emotionally vulnerable and the guilt of knowing Tyler was dying would've kept him from admitting his true feelings for you. He told Azimio because Azimio is your other best friend and he knew that any friend of yours would be his as well. I only found out because I walked in on him at Z's smoking pot and I was like what the hell is going on. Anyway, we got that sorted out and we all agreed it was best that you and Kurt not know until it was close to the end. There was nothing either of you could've done and you need someone, Dave. I know you think your manly and tough and shit, but everyone needs someone else they can rely on to comfort them and love them and just be there. And whether or not you want to admit it, you and Kurt can't stay away from each other. You are that person for each other."

"So, he really didn't know?"

"Nope. He had no idea."

"And I basically accused him of being a jackass of epic proportions and told him we weren't together. I feel like an ass."

"Dude, you fuck up a lot, so you might as well get used to it."

"Thanks, Z. You're always so helpful."

"I do what I can. So what's your plan now?"

"Beating my head into the table, until I pass out."

"Dude, don't do that, you don't want to break your neck again. I can break your kneecaps for you instead."

"What? Why in the hell would I want that?"

"You're the one hell bent on injuring yourself."

"Whatever. My plans right now include eating this gigantic stack of pancakes, going home, taking a shower and then sleeping for a few hours, then I'm going back to the hospital and spending time with Tyler."

"Dave, if you need anything, please call someone. You don't have to go through this alone. We all love Tyler and want to help in any way we can."

"Thanks, Mercy. I'll keep that in mind."

Dave ate his pancakes in silence and watched as Kurt hugged Blaine goodbye, walked back into the restaurant gave him a thumbs up sign and trounced back over to Finn and Rachel's table.

For the rest of breakfast both watched the other when they thought no one was looking, meanwhile Kurt looked forlorn and about ready to cry.

"Dude, don't cry in your pancakes, you're going to ruin them."  
"Shut up, Finn. I'm sad, okay?"  
"What are you being emo about now?"

"I'm not emo!"

"Whatever dude, you're always upset about something."

"Dave told me we aren't together."

"I know. Rachel and I were both sitting here when it happened."

"You are a terrible listener, Finn Hudson. GO takes some quarters and pick some music from the jukebox."

"Oh, what should I pick?"

"Don't give a rat's ass, Finn. Just go."

Finn bounced away and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Rachel, have I ever told you how grateful I am that you didn't marry him! That child of yours would need to wear a helmet to walk."

"He's not that bad."

"That's like saying Hitler wasn't that bad."

"Don't be mean to your brother, Kurt."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just so damn frustrated."

"Okay, can you tell me what happened? Last time we saw you, you two were practically on top of each other and now it's like the Antarctic between you two. "

"He thinks I knew that Tyler was sick, slept with him then ran out on him anyway, and am toying with his emotions for the hell of it because I'm a sick bastard. But I swear I had no idea, and it didn't help that Blaine was always around fucking things up, and then I was stupid and it's a huge mess."

"Love isn't always easy."

"Oh, really? I wasn't aware, cause this sure feels easy."

"Kurt, stop. Listen to me. You went into this with Dave of your own free will. You knew the risk you were taking with your heart. There is no guarantee that the love we give away is going to be returned in the way we expect. People change their mind, love someone else. It happens all the time. You are not immune to it. Hell, I was convinced up until I graduated that Finn and I were together forever, and turns out, we weren't. And I don't regret it all. I loved Finn, but I love Noah more. You love Dave, I know and right now, it hurts, but there's no guarantee that it's going to be sunshine and roses and it's going to be magically fixed. You need to give him time or space or whatever he needs from you. What he's going through right now isn't easy. People process grief differently and no way is right or wrong. It just is what it is. You need to accept that. "

"I know, it's just so frustrating watching someone I love be so hurt and not want me to be there to comfort him. And I know it's not about me at all, but I don't want him to go through this alone. I want him to know that I love him and that if needs anything, I'd drop everything in an instant and be there for him.

"I think he knows that, Kurt. Often times it's the people we love the most that we push away, because we don't want to show them how vulnerable and scared and raw we are. Ask him what he needs from you in this time and give it to him. I guarantee if it's space and you grant him that, he will come back to you. "

"Okay. You make a lot of sense. I hate it when you're right, because you can be kind of a pretentious know it all, but you are absolutely right."

"See if I let you bee this baby's godmother anymore!"

"Whatever. You know you need me, because your taste in fashion is atrocious."

"Whatever." Rachel suddenly winced.

"Oh God."

"Are you okay?"

"Uhh, you're going to hate me, but I think my water just broke."

"What? Now? In a pancake restaurant?"

"Sorry, Kurt, can't help it when the baby decides it's time to make its grand entrance."

"OH God. What do we do?"

"Well first we pay the bill, we gather Finn, and then you take me to the fucking hospital."

"Rachel Berry! Watch your mouth!"

"Kurt, I'm having contractions that feels like someone just stuck an ice pick into my uterus then twisted it. So I'll fucking swear if I want to, now get the damn car."

"Oh God. Finn, come here!"

Finn bounded over to the table and when he realized what was going on he nearly passed out.

"Finn, I swear to God if you pass out on me, I'm going to take my stiletto shoes and shove one so far up your ass, and you will be coughing it out. Pay the bill."

"Yes, ma'am."  
Dave, Mercedes, and Azimio went over to see if they could help.

"Oh God, Mercy. Thank God, you're here. I hate men!"

"I know sweetie. So do I. Now let's get you up and into the car."

"Hold on Mercy. I'll help her up."

Dave scooped Rachel up as if she weighed nothing and carried her out to the car.

He put her down and helped her into the passenger seat.

Kurt looked dazed and confused.

"Kurt are you going to be okay driving to the hospital?"

"I don't know what's going on…"

"Okay, Kurt here's what we're going to do. Azimio is going to follow me and Rachel to the hospital in my truck. You ride with him and Mercedes and Finn can bring her car after them. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Yeah, sounds good."  
Rachel looked quite impressed then another contraction hit and she started cursing like a sailor again.

"Get in the god damn car, Karofsky before I tear your penis off and feed it to you."

Dave ran to the car and drove like a bat out of hell to the hospital.

Puckerman owed him huge.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Ahh. I'm so sorry it took so long to update this story. I just finished my Pirate Big Bang story which ended up being 37,000 words long and that took everything out of me. I also ended up getting really sick this summer and spent the summer going in and out of the hospital getting blood transfusions. But I'm back with a super long chapter as a token of my appreciation for my readers. Thanks for all the reviews and support! There are only a few chapters left and this will be done! (And at least one more really, really vivid sex scene). Feedback is much appreciated.**

Dave made sure Rachel was securely in his truck and then tore out of the restaurant's parking lot.

Rachel was groaning and gripping the door handle as if she was afraid it was going to fall off,

"You okay, Berry?"

"I'll be better once you stop driving like a fucking pussy and get me to the hospital where the drugs are."

Dave chuckled under his breath, and floored it.

Within six minutes they were pulling up to the Emergency Room entrance, and he was helping her out.

Thankfully, Kurt was not far behind and helped her into the hospital while he parked his truck.

Mercedes and Azimio looked frazzled, until Rachel barked at Azimio to go make himself useful and get her a wheelchair. Within seconds Mercedes, Azimio, and Kurt were rushing Rachel into the hospital.

Dave arrived inside just as Mercedes was helping Rachel finish the paperwork.

Azimio looked about ready to cry,  
"You okay, Z?"

"What?"

Azimio had a blank look of shock on his face,  
"I said, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. I need to sit down."

Dave walked with Azimio over to the waiting area, and sat with him.

Kurt came and found them a few minutes later,  
"So, Rachel is now situated in her room. Mercedes is with her and asked that Azimio call these people to let them know Rachel is in labor."

Kurt shoved the list into Z's shaking hands.

"You and I need to go to Rachel's house and get her bag and some necessities."

"Why do we both have to go?"

"Because Rachel said that her one bag is close to fifty pounds, and I don't want to break a sweat."

"Are you kidding me, Kurt?"

"Dave, quit being an ass. In case you forgot, I don't have a car, seeing as you picked me up this morning. So unless you want me to drive your vintage truck, you're going to have to take me."

"How about I drop you off at my house so you can pick up your car, and that way you can go get the stuff at Rachel's?"

"You're seriously willing to waste time running half way across town, just to get away from me?"

"No, that's not why..."  
"Just take me to Rachel's okay? I'll get her the stuff she wants, then you can take me to get my car, and then you'll be rid of me, okay?"

"Fine, let's go."

The drive over to Rachel's house was tense at best.

Kurt let himself in with the key Rachel had given him,

"Okay, she said her bag is in the guest room. I'm going to get her iPod and sound machine, if you can grab that off the bed."  
"Sure, what else does she need?"

"Everything else should already be in the bag, but can you go through it to make sure? Here's the list."

Dave nodded and walked into the guest room,

He unzipped the bag and pulled items out and checked them off the list.

Everything was on it, but underwear.

Dave felt very uncomfortable going through Rachel's things so he called out to Kurt,

"Hey, Kurt, can you get some underwear for her?"

Kurt walked in the room with Rachel's iPod, phone charger, and sound machine.

"Seriously, Dave? Afraid of women's underwear?"  
"Shut up. I just don't want to go through Berry's personal shit. We're not that good of friends."

Kurt just laughed and opened the drawers. He grabbed a few pair of sensible underwear and threw them in the bag.

"Okay, the last thing we need to get is her deodorant, perfume, toothbrush, toothpaste, and hairbrush from the bathroom.

Dave simply nodded and walked into the bathroom.

A few minutes later he came out and dumped them in the bag.

"You can't just simply dump them into the bag? What if they were to open and get over her clothes?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and left.

Dave sighed and waited for Kurt to get back.

Kurt walked in with a Ziploc bag and threw it at Dave.

Dave grabbed it and put the items in, and placed the bag inside the larger one.

"Is that perfect enough for you now your highness?"

"I'm sorry, Dave. I don't know what's wrong with me. It probably would have been fine."

Kurt looked dejected and Dave felt bad,  
"I was kidding, Kurt. I actually am glad you are that fastidious about stuff like that, because something probably would happen knowing me, and then Rachel really would murder me for the birth of her child not going perfect."

"That's not true, I'm just too anal retentive sometimes. Blaine always yelled at me for being annoying."

Dave felt anger well up inside him.

"Don't you dare, Kurt. We've gone over this before. Blaine is an idiot, okay? Nothing that Blaine ever said to you should be taken to heart. Okay? There is nothing wrong with you. I mean yeah, you can be a bit anal sometimes, but even I can see that you do it because you want things to go right."

Kurt just shrugged with his face still cast down to the floor.

Dave walked over to him and lifted his face.

"Look at me, Kurt."

Kurt lifted his eyes, which were shiny with tears,

"There is nothing wrong with you. I wish you'd quit letting Blaine to get to you. Blaine has no part of our lives anymore, okay? He's gone."

Kurt nodded but sniffled as he tried valiantly to keep the tears at bay.

Dave shook his head in frustration,

"God, damnit, Kurt. Just trust me, okay? I love you. You are amazing, and I wish you'd quit believing the shit that Blaine said to you."

With that he kissed Kurt who gasped and then reacted.

Kurt wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer.

The kiss turned heated within seconds, and when Kurt moved to deepen the kiss, Dave let him.

He opened his mouth and their tongues danced together; he tightened his fingers around Kurt's hip and used his free hand to grab the back of Kurt's head.

He moved until his thigh was between Kurt's legs, and could feel Kurt moan into his mouth.

They broke apart when the loss of air necessitated it,

Kurt was breathing heavily, his cheeks flushed, and trembling,

"What does this mean?"

His eyes flashed and he looked angry,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you kissing me, when just even a few minutes ago you were pretending like you hated me and wanted nothing to do with me? Is this just another way to get back at me? You make me feel like you love me, so I let my guard down, and then you turn around and tell me how much you hate me? Because the first time was enough, Dave. I mean at least Blaine was able to keep up the pretense."

"Don't you fucking dare, Kurt. Don't you dare compare me to him!"

"I wouldn't if I didn't see similarities!"

"I am nothing like Blaine. I, unlike Blaine, actually did love you. I _do _love you. "

"So you love me, yet you turn around and blame me for Tyler dying?"

"No, I don't blame you, okay? I don't even think I actually ever thought you'd tell me you love me and sleep with me, when you knew Tyler was that close to death."

"You could have fooled me."

"I was wrong, Kurt. Absolutely wrong. I should have never taken my anger out on you and I'm sorry that you felt like I didn't love you. I was just upset and sad, and you were the closest to me."

"I know, Dave. And I'm sorry you're hurting, but it really hurt me when you pushed me away and made me feel about two inches tall."

Dave sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands,  
'God, I'm a moron. I'm sorry, Kurt. You deserve better than me."

"Don't say that, Dave. I'm telling you how I feel, okay? Just because you hurt me, doesn't mean I don't want or love you."

"Do you mean that?"  
"Of course I mean it. I am in love with you, and I don't want to lose what we are starting to build together. So, I'm communicating with you. I'm telling you when you hurt me. I love you and I'm willing to fight for a chance to be with you."

Kurt walked over to where Dave was sitting and straddled him,

"So, maybe we should quit fighting, when we know we're inevitably going to end up together."

"Really? It's inevitable is it?"

"Don't you?"

"I'm not sure, maybe you'll need to convince me."

"You want me to convince you, in the guest room of Noah and Rachel Puckerman's home?"  
"I mean if you don't think you can convince me, we can go back to the hospital."  
"Who's saying I can't convince you?"

"No one, but you've yet to."  
"But, it's Rachel's house…"

"Someone should be having sex in her house, since Puck is overseas."

"Why can't we go back to the hospital and find an empty room?"

"Okay, then. You don't want to have sex with me? You don't have to come up with excuses. You could just say no."

Dave moved to get up and Kurt growled and pushed him back down.

"You are not going anywhere."

Kurt proceeded to grab Dave's hair and pull his head back, and then he was sticking his tongue down Dave's throat.

Dave chuckled and moves his hands to grab Kurt's ass.

He thrust up into Kurt just as Kurt thrust down, both were hard and the feeling of Kurt's erection against his own, made Dave gasp.

He tore his lips from Kurt's and struggled to get his voice to work with his brain,

"Get your clothes off now."

Kurt removed his shirt and moved to take his jeans off; Dave let his fingers dance down Kurt's chest and stomach until his fingers lingered at the waist of Kurt's jeans,

"Here, let me."

He slowly unbuttoned his jeans, lowered the zipper, and pulled Kurt's cock out.

It bounced free and he took it in his hands.

Dave wet his fingers then grasped Kurt in his hand, he started stroking lightly at first, then applying more pressure.

Kurt groaned and dropped his head back as he Dave held him on his lap.

Kurt placed his hand on Dave's and stopped him,

"Oh God, that is amazing, Dave, but I am not going to come like this."

He stood up and pushed Dave back against the bed.

He quickly removed Dave's shirt and pants, and then he lowered himself on his elbows and pulled Dave's boxers down slowly to reveal Dave's cock, hard and starting to purple.

Kurt was staring at it salaciously and grinned. He licked his lips as he stared at it and Dave groaned at the look on his face,

Kurt leaned forward and ran his tongue over the head and over the slit.

Dave grasped Kurt's arms and pulled him up to him, so that their chests were touching and cock's brushing against each other.

Dave started moving against Kurt who thrust down into him.

"God, that's good."

Kurt gripped Dave's hips almost painfully as he tried to slow his breathing and hips down.

Then he leaned his back up,

"I love you, Dave."

"I know."

"No, you don't understand. I really love you and I want to make sure that if we do this again, that this means we're together, because I know what we said earlier, and I don't want to mess this up again."

"Kurt, there is no doubt in my mind that you and I are meant to be together, there is no one else for me, and as much as I tried to deny it before, I can't and I'm tired of trying."

With that Dave leaned up and kissed Kurt again. Kurt melted into him, and then he rolled over and brought Dave on top of him,

"Fuck me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes and I promise this time that I'm not going anywhere."

Dave growled at the mention of last time and kissed Kurt again so he would quit talking.

He worked his way down Kurt's body pressing kisses to his nipples, stomach, and then finally when he came to Kurt's cock he placed a kiss on the tip and down his entire length.

Kurt 's fingers and toes curled into the bed as Dave finally took his length into his mouth,

"Yes, oh God, Dave."

Dave suckled his head and finally hollowed his cheeks to provide suction. He moved his head up and down a few times as he continued to work Kurt.  
Kurt was starting to shudder and Dave knew he was close, so he pulled off with a lewd pop,

Kurt groaned from the loss, but then Dave licked a striped from his balls to his perineum and over his hole.

Kurt gasped as Dave pulled Kurt up and placed his face over his entrance.

Dave was using tongue to flick over and over his hole and Kurt moaned and arched into him, forcing Dave's tongue into him.

"Ahh! Yes."

Then Dave used two fingers to open him further and stuck his tongue in along with his fingers.

Kurt was practically gone, he wanted to come so bad, but without friction on his cock he wasn't getting anywhere.

He moved his hand to jack off, but Dave stopped,

"I want you to come when I'm in you."  
The hooded look in Dave's eyes and the raspyness in his voice caused Kurt to still.

He simply relaxed into the bed further.

He could hear Dave rip open a condom and the lube pop open.

Then Dave was telling him to open his eyes and look at him.

Kurt did and didn't break eye contact, even as Dave sunk into him. He kept contact even as Dave worked his way in, and then when he was finally completely in, he started moving.

They kept eye contact throughout, and when Dave finally changed his angle and brushed over his prostate with each thrust Kurt couldn't help it and closed his eyes,

"Oh, oh, oh, oh"

Then he felt a hand on his cock and his eyes flew open again.

Dave was starting to thrust erratically,  
"I need you to come, Kurt. Come for me, baby."

With the feeling of Dave's grip on his cock, the look of pure unadulterated love and lust on his face, and the constant pressure on his prostate he shuddered and grunted as he exploded over Dave's hand his chest.

Then he felt Dave tense up and shoot deep in the condom.

"Oh, wow."

Kurt laughed as Dave pulled out of him,

"That was amazing."

Dave just grunted and rolled over.

"Are you okay, Dave?"

Dave nodded then pulled the condom off, tied it and threw it at Kurt.

Kurt laughed and stood up on very shaky legs and threw it away,

"Come on, Dave. We need to get dressed and back to the hospital, because by now I'm sure Rachel is freaking out."

Dave groaned,

"I can barely move, how in the hell are you so chipper?"

"I'm always in a good mood after sex, especially after mind blowing, best ever sex."

"Really? Best ever?"

"Oh yeah. Now get dressed!"

"I'm ready for a nap."  
"Well, I promise you after we get this back to the hospital we can relax."

Dave sighed and got up then. He moved to dress and Kurt walked up behind him,

"Are you okay, baby?"

"Yeah, I'm just sad. I need to go see Tyler when we get back."  
"Okay. You do that, and I'll sit with Rachel and Mercedes."

"You can come too, I'm not trying to shut you out, Kurt."

"I know. Honestly, I'm okay. You need to spend time with him on your own. You did love him after all, and I get it. I'm not upset."  
"Are you sure?"  
"If I wasn't, I'd tell you."

They finished dressing, Kurt put the sheets in the laundry, and then they left.

Fifteen minutes later they were walking into Rachel's room.

She looked up and threw her hands up in the air,

"Where the fuck were you guys! I tried calling you four times! Did you get lost?"  
Kurt and Dave both blushed and shook their heads,

"No, we just got a bit sidetracked."

Rachel's eyes widened and her eyebrows raised,

"You did NOT have sex in my house! Christ almighty, Kurt, can't you keep it in your pants for more than an hour?"

"We were making up, okay? It was inevitable."

Rachel just rolled her eyes as she lay back against her pillows,

"I hope you at least washed whatever surface you did it on."

"Yes, I put the sheets in the washer."

Rachel shook her head again,

"Whatever. Did you get what I need?"

"Absolutely."

Kurt walked over and set up her sound machine, plugged the IPod into the speaker system, and Barbra Streisand music filled the room,

"Is that alright?"

"Perfect, Kurt. Thank you for getting me the stuff."

"No problem. Is there anything else you needed?"

"No, I'm good. Mercedes is here and I'm getting my epidural in a few minutes. Puck is going to be Skyping me later tonight, so hopefully Sarah will be here by then."

"I'm glad. "

Kurt fluffed her pillows some more and looked at Dave who was standing there looking down.

"You can go see Tyler now, Dave. We're good here."

"You sure?"

Rachel nodded vigorously,

"Of course, David. Go to Tyler, he needs you more than I do."

Dave nodded and walked out.

Kurt looked after him with a pained look on his face.

Rachel reached out and grabbed his hand,

"You know he loves you, right?"

"Yeah, I just hate that this all came at this time. Tyler is a great man, and I hate that he's dying. Dave really loves him, and I hate that he is losing him."

"And that right there is why Dave loves you. You have a huge heart, Kurt. He knows that you love him and that you would never wish death on Tyler."

"I'm just scared that Tyler's death will stay with him forever and he won't want be able to recover."

"Really? What makes you think that? The fact that you two just had sex? You are in love, Dave. Dave's love for you isn't hinging on his love for Tyler. When Dave looks at you, that's how your dad looks at your mom, and how Azimio looks at Mercedes. It's love."

"Thanks for the pep talk."

"You're welcome. Now, let's talk colors for the Nursery. I never got around to finishing it, and I was thinking maybe you and Dave could maybe finish it for me."

"Let me talk to Dave, but I'm sure it will get done before you and Sarah head home."

"Thanks."

Kurt smiled and nodded.

He felt the need to get away from the pressure and stress he was feeling and headed down to the pediatrics ward,

"Hey, Kurt!"

Kurt looked up to see Brittany, who was still volunteering.

She was dressed up as a clown, and Kurt worked hard to push away his irrational fear.

"Hey, Britt."  
"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come down and read to the kids or color with them."

"Oh, yeah, they like that. "

"Well, Dave is sitting with Tyler and Rachel's in labor, and I was trying to keep myself busy."

"Oh, I should go see Rachel!"

With that Britt skipped down the hall toward the main section of the hospital.

Kurt laughed as he thought of Brittany shocking Rachel in a clown outfit while she was in labor.

He was reading The Velveteen Rabbit to a few of the kids when his cellphone buzzed.

He looked down to see Dave had sent him a message,

_Can you come up to Tyler's room?_

Kurt finished the story, hugged the kids goodbye, then ran to the elevator.

He was running then to Tyler's room.

Dave was sitting by his bedside crying, holding Tyler's hand.

"I'm here."  
Dave looked up and blinked at him.

Kurt walked in and saw that the machines were turned off,

"He died a few minutes ago."

Kurt rushed over to Dave's side and ran his fingers through Dave's hair,

"I'm so sorry, baby."

"I don't know what to do."

"It's okay, we'll figure it out."

"I need you, Kurt. I can't do this alone."

"I know, and I'm here, whatever you need."

Dave relaxed into him, closed his eyes and then straightened up.

He kissed Tyler's hand put it on his chest, and then closed Tyler's eyes.

He kissed him on the forehead and whispered something in his ear.

Then he put the sheet over his face and turned to Kurt.

"I told him I loved him and that I'd always love him."

Kurt just nodded,

"I'm not sure how long it's going to take me to get over this, Kurt, but please don't give up on me."  
Dave was practically begging Kurt to understand.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dave. I love you, okay? I know what Tyler meant to you, and I loved him too. He was an amazing man, and it's okay to mourn and grieve for him."

Dave pulled Kurt to him and hugged him.

Kurt could feel the hot tears on his neck and Dave shaking as he cried.

He sat in the chair and pulled Dave into his lap,

He simply sat there and held him while he cried.

"It's okay, baby."

He ran his fingers through Dave's hair and cried with him.

A few minutes later Dave stood up and cleared his throat,

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."  
"I need to talk to the funeral home and make arrangements."

"Dave, let me help you."

"I just need to figure out what I'm going to do and…"

"Dave, listen to me. You're in shock right now. What you need to do is go home and sleep. Please do that."

"But, I have to make arrangements."

"I can get them started and when you're feeling better you can take over."

"Are you sure?"  
"I am positive. Now I'm taking you home."

Dave leaned on Kurt as they walked out of the hospital.

Kurt texted Rachel and let her know he was taking Dave home and that Tyler had died.

Kurt got Dave into bed, kissed him on the lips and told him to get some sleep.

He headed back to the hospital to check on Rachel and started funeral planning.

He called his dad for advice, and his dad gave him the information of who had used when his mom died.

Within four hours they had a funeral home, a church for the memorial service, and a burial plot reserved.

Then he started calling Tyler's friends and family in his planner.

He got his parents voicemail and let them know, then he called his sister who informed him that Tyler's parents had disowned him when he came out as gay, and that they refused to acknowledge his existence. But she would make every effort to come to the funeral.

Kurt sighed and rubbed his neck.

Just then Mercedes came out and waved at him.

Kurt knew it must be time and just as he was getting ready to go into the room, he smelled Dave's cologne behind him.

Dave was there with fresh clothes and looked much better.

"What are you doing here?"

"I felt better and Z texted me that Rachel was close. I just wanted to make sure everything was good with her and the baby."

"Dave you didn't have to do that, no one expected you to come back."  
'I know, but I want to be here."  
"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Kurt. Now let's go see Rachel push something out of her vagina."

"Eww, Dave."  
Dave smiled and held his hand out to Kurt.

Kurt grabbed it entwined his fingers with Dave's and they went to see Rachel.

Rachel was laying there in the throes of pain as she pushed.

Dave pushed Kurt into the room where Mercedes was standing.

Kurt offered his hand to Rachel who gripped as tight as possible.

Within five minutes Sarah Barbra Berry-Puckerman was born and Kurt beckoned Dave into the room.

Dave went over to Rachel to make sure she was okay, and she handed Sarah to him.

Dave suddenly had a tiny newborn infant in his hands and he stared at her. Then he smiled and held her closer,

"Hello, Sarah. Welcome to the world. I hope you said hi to Tyler as he left. Man, you are beautiful."

Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel all started crying as he talked to her about Tyler and how much he would have loved her. Then he turned to Kurt and asked if he wanted to hold her.

"Of course I do."

Kurt held her and talked to her about all the things he hoped to teach her.

He saw Rachel yawn then and handed her back.

"You need to get rest. We'll be back tomorrow to pick you up."

"Thank you, Kurt."

Kurt nodded and moved to leave,

"Before you leave, Kurt. Noah and I would like to know if you and Dave would like to be Sarah's godfather?"

"What about Finn?"  
"Finn will understand, Kurt. We want you to be Sarah's godfather, because of what it means for Tyler."

Dave blinked tears out of his eyes,  
"I'd love to be her godfather with Kurt."  
"I'm so glad, Dave. And you let me know what you need if anything."

"All I need is my friends love and support, and I'll be okay."

Rachel squeezed Dave's hand before Kurt and Dave left.

Dave and Kurt walked out and to their separate cars.

"Are you heading home?"

"I was actually going to Rachel's to finish the nursery for her."

"Alone?"

"Yeah, I mean its just needs a few coats of paint and to put the furniture together."  
"And _you_ were going to do that by yourself?"  
"I did work at Home Depot after all, Dave. I'm not totally inept at physical things."

"I know, but you shouldn't have to do it alone."  
"It's really not that big of a deal."  
"Tell you what, I'll pick up some pizza, call Z and Mercedes and we'll all help get it done. Then we can go back to my house and get a good night's sleep before we bring Rachel home."

Kurt agreed to meet Dave at Rachel's house in fifteen minutes then headed to Home Depot to pick up paint and supplies.

The idea of spending the entire evening with Dave made him nervous, but also excited. He ran into the store, got the paint and met Azimio, Mercedes, and Dave at Rachel's.

The evening was fun and filled with laughter and tears as they recalled stories of Tyler, and high school, and at the end they sat and ate their pizza and drank beer as they finished the nursery for Rachel.

At midnight they said goodbye and Kurt and Dave cleaned up.

Kurt told Dave he needed to go to his apartment to pick up some stuff, and he'd be at his house a little later.

An hour later he was on Dave's doorstep. He rang the bell and Dave opened the door for him. He was wearing a pair of pajama pants and a wife beater.

"Hey, I was starting to get worried."

"Sorry, I decided to take a shower, then I wasn't sure what you had, so I stopped at the store to get some stuff."

"Some stuff, huh? What exactly is _stuff?"_

Kurt blushed and pulled the bag behind his back.

Dave reached around and grabbed it.

"So lube and condoms huh?"

"Yeah, I was just trying to be practical."

"So, you were planning on getting lucky tonight?"

"I wasn't planning anything."

Dave laughed and pulled Kurt inside.

"Before we do anything we need to figure out some stuff for the funeral."  
Kurt pulled his binder out of his bag,

"I already figured most of the stuff out. Let me know if it's okay, and I'll book it all tomorrow."

Dave looked at him with shock, and then looked at it.

"Most of the stuff was recommendations from my dad."

"You mean this is stuff from when you're mom died?"  
"Yeah."

"Kurt, are you sure this is okay? I don't want this to bring back bad memories for you."

"Dave, this is more about celebrating Tyler's life than anything else. I miss my mom, but her funeral wasn't a bad memory for me. "

"I mean if you're sure, I think all of this is good."

"Okay, I'll book everything tomorrow. Miranda texted me a few hours ago to let me know her flight information. She's coming in tomorrow afternoon, and we'll schedule the memorial service for Saturday morning."

"Miranda? You talked to his sister?"  
"Yeah. She told me all about his family and what happened with him when he was in school. But she said she would definitely come and bring her husband and children."  
'What about his parents?"

"I left a message, but I haven't heard anything. According to Miranda, I shouldn't get my hopes up."

"Well, is there anything else we need to figure out?"

"Not really. I figured we'd use my church our pastor, because they gladly accept homosexuals, and they also offered to do a dinner for us, and I figured you, Z, Finn, me, Mike, and Sam could be pallbearers, and Mercy and Rachel and the entire glee club offered to sing at the funeral, whatever songs you choose.

Dave was starting to tear up again,

"I can't believe you did all this."

"Why? I love you and Tyler deserves a wonderful memorial ceremony."

"I love you more than I've loved anyone in my entire life."

Dave took the stuff from Kurt's hands then and led him to his bedroom.

After a few rounds of more mind-blowing, comfort sex, they lay on the bed.

Dave turned to Kurt and said, "I have something else to give you."

"What? Poison?"

Dave just laughed and reached into the nightstand and placed something in his hand.

It was a golden key.

"What is this?"  
"I think it's time you have a key to the house."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I mean, I'm planning on keeping you busy and seeing as how large this bed is and how much I love fucking you into it, I was hoping you'd be spending as much time as possible here."

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Well, I'm not asking you to move in with me just yet, but yes, I want you to have free access to my house and perhaps move stuff in on a slow basis, so that one day we wake up and it's inevitable that we live together."

Kurt started laughing then.

"You know me so well. Okay I'll move in over a slow period to get you acclimated to living with someone, and I won't renew my lease when it's up in four months."

Dave shrugged and agreed, then pulled Kurt back to him.

"Thank you for everything today. I know how hard it was for you saying goodbye to Blaine, and then with Rachel and Tyler."

"I am glad that I was able to be there for you. Thank you for letting me."

Kurt curled himself around Dave and placed his head on his chest.

He listened to Dave's steady heartbeat as it lulled him to sleep.

The next few days were going to be long and he was just happy that he could be there for Dave.


	24. Chapter 24

Kurt woke around five the next morning and slipped out of bed. He knew that Dave had tossed and turned all night, because he was a light sleeper, and hadn't got much sleep either.

His first goal for the day was to take a hot shower, and then make a pot of coffee and brace himself for the day. He needed to make sure everything was taken care of for the funeral so that Dave didn't have to deal with anything. He wanted Dave to just be able to grieve and mourn Tyler without having to worry about all the details.

Mercedes and Rachel had taken over the funeral service arrangement and had picked out two songs to sing, one during the service and one at the burial, which included himself.

Rachel had begged Kurt to sing with her at the burial site and he had gladly accepted. He felt in some fleeting, small way he could pay tribute to the man who gave him a chance to be with the love of his life. He was so grateful to Tyler for that, and felt that even singing a duet with Rachel was so paltry and tepid in comparison to what he had been given.

As he made the coffee, he started singing his part to prepare.

_And I believe that angels breathe _

_And that love will live on and never leave_

_Fly me up to where you are beyond the distant star_

_I wish upon tonight to see you smile_

_If only for a while, to know you're there_

_A breathe away's not far to where you are_

He was humming the last strain of the song as he made breakfast.

He heard Dave walk into the kitchen and offered him a mug of coffee.

"Here you go, Dave."

"Thanks. Was that Josh Groban you were singing?"

"Yeah, it's one of the songs Rachel picked out for the funeral."  
"Sounds good."

"So, do you want to hear more details?"

"No offense, Kurt, but I don't really care. It doesn't matter to me what fucking songs are played, or the flowers, or who leads the ceremony. I am burying my best friend and soul mate today, and the last thing I want to hear about are the stupid, minute details, okay?"

Dave slammed his cup on the counter top and it shattered.

"Fuck."

Kurt moved into action, wiping up the spilled coffee and glass into the garbage can."  
"No problem, Dave. How about you go take a shower, and put on the suit I ironed for you last night?"

"I'm not a fucking child, Kurt. I don't need you to dress me or treat me like I'm six."

Kurt felt the tears starting to well up.

"I'm aware of that, David. I was just trying to help."

"You know how you can help me? By leaving me the fuck alone. I don't want to be coddled or constantly asked about how I'm doing. I'm doing fucking awful, okay? I'm sad and angry, and mostly just fucking tired of everyone pretending like they understand or give me fake sympathy."

"I'm sorry..."

"Stop fucking telling me you're sorry."

With that, Dave left the kitchen and then Kurt broke down. He took the dish towel that was sitting on the counter and wept into it.

He felt awful for Dave. He knew what Tyler meant to David, what Tyler would also mean to him and he wondered if Dave would react that way if he had been the one to die instead of Tyler. He then felt awful for even thinking about and being selfish, on the day they were meant to bury Tyler.

He was still crying when Dave came down the stairs, with the suit on he had picked out. He looked at Kurt. Kurt knew Dave wanted to say something, but Dave just turned and left. He heard Dave's car start up and then drive away.

He was left alone in the house. He couldn't help but feel a little hurt by it all. There was nothing more that he wanted but to help Dave out with this, to be the one Dave turned to for comfort and help, but that's not what Dave wanted. Dave wanted nothing to do with Kurt's help or gestures.

Kurt was quickly learning that Dave wasn't the type of person he was. Kurt always needed someone else to make him feel better, it was true after his mom died, and it was true whenever he was sad when he was with Blaine. Blaine was always that person for him, even though it turned out, that Blaine was a lying, cheating asshole.

Kurt made a few last minute phone calls to make sure everything was in order, and then he got dressed and headed to the funeral.

As he walked in, he saw Dave sitting in the front row, staring at Tyler's casket. Kurt wanted to go up and give him some comfort, but he knew that the last thing Dave needed was another "I'm sorry", and he didn't want a repeat of earlier that morning.

The ceremony was beautiful and moving and touching and it was time to give the eulogies.

Just as Mercedes and Azimio went to talk, the doors to the church flew open and in walked a petite brunette woman, who looked just like Tyler.

Kurt realized it had to be his sister.

Dave turned and glared at her and she made her way to the front of the church, and then glared at Kurt as if to accuse him of ruining the ceremony.

But, the time and place for confrontations was later, and Kurt had a speech prepared for the funeral.

After listening to their friends talk about what a great person Tyler was and how he had touched their lives significantly, it was Kurt's turn.

He got up and stood at the podium.

"I didn't care for Tyler very much when he came to Lima. I thought he was a jerk, pompous, and overrated as people go. Then I realized that was just jealousy talking, because he was David's favorite person in the world. Most of you know that it's taken David and I a long time to figure out our lives and that our lives are better when we are together. Tyler is the one who made me grow up, stop living in the past, and blaming everything bad in my life on other people. He is the one who convinced me to take a chance on David and to find true love, and without him, I wouldn't be sharing my life with the love of my life. I think everyone who knows me can vouch that I am the happiest I have ever been, because of everything he did for me. So here's to Tyler, the best man I've ever known, and the person I most want to be like when I grow up."

He watched Dave's face the entire time he was giving the eulogy, but Dave barely looked at him during the speech. Kurt didn't know what to say or do anymore. He was afraid that he was losing Dave, that Dave was slipping into a dark place and would never return from it. It was selfish of him, but he wanted Dave back. The version of Dave that infuriated him, challenged him, and most of all loved him.

He walked down the steps and took his seat beside David. David got up then and told stories of Tyler's antics in college and how many plans they had made for the future, and how they weren't going to do any of them, how Tyler was the person he looked up to the most, and how he was going miss and love him forever.

Kurt realized that David truly did love Tyler, and probably always would, and that was okay with him. His heart ached for Dave, because of his love for him and he hoped one day that David would love him enough to say the same things about him.

At the cemetery, after everyone had left, Kurt stood and waited for Dave. Dave just stared at the hole Tyler had been lowered into.

"You can leave you know."

Kurt wasn't expecting Dave to say anything.

"I don't want to leave you alone, if you need me." 

"The last thing I need right now is anything from you. Just go, Kurt."

"Okay, I'll see you at home."

"No you won't."

"What?"

"I just can't right now, Kurt. I can't be around you. You remind me too much of everything I just lost, and I just can't."

"But it's your house."

"Just stop, Kurt. I'll find a hotel. I need space and I need time away from everyone."

"You can't mean that, Kurt."

"Oh, but I do. You really think I want to be around someone who invited Tyler's family, the one who disowned him? What was your plan, Kurt? To ruin Tyler's funeral?"

"No, David. I thought someone from his family should be there to help lay him to rest. That was my only goal, I swear."  
"Whatever. I don't want to hear it. Just go."

Kurt tried to hold back the tears as he turned to leave.  
"I'm sorry you feel that way, David, but I promise you that I was only trying to help."

Dave just scoffed,  
"Really, Kurt? Fake tears? I'm not Blaine you know."

Kurt gasped at how much that sucker punch hurt.

He barely choked out a goodbye as tears streamed down his face. He went to his car and sobbed for what felt like twenty minutes.

Kurt drove home then.

Dave stood looking at the hole in the ground, feeling sorry for himself,

"I did not disown, Tyler."  
Dave turned to see Tyler's sister.

"Excuse me?"

"I did not disown Tyler. My parents told me that Tyler abandoned us. That he wanted nothing to do with us, because he wanted to be in a different family. It wasn't until last May, when he contacted me that I learned the truth of what my parents had done. Tyler and I have been emailing for months, since then. I hadn't been able to visit, because I'm in med school and have crazy hours, but I loved Tyler and I would not have missed his funeral for anything. It was _because _of Kurt that I knew, and _because _of Kurt, that someone from his family was able to be here to lay him to rest."

"But…"

"Listen, Dave. I don't know you from Adam, but my brother loved you a lot. He mentioned you in many emails, about how he wished that he could be Kurt, to be in his shoes, because as much as he loved you, you were in love with Kurt. I can see it when Kurt looks at you, he loves you too. I don't know why you're so angry at Kurt, but Tyler wanted you to be happy. He knew that you would be happy with Kurt, so stop fighting it. The last thing my brother would want is for you to pass up being with him, because you feel guilty over his death. That is the absolute last thing Tyler would have wanted."

"I know that in my head. I know that Tyler said he wanted Kurt and I to be together, but it just seems so shallow and stupid. Tyler deserves to be here. He was such a good person, and Kurt and I have hurt so many people, including each other, countless times. I don't feel like I deserve to be happy, after everything, I put Tyler through with Kurt."

"Umm, I'm pretty sure Tyler wanted to break up with you in college, because he was a total whore."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, if he really was, 'I'm so totally in love with David Karofsky, I must have him now', he would've never broken up with you."

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts, Dave. Tyler loved you and you loved him, but as you said, he was your soul mate. You were best friends, but Tyler was not your destiny. He wasn't the one you were supposed to spend your life with. Tyler told me about your story with Kurt, about elementary school and your unfailing love for him all through college and after. Kurt is your destiny, your true love. Stop acting like a pussy, and appreciate what you have. You have a man who planned your ex-boyfriend's funeral, who sang at it, who made all the arrangements, and who made sure you had food and clean clothes to attend it in, and gave a very nice tribute to your ex-boyfriend, who you claim to be in love with and will always be in love with, and he did it while you were treating him like he was a piece of shit. You really think any other man would put up with that? Tyler would not have. I guarantee that. "

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me. Go home, thank him for everything, apologize for being a dick, and live happily ever after with him, okay? For Tyler?"

"It's not that simple."

"How is it not simple?"

"I don't want to disrespect Tyler's memory."

"How the hell is treating your boyfriend well, disrespecting Tyler's memory? I'm pretty sure he would not be pleased with how you've treated Kurt today of all days."

"But…"

"Stop making excuses and go live your life, with Kurt. Tyler is dead, he doesn't care anymore. He's up in heaven somewhere cancer free and singing and dancing with the angels. He doesn't give a crap if you loved him or hated him anymore. Stop using him as an excuse to give your entire heart to Kurt."

"But what if he hurts me again?"

"What if you hurt him? Hurt is pretty much guaranteed in every relationship at some point. It's how you deal with hurt, that defines the relationship. You have gotten a lot to be with Kurt, and you're going to let a very insignificant misunderstanding be the thing that breaks it?"

"No, you're right. I'm terrified though."

"Terrified of what?"

"I'm scared of my reaction to Tyler's death. The way I feel about Kurt is so much more, than I have ever felt for any other person in my life. I reacted terribly to this, what happens if I lose Kurt? I don't think I'd be able to function, to breathe. I don't think I could handle it. I don't want to give my entire heart to him, and then have to pick up the pieces of my shattered heart if I lose him."

"Oh, David. Death is part of life. It's natural; everyone is going to die at some point. Me, you, Kurt. It's just how it is, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't enjoy your life while you're living it. You have to live your life to the fullest potential and go after what you want. You do not want to die a bitter, lonely man, wondering what could have been, especially when you have the opportunity to have what you have always wanted, Kurt. He's right there with you. Go all in and live your life, live it the way Tyler can't.

"You're right. I know you're right; it's just hard for me to trust my heart. My heart and my head are both saying, that this time it's real, that it won't end in heart break, that I've found the man I will spend the rest of my life with, and already I'm terrified of that life ending and having to start over. But, you're right. I'm not going to stand here and wallow in self-pity. Tyler is right. I have to live my life. And my life is with Kurt, no matter what the life brings."

"Good. Now go get your boyfriend."  
"Thanks."  
She just smiled and nodded and got into her car. She waved as she drove away.

Dave wiped his eyes one last time, said goodbye to Tyler and headed back towards his house. There were so many things he needed to say to Kurt.


	25. Chapter 25

Kurt was sitting at the island in the kitchen drinking some chocolate milk. It was always his go to thing to comfort himself. It was what his dad had given to him after his mom's funeral when he was a kid, and since then he always drank chocolate milk after every pet died, or his heart was broken.

He heard the door open and saw Dave enter the kitchen.

Dave closed the door and went upstairs.

Kurt's heart ached. He figured Dave was getting his stuff to go to the hotel and he couldn't help the tears that leaked from his eyes.

So was this it? Was Dave going to break up with him? Was this the end for them?

But minutes turned into a half hour, and then Dave walked down stairs in pajama pants and a t-shirt.

He grabbed a glass from the cupboard and made himself a glass of chocolate milk.

He sat down beside Kurt and stared out the window over the sink and looked at the setting sun.

"I'm sorry about today, Kurt."

Kurt wiped his eyes and turned to look at his boyfriend.

"You don't have to apologize, David. I know that you're upset about Tyler and I am too. We all grieve differently."

"This wasn't grief, Kurt. This was anger. I was upset at you for calling Tyler's family, for constantly going back to Blaine, even though I knew you were in love with me, or at least had feelings for me, for treating me like crap constantly throughout these past few months. I was just tired of it all."

Kurt's heart constricted even more.

"I'm sorry for that, David. I know that how I treated you was unfair and unkind a lot of the time. I was taking my frustrations and anger about Blaine out on you and you did not deserve any of that. I'm sorry for having sex with you and running out and letting you think I didn't care about you or that you repulsed me. Nothing could be further from the truth. Honestly, that night after we had sex, I thought to myself, I wish I had just told you in high school that I loved you, before you turned into Karofsky. Before you became a jock and jerk. I know that it's not who you really are, and I never understood what happened to make you hate me so much, to make you want to hurt me."

"It was Finn and then Blaine."

"Finn?"

"Yeah, the night after you told me you came out in health class, I went home. I wrote up this grand plan to come out to you, to ask you out, and to see if you could help me build up the courage to come out myself. After all the tutoring you gave me, I was in love with you, and I wanted to be with you so bad. The next day I was getting ready to talk to you about maybe giving me a chance, and I saw you flirting with Hudson. And not just being nice, but full out body flirting and batting your eyes and I realized then, that I could never compete with Finn. He was better looking, thinner, sweated less, and wasn't going to be bald at thirty."

Kurt gasped, "You remember that?"

"Of course I remember that. That was the day you broke my heart and I realized I would never be good enough for you. I wouldn't be good enough for anybody. And then Bland entered the picture and I gave up trying. I got angry and bitter, and then I got violent."

"David…"

"Just let me finish, Kurt. You were everything I wanted, and who I wanted to be like. You were so strong and brave and made people notice you, and refused to be apologetic for who you were. I couldn't be like that. I couldn't be the jock who loved sports and be in love with a guy. I just couldn't. "

"But you told me you hated me and that you would kill me."

"I never meant that, ever. I was so scared and angry. I was so pissed that you would go to another gay guy to get courage, when you were already the most courageous person I knew. So I snapped, and you went to Dalton."

"I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"Because it was my problem, Kurt. I had already caused you too much pain. I didn't need your sympathy or charity, feeling bad for the poor, fat, ugly, gay kid."

"You were not fat or ugly, David. I did not mean what I said in that locker room. In that moment, I was so angry and upset with you. I knew that the "Karofsky" front you were putting on, was not the real you. I said things I knew would hurt you and I do regret it now. But, Dave. I have always been and will always be in love with you."

"Sometimes, it's not that simple."

"I know. I treated you like shit when you came to see me at Dalton. Finn and Rachel both convinced me you had changed, but I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to hear that you had finally changed and became the man I always knew you were, after I had left Dalton. It was painful for me, to realize that you couldn't or wouldn't do it for me, when I was there. I was even more pissed when you came out in college."

"I just wasn't ready to face you, yet. I thought what you said about never coming near you again was what you wanted."

"It wasn't, at all. When Finn told me you were two cities away from me, I waited. I waited every day for three years, for you to contact me. For you to let me know you were okay, to let me see the new Dave, the one I'd had been waiting all of high school for, and you never showed up."

"Kurt, I couldn't. You don't understand what I was going through."

"I do. I knew that you were a major hockey player. I understood that many athletes don't come out until they retire, but I didn't care about any of that, David. I just wanted to see you again. At that point, I was already second guessing my relationship with Blaine, and I wanted you to come and rescue me."

"That is not fair."

"Believe me, I know. But it still made me angry and sad that you never contacted me. Then when you showed up here in Lima, and started chipping away at my life, the one I had protected and tried to preserve, it just infuriated me. Who you were you to shun me for years then just randomly show up, get a job where I was teaching, move into my dream house and show me that what I had with Blaine was a joke."

"I'm sorry about that, Kurt. I was never trying to hurt you by coming back. I was just trying to find a new life for myself."

"I know, but you ruined my life. And now, I've never been more grateful."

"Really?"

"Really. If it hadn't been for you walking into McKinley in June, I would never have talked to you again. I wouldn't know what it feels like to be in love for real. And I wouldn't know how good it feels to wake up beside you ever morning, and know that you love me as much as I love you, that even when we fight and argue, we have passion and energy, and at the base of it all, is love."

Dave wiped his eyes as he stirred his straw in his milk.

"I need to apologize to you, Kurt."

"What? Why?"

"For my behavior since Tyler went into the hospital."

"Stop it, David."

"No. You need to hear this, and I want you to understand."

"Alright."

"From the moment you walked back into my life, I have been waiting for everything to fall apart. You have always had this power over me, that I cannot explain. It's like one look from you or one word, and you can get me to do anything you want. I'm not used to that and it's disconcerting. Tyler was very similar to you in many ways, and for the entire time we were on and off, it was like I was able to pretend that I was with you. But it wasn't enough for him or me. It was unfair to him to continue to let him think that there was a chance, I'd forget about you and just marry him and be content and happy. The only reason I agreed to date him in college was because he looked like you."

Kurt sat and watched Dave as he struggled to continue.

"We broke up after college, because I needed to go to San Jose, and he needed to graduate, but in reality, Tyler was the one who was pulling away at the end. He wanted to find his own Kurt, and by that I mean, what you were to me, he wanted to find that to. So we broke up, but we were still on and off throughout my time with the Sharks. Then he got sick and I felt awful. I was ashamed of what I had done to him for so many years. I had used him to replace you, and that wasn't fair. Then you I came back to Lima, and Tyler came too, and then you entered the picture, and life got really confusing and complicated for me."

Dave rubbed his eyes and head before continuing,

"I hated wanting and loving you so much, when this great guy was there with me through everything. He loved me, and I did love him, but it wasn't the same. And he never complained, he never acted as if he resented me or you, and in fact, he told me a lot how much he liked you. He said he could see why I chose you. But it still didn't make me feel any better for using my best friend, and someone I loved very much. I wanted to be with you so bad, I have always wanted to be with you, but I feel like such an asshole for not being with him all the way. For not giving myself to him completely."

"You can't help who you love, David."

"I know that. I do, in my head, but I still feel guilty and incredibly ashamed of what I did and it made me resent you a little bit. The fact that you would still continue to go back to that asshole even after everything he did to you and to me, and you still wanted to be friends with him and always give him the benefit of the doubt, and I felt like he was the one you wanted to be with. Here I was like a jackass with my thumb up my ass waiting for you to realize that I was here all along in love with you and wanting to be with you, and you wanted Blaine."

"That's not true though, David. I do love Blaine, as a friend, but I am not in love with him. I didn't even know what love was, until I met you."

"I know that now, but then, I was angry at you, for never putting me first and I just really wanted hurt you."

"Well you definitely succeeded in that."

"I know. I felt awful about it too. Today, the only thing I wanted was you to tell me you loved me and that it would get better, but I was so angry at you for not choosing me over Blaine, so many times, and I was angry that I had treated Tyler so poorly for you. I was just upset. But, you didn't deserve that. You didn't deserve me yelling at you or pushing you away."

"It's okay, baby. I'm not angry or upset. I was this morning, but the fact that we are sitting here in our home, discussing it, means everything. I have never been in a relationship where this is the norm. Where we discuss our problems, and both of us get to discuss and share our feelings. I love this. I won't let you push me away. I am in this, Dave, all in, for as long as you'll have me."

Dave laughed despite the tears that had been falling.

"Do you mean that?"

"Do I mean what?"

"That you're in this for the long haul?"

"Yeah. I have waited since fourth grade to have you and now that we are together, I'm not letting you go."

"Promise?"

"Forever, baby. You're stuck with me."

"Okay. I can live with that."

Dave stood up and grabbed Kurt's hand,

"Come on. I am exhausted and I can't imagine a better way to end this awful day, than to have you in my arms."

Kurt kissed him then, with all the love he felt for the man standing before him.

As he lay in Dave's arms that night, Dave thought about everything that had brought Kurt and Dave to this moment in time. It had started in fourth grade and had spanned high school, college, and now seven years later, they were back together. The strand that had been entwined through each phase of life had never been broken. The strand that was always Dave and Kurt, in love, and now finally they had gotten it right and there they were, Kurt and Dave, hearts entwined forever.


	26. Chapter 26

Epilogue: (Four years later)

Dave and Kurt were having an outing. They had just celebrated adding on a new addition to the house, the one that required the nursery painted in yellows and green. Dave had insisted they not find out the sex of the baby, because it would be more fun that way. Now they were holding their newborn son, Tyler Maxwell Hummel-Karofsky. At Christmastime, six months after Tyler died, Dave had proposed, and the following May they had been married.

It was a year after that proposal that Kurt was sitting in the music room at McKinley. The glee club had just finished their last rehearsal before the big Christmas concert, and Dave, the really hot 11th grade algebra teacher, and husband of the music teacher stepped into the room. The room brought back a lot of memories of high school, but slowly over time as he taught with his husband, they were being replaced with good memories of laughter and some (okay quite a bit) of bickering. That particular evening, they were the last two in the building, with the night janitor set to come in a few hours later. Kurt looked beautiful playing Christmas songs and Dave stepped into the choir room.

"Sounds good baby."

"Shit, you scared me."  
"Sorry."

"So, how was your day?"

"Good, long. The kids were mad that I made them do some algebra review before Christmas break."

"So, Mr. Karofsky is being mean, huh?"

"I am not a mean teacher!"

"Whatever you say, baby."

Kurt grinned at him mischievously, and Dave couldn't help but go over to the piano where his husband was sitting and kiss him.

"God, I love you."

"Honey, you know I'm an atheist, but I love you too."

Dave laughed against Kurt's mouth as he kissed him again.

Kurt moved closer to his husband and put his hand on Dave's crotch.

"I see you're hard already."

"What can I say, I have a really hot husband, and just picturing him, makes me feel all tingly and good." 

"Well, then we better hurry before he shows up."

Dave laughed again until Kurt stood up and pulled his skin tight leather pants down.

He wasn't wearing underwear, which caused Dave to stop in his step and groan.

"Were you planning this?"

Kurt just batted his eyes at Dave and demurely stuck a finger in his mouth and sucked on it.

"Maybe."

Then he turned around bent over the piano and placed his hands on the music stand and then bent over.

Dave grew instantly hard, Kurt had already prepared himself. He was wet and gaping and he knew that sometime during the school day, Kurt had fingered himself open.

"When did you have time to do this?"

"Lunch break. I was so hot and horny, thinking about you fucking me over this piano."

"Really? How long have you had this fantasy?"

"Since high school. I dreamed about it a lot."

"Fuck, Kurt."

"Are you going to leave me waiting?"

"Fuck no."

Dave walked over and quickly removed his pant and shirts.

He pulled Kurt up, and removed his oversized sweater and put it on the top of the piano.

He then pulled Kurt to him and kissed him filthily and dirtily for what felt like minutes. He saw Kurt's lips were swollen and red, and he loved that sight of Kurt.

He turned Kurt back over, and Kurt put his hands back on the piano.

Kurt kicked the piano bench back and Dave moved behind him.

They had stopped using condoms after they got married, and Dave had never been more grateful for that.

He ran his fingers up and down Kurt's hole and felt Kurt shudder.

"Damnit, Dave. Just fuck me."

Dave groaned into Kurt's neck and bent him over, and then he pressed his cock to Kurt's fluttering hole. He pushed in slowly until he was to the hilt.

Kurt arched his back and then bent forward even more.

Dave started thrusting in hard and deep. He shifted his body and did it again, and that's when he heard Kurt cry out.

Dave knew he had hit Kurt's prostate and he kept going.

He reached around and grasped Kurt's cock gently. He made a hole with his hand and let Kurt fuck into it.

Kurt was moaning and shaking then with each thrust of Dave's cock into his prostate.

"Oh fuck, Dave, yes, Jesus, baby, don't stop."

Dave loved hearing Kurt's gibberish and cries and he increased the speed of his hand and his movement.

Then Kurt was crying out in a long wail and coming over Dave's hand and landing on the piano keys beneath him.

He felt Kurt clamp down on him and he was able to thrust twice more before the pulsing of Kurt's hole caused him to come and shoot deep inside his husband.

"Oh fuck, Kurt. Holy fuck that was hot."

Kurt was still holding himself up on the piano and breathing shakily as Dave slumped against his back. He was still inside him and he started to stir again when Kurt pushed back and told Dave to sit on the piano bench.

He sat on the bench as Kurt slowly started to move his hips. Dave had never recovered that fast before, but the movement on his cock made him start to harden.

Kurt was stroking his cock wantonly as he began to ride Dave faster and faster on the piano bench, until he was being impaled on Dave's cock. Dave thrust up just as Kurt moved down and by the tension in Kurt's body; he knew he had hit his prostate.

It wasn't long until both were reaching their climax again. This time though, Dave pulled out, even at Kurt's whining. They cleaned up and used the shower in the locker room. It was that night on their drive home from the school that they decided they wanted a family, a little boy or girl named Tyler, to love and spoil.

Three years later after heartache and troubles trying to adopt, Rachel offered to surrogate for them. They readily accepted and a year later, they were holding their son, Tyler.

And now they were in the zoo, looking at the gorillas. They had also taken Sara, Rachel and Puckerman's kid, and Lola, Azimio and Mercedes kid. And Dave was having a blast with the kids, making monkey faces with them and giving them ice cream.

Kurt had Tyler in the baby Bjorn, walking with him, and he saw Dave telling Lola and Sarah, all about the new van they were purchasing, because his car wasn't big enough for a family.

Kurt chuckled under his breath, "I told your crazy dad that he shouldn't have bought that car, Tyler. At least he listens to me now."

Kurt smiled as he watched Dave pick up the two little girls as they giggled and screamed.

He couldn't have been happier with the way his life had turned out. It had taken many twists and turns along the way, but in the end, he and Dave had always found their way back together, and as funny and strange as life turns out, it's amazing what you find when you look back on your life and see how closely you were really entwined all along.


End file.
